Wolf's Shadows-On Hiatus
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: As Team WOLF looks towards their graduating year, they expect a happy year with their friends Team RWBY and Team SLKE, but when all four members experience shadows from their past that threaten them, Team RWBY realizes just how much they impacted the team. And it leaves Wyatt and Yang changed forever. First chapter is a prologue, story expands after first chapter. Rated M for Yang.
1. Beginning

_So this is the sequel to my Team WOLF story, if you haven't read it I would encourage you to. This first chapter is the prolouge and then I'm going to take time for each characters stories. I have them all written out and now I'll update when I need to. Also this is a parallel story to my Changing Generations, so you can read that one too._

XXX

Wolf's Shadows

Wyatt sat in the booth at the same bar at the same time, the bar was crowded enough that he didn't draw attention to himself or his guest but the crowd was sparse enough that conversations could be held. It was a perfect meeting spot. If it weren't for his guest, they'd never draw attention to themselves, but she was a master at all eyes on me. Today was different. She had her long golden hair up in a ponytail and only gave sideways glances to the barkeep.

"Ya got my usual?" she asked.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice, little umbrella," he said.

"Perfect!" She sat down and started sipping her drink.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"Well enough, got something that might be of use to you."

"And the sirens?"

"Well I had a little fun for myself as well," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Ya shouldn't draw that much attention to yerself," he told her.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I've come to rely on ya, and I can trust ya, those two ain't common 'round here." She was shocked at his reasoning.

"So what you care about me?" she asked, expecting a hasty change in subject.

"That I do," he said as he leaned back. "But business first, what'd ya get?"

She stared at him for a few more moments though; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you?"

"Miss Xiao Long?" he asked. She shook her head, pulling herself out of her daze. "The information?"

"R-right, sorry, um," she cleared her throat as she hid her face behind her drink. "Junior said some guy came in threw a bunch of money on the table and picked up a delivery. Said he didn't know what the delivery was. At first." She adopted a devilish smirk.

"Was he hospitalized?"

"No, but he probably should have been. But he gave me what we needed in the end, and it was a weapons deal, he couldn't look inside the cases but they were heavy enough that they couldn't have been anything else."

"Did he identify the man sent to pick it up?"

"Orange hair and bowler cap," she said.

Wyatt sighed and continued taking his notes. "Anythin' else noteworthy?"

"His nightclub was pretty empty, only a few guests. Even his bodyguards were scarce. I think something else went down last night."

"Might've been that botched robbery downtown, I'll check with my team. Thank you Miss Xiao Long," he said.

"Hell, call me Yang. We're friends right?" she asked.

Wyatt sighed and pulled his hat off. "Reckon we are," he said softly. Yang again was confused. "If ya got somethin' else ta do today, I reckon ya can head out."

"Don't have much planned, what about you?"

"Same, we got the day off." The two just sat and sipped their drinks for a few minutes, the ambient conversations of the bar echoing between the two.

Yang kept thinking about the man sitting in front of her. There had to be a catch.

"So you're a fourth year Beacon student right? That means you're what 25?" she asked.

Wyatt gave an odd chuckle. "I'm only 22, and a second year student, that bein' said, yer what? 17?"

"19, about to turn 20 thank you very much."

"My apologies," he said, finishing his glass of whiskey before pouring him a new one, he poured her some too and she sipped on it. "Why ya askin'?"

Yang couldn't exactly tell him why she asked. But she knew there had to be a catch. Oh to hell with it.

"I'm just wondering what the catch is," she said.

"What catch?"

"You said you care about me and you trust me, when we met you didn't seem to do either."

"When I met ya, ya were tryin' to get drunk an' start a fight for the hell of it. Now yer doin' somethin' good, if on yer own terms anyway." He started drinking more of his whiskey. "Have ya ever considered goin' to Beacon?"

"I don't think they'd take me," she said honestly. "A 19 year old booze hound, who likes to get into bar fights? Nah, not exactly huntress material."

"In any other circumstance, I'd likely agree with ya, 'cept one thing."

"What's that?"

"They let me in," he said. Yang couldn't help but agree, Wyatt James the son of Earl James probably the worst criminal to ever live. Now he was a huntsman, well, a huntsman in training. "Course there was some interesting reasoning behind it."

"Why's that?"

"Well Professor Ozpin met me in a holdin' cell after I beat a man unconscious cause he was getting grabby with a woman who'd told him no three times." Yang's eyes widened at his honesty. "Now I was set to be in jail fer about six months, but Ozpin stepped in and gave me another choice."

"Go to Beacon," she finished.

"Right. I was skeptical at first, cause I'd never wanted to do it. I had my own life built up, but Ozpin convinced me. And they let me in, and Imma team leader, for whatever reason."

"Look, I get your whole little rescue story, but I know what I want to do in life."

"Do ya really?" he asked.

"I want to have fun, I want to travel, I want to go out and do things. I don't want to get stuck in some stuffy school for soldiers."

"Then don't, ya ain't gotta if'n ya don't want to. But think about this, four years of restriction in exchange for the rest of yer life a free woman."

The idea appealed to Yang.

"Just think on it," he said. "It might do ya some good."

"Yeah, whatever." Yang rubbed her eyes and leaned back just as he was. "So what about you, what do you want to do?"

"I ain't ever known that answer, it's been different every year."

"Yeah I get that," she said.

"So with that in mind, what do ya really want? Fer yer future?"

"I already told you, I just want go out and do things."

"What things?"

"Fun stuff ya know?"

"Like bar fights?" he asked.

"Look I don't know okay, but I've never known!" she said, getting kind of frustrated. "But I'm not gonna sit here and wallow in it, I'll figure it out eventually, I know that. But while I'm here I'm gonna have fun at least, it's the only thing I can control."

Wyatt leaned back with a bit of a smile. "I can respect that."

"Really?" she asked with a glare.

"Yeah, I can. Ya don't always have to have a plan, it helps, but it ain't always what's needed. Sometimes ya just gotta fly by the seat of yer britches."

"Well that's handy cause I never wear pants!" she said in a laugh. "Who knows?"

"Who knows what?"

"This could be the start of a beautiful drunken friendship!"

XXX

"How long have we been laying here?" Yang asked, staring at Wyatt as he checked his watch.

"Most of the night," he said softly. "This is nice."

"Yeah," she said happily.

"You know I miss when you wore yer hair up."

"Yeah, but it's longer now, and I look damn sexy with it."

"I think you look beautiful either way," he said with a kiss on her forehead.

"Gooey romantic sap." She shook her head and nuzzled deeper into his chest. "It kinda stinks that we have to go back soon, after what we did last night."

"Yeah, but y'all get to see some family and y'all are second years now. No more bottom of the totem pole."

"Yeah but you guys are graduating and it makes me sad!" she said, adopting a fake pout. "No more adventure quickies at Beacon!"

"I think we're runnin' out of places to do it anyway," he said as he kissed her.

"Still I'm gonna miss being there with you."

"But Stele an' I have been talkin' bout getting a place near Beacon an' splittin' the rent."

"Why Stele?" she asked. She didn't want to admit she was sort of jealous that he would be living with another woman, but he knew and constantly assured her that Stele was not someone to worry about. "Why not Orion?" she asked.

"Cause Stele ain't gonna care if we have our fun, but downside is she'll probably ask ta join in." They laughed together as Yang readjusted and hugged Wyatt tighter.

"Do I get to meet Stele finally?"

"I think you will, they usually make the second year teams train with and shadow fourth years."

"Goodie, that means I get to party with you too."

"I hope so," he kissed her again and then sat up tall. "'Sides, now I hafta take my lumps."

"You're just coming to meeting my dad, it's not like me meeting your dad."

"Well ya already did, so guess we're good there.

"But it will be nice to go see my dad and uncle again."

"Well then we'd better pack. We gotta leave in 'bout three hours."

"Well I can pack up in three minutes, and you live out of a suitcase, so that gives us about two and half hours." She climbed on top of him and looked down, gently massaging his chest.

"That sounds nice," he admitted. "But what're we gonna do with the other two hours and 25 minutes?"

"Shut up!" she said in a laugh. "You can last longer than that!"

He grew a dirty little smirk. "I was talkin' bout you."

"Oh you're on!"

XXX

"So Ruby are you excited about seeing your dad again?" Weiss asked.

"Yep! And Uncle Qrow's gonna be there! I'm so excited! And Blake's gonna meet them both, so is Wyatt! It'll be awesome!" she said happily.

"Are you excited to see your family?" Blake asked.

"My father? No. However I'm always happy to see my sister again," Weiss said.

"You could always come over to visit us!" Ruby hinted.

"As much as I'd like to Ruby, I don't think it's manageable, but I will see what I can do," she said.

"Aww you do like me!" she said teasingly. Weiss' soft smile turned into an icy glare.

"You dolt! I'm just saying I'll leap at the chance to avoid any conversation with my father," she corrected.

"Sure you are," Ruby teased again, this time earning a pillow to the face.

"So where is your sister? Shouldn't we be heading to the docks by now?"

"She's in Wyatt's room, the rest of Team WOLF already left for Leah's village last night. She hadn't been back there in a few years so it's good for all of them."

"So wait, Wyatt and Yang have been left unattended for how long?" Weiss asked, with her face covered by her hands.

"Basically all of last night and this morning," Blake answered with a soft laugh.

"Ew," Ruby whined as she finished processing the questions.

"Well at least she's protected," Weiss said.

"Wait, how do you know?" Blake asked. Weiss walked over to her bed and yanked her pillow off where the other girls saw the three bags of small orange colored pills. Blake tired to withstand the laughter building in her chest and Weiss just covered the pills back up with a frustrated shake of her head.

"She's not exactly subtle!" Weiss argued.

"Well she never claimed to be," Ruby said. "Besides, it's not like she'll ever have kids."

"The thought of Yang becoming a mother is frightening."

"No the scary part is trying to tell her she can't drink for nine months," Ruby corrected.

Blake lost herself in her childish giggles as Ruby said it.

XXX

"Are y'all ready to go?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Ruby shouted as she blitzed onto the airship, dragging Blake with her.

"Weiss you comin' with?" he asked.

"Only until the transfer station, I'm going to Atlas."

"Well good luck," he said.

"Should I tell my sister you said hi?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't threaten me like that." They all boarded the airship and packed their bags away, taking their seats across from each other and enjoying their conversations.

"So Wyatt, are you ready to meet Yang's father?" Weiss asked.

"Why not, y'all met mine," he said. "Though I'm hopin' it'll be under better circumstances."

"We met your father when we invaded his compound and arrested him. I'm not sure there could be worse circumstances."

"As I've learned in life, there could always be worse circumstances, but I'm still happy that Taiyang even agreed ta meet with me."

"Why? Our dad's nice!" Ruby said.

"I've no doubt, but-."

"But it's not exactly comforting when you tell your dad, 'Hi dad this is the guy I was having a secret relationship for a year with, but it's all good now! Oh by the way he's the son of the worst criminal to ever exist'," Yang said with an uneasy expression.

"As long as dad meets him, I think it'll be fine," Ruby said.

"Yeah guess you're right."

"Besides, it's not like he's still a criminal, he's a huntsmen," Blake said. "He's doing good things for the world."

"Reckon yer right, but Imma catch some shut-eye. Didn't sleep well last night," he said, sliding his hat over his eyes.

"Why not?" Ruby asked. Both he and Yang just grew big smirks.

"Secrets of the trade, Miss Rose," he said happily.

"Huh?" she looked over toward her sister who shared the same nasty smirk as Wyatt. "Ew!"

XXX

"Ruby!" Taiyang yelled out happily. Ruby leapt into his arms and they danced around for a while. "It's been so long! Same with you, Yang!"

The daughters danced around with their dad for a few more moments as Blake and Wyatt watched with smiles on their faces.

"It's so good to see you both! And who's this?"

"Dad, this is Blake Belladonna! She's part of our team!" Ruby said happily.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Pleasure is mine, and you are?"

Yang dashed in front of Wyatt with a nervous grin. "Dad, this is Wyatt, my boyfriend," she said very hesitantly. It was quiet for a minute as they looked at each other.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well sir."

"Ha!" Taiyang laughed and shook his hand roughly. "Don't call me sir; you can call me Tai though. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Taiyang," he said, still trying to be respectful of Yang's father.

"Well that about _Tai's_ things up, c'mon in we'll cook up some food!" Wyatt and Yang smiled at each other.

"Hey I get it honestly," she said quietly.

"At least he didn't gimme the dad speeches quite yet."

"That'll come later."

The company headed inside and was welcomed by a man sprawled out on the couch snoring loud enough to give Yang a run for her money.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said happily, though he didn't wake up.

"Is he drunk?" Blake asked.

"Probably," Tai said. He walked over and put the man upright and grabbed his collar. "Hey dipshit, wake up!" he shouted as he put a powerful smack across Qrow's face, stirring him awake.

"Huh, wha?" he asked.

"I need to try that with Stele," Wyatt muttered.

"The girls are back and they brought friends."

"Oh, okay," he looked over and smiled. "Little Red, Big Girl." The two hugged their uncle and enjoyed it for as long as they could.

"Have you been drinking again?" Ruby asked.

"That question offends me, I never stop," he said with a smirk. He looked towards Blake and shook her hand. "You're Blake right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, and you-." Qrow and Wyatt locked eyes and Qrow's face turned to a scowl.

"Good to see ya again, Qrow."

Qrow just kept scowling.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Not in the way ya think," he said.

"You stole my whiskey." Qrow said in a growl.

"You shot me in the rear."

"You stole my whiskey!"

"You shot me in the rear!"

The two stared at each for a few more moments, no one saying a word.

"So, Uncle Qrow this is my boyfriend, Wyatt."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, get 'im out," Qrow said.

"What, no he's-."

"Qrow," Taiyang pulled him aside out of earshot from the girls and Wyatt. "I let him in, I need you to trust me."

"I trust you fine, it's _him_ I don't trust. You know who he is."

"I know who he was, but I'd like to know who he is now."

"People like that don't change!" he whispered harshly.

"You know damn well that they can, Qrow."

"We shouldn't trust him."

"Then trust Yang, you knew her mother, you know how she thinks."

"She's just a kid!"

"She's still old enough to make these decisions, and she's my daughter. I trust her. It's not like he's dating Ruby, Yang is old enough to make these decisions."

The two stood silently for a few minutes, neither one of them backing down.

"I'll talk to him," Qrow said.

"Qrow, don't."

"I'm only gonna threaten him," he said. Qrow finally came back into the room and pointed at Wyatt. "You're coming with me."

"Qrow!" Yang stood up between the two.

"He's gonna replace my whiskey," he said, still staring at Wyatt.

"Qrow, leave him alone," Yang said, but Wyatt pulled her back.

"I'll go," he said.

"Good."

"Wyatt!" Yang whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, Imma hafta take my lumps."

Yang sighed and watched as Qrow led Wyatt away and out of the door.

"So who's hungry?" Taiyang asked.

XXX

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear, I don't like you. I will never like you. And I damn well don't like you around my niece," he started. The two of them were sitting in a booth at the only bar in Patch.

"I understand," he said.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because Yang and I both talked about the risks of us bein' in a relationship, we both understand and we're both ready to support one another."

Qrow just growled and pounded his whiskey. "You've got too much shit hanging over your head, and she's not going to be unaffected."

"I didn't think she would be, Qrow. But she ain't a damsel in distress; Yang is ready to fight with me. Somethin' I've grown to appreciate."

"She shouldn't be fighting with you at all! I know who you are, Wyatt. I know what you've done."

"I ain't tried to hide it, but Yang helped me bury it. We're trying to move on. Qrow believe me, I know what dangers lurk under my name, and I've dealt with them most my life."

"And you'll deal with them until all those shadows catch up with you and bury you, and you'll take Yang with you."

"I know that, cause I told her that. I vehemently warned her and when our relationship was gettin' really serious I told her everythin' I could to scare her away. But she still wanted to stay with me. Trust me when I say this, I tried just as hard you are right now to convince her to leave. But she wanted to stay."

Qrow just looked at Wyatt angrily.

"And I want to stay with her, I will do my best to protect her, but honestly half the time she don't need protectin'. You know that well as I do."

"If she gets hurt, I will not hesitate to kill you. And I'll get away with it."

"If she gets hurt, you best believe I'm already dead or out there tryin' to find who did it. You can join me or hunt me but make no mistake, Yang is the most precious person on Remnant to me."

"You know your family, both of them could target her to hurt you."

"I understand but-." Wyatt paused.

"But nothing, Yang's a target cause she's with you." Qrow looked back up and Wyatt was pale as a ghost, and barely breathing. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"D-did you just say 'both'?"

XXX

"So what's it like being on a team with your little sister?" Tai asked.

"It's pretty good, 'cept she's a dork," Yang said with her tongue out which Ruby replied in kind.

"Is this what you deal with Blake?" Tai asked.

"Most of the time, usually Weiss keeps them in check, or makes it worse. It's about 50/50," she said.

"Sounds like when Qrow and I were in Beacon. So Yang I was meaning to ask, how did you and Wyatt meet?"

"I met him during my year off at the bar down by the docks."

"I remember that place, whatever happened to it?"

"Not sure, it just went up in smoke one day."

"Well I'm glad he's respectful at least," Tai said. "How long have you two been together?"

"Just about a year and a half."

"That's good, I expect him and Qrow to be back any minute."

"But will Wyatt be drunk like Qrow?" Blake asked.

"Wyatt doesn't get drunk, at least not easily," Yang corrected. "So it'll take a long time to get Wyatt drunk."

"So what is Wyatt's team like?"

"You want the long version or the short version?" Ruby asked.

"Basically there's Wyatt, a smart-ass archer, a happy mute pyro, and a good old fashioned berserker," she explained.

"What's the long version?"

"That was the long version, the short version is: they're weird," Yang said.

"Sounds like a fun team."

The gang continued to eat until Wyatt finally did return without Qrow.

"What happened?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Well Qrow said he had somethin' to take care of, he said he'd call ya later Taiyang."

"I'll hear from him later tonight, I think. Well we've got snacks and drinks in the fridge. We'll go out tomorrow for more but please help yourselves. Wyatt may I speak with you, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Yang looked worried again but Taiyang and Wyatt both tried to comfort her. The girls all ran off to the living room to start a movie Ruby had wanted to watch for sometime. Wyatt and Taiyang left for the outside patio, the view of the mountainous region was amazing, and Wyatt had always preferred mountains of the Gray Isles instead of the forests of Beacon and Vale.

"So how was the meeting with Qrow?" he asked as he sat down.

"Bout as well as you'd imagine lots of drinkin' and threats."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Qrow," he said with a laugh. "Well don't worry I'm not going to threaten you as bad as Qrow."

"I appreciate that."

"It's funny, as much as Qrow denies it, Yang really is a lot like her mother."

"Who is her mother?"

"I can't say because she does a lot of undercover work. Yang knows her mother's not dead and hasn't given up on finding her yet."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Like I said, lots of undercover work," he said.

"Right, how's Yang like her?"

"Headstrong to the point of anger, focused on only what interests her, protective to an aggressive degree. The only thing that she got from me was her carefree attitude and her love of puns."

"I share that love by the way," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"I've got some good ones for you then, remind me later."

"Will do," he said with a grin.

"I know who you are, Wyatt. I've known ever since Ozpin told me you were in Beacon."

"Why did he tell you?"

"Yang's mother spent a long time investigating the Grays before they went down. I may have known what you did with the Grays, but I also know what you did to the Grays."

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. I know it's a sign of respect and all, but I don't mind."

"Don't much know what else to call ya," Wyatt said.

"Then stick to Taiyang, it's my name after all."

"True, ya said ya know what I did to the Grays, but what about after that? I may have gotten out from Earl's grasp, but I weren't exactly a nice guy."

"Well neither was Yang, I know some of what she did, and I know that she may not have been telling me the full truth when she told me how you guys met."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me you guys met at the bar by the airship docks during her year off."

"Well it's partially right," he offered.

"You don't need to tell me, here's what I do care about, Wyatt." Taiyang stood up and leaned against the balcony. "Yang is my daughter; I care about her safety and her well being. But as much as I want her to stay here where I know everything she does, I know that's not her. She's never been one to sit still and watch the world go by. So I want you to promise me something, promise me that you'll be with her. Promise me that you'll watch her and protect her. If you can honestly promise me that, I have no quarrel with your relationship."

Wyatt wanted to say yes, he wanted to just say I plan to; he wanted to do anything at that moment. But Qrow's words hung with him.

"Ya said ya know me, so that means ya know what Imma go through fer the rest of my life. I love Yang I really do, that part's easy. But I can't justify puttin' her through all that," he said.

"In any other circumstance, you might have had a point there. But remember this: Yang's gone through her own turmoil and didn't have anyone to help her through it besides herself. I knew when she got someone to help her through it a year and a half ago when she started really smiling again. You helped her, even if you don't know you did, I think she wants to help you."

"Yeah she does." Wyatt looked down at the valley below him and thought. Taiyang waited for him until Wyatt finally nodded. "I promise, I'll be there."

"That's all I needed to know," he said happily.

"I just got one more question for ya," Wyatt told him as he started to leave. Taiyang turned back with a smirk.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Depends on how well ya know the James'."

XXX

Wyatt walked back in to see all three girls sleeping happily on the couch, the movie blaring at them even as they slept. Wyatt turned off the TV and grabbed a recliner on the other end of the room and leaned back into the soft chair. He couldn't help but stare at Yang as she snored against Ruby's head, sending the younger girls hair flying with every breath. Even as she rolled over and over trying to find a comfortable position she still was sleeping peacefully.

"I love you."

XXX

Weiss still hugged her sister tightly even as the rest of her family greeted her. In truth she only really liked visiting her sister, even with how strict Winter had become in the military. Still Weiss knew she had a soft spot for her baby sister.

"How was your first year at Beacon, Weiss?" Weiss couldn't help but smile even bigger when she used her name. There was no more formality now that the parents were gone; it was just them, just as when they were younger.

"It was amazing, and I still have the highest grades!" she boasted.

"That's good, considering you'll be taking the PRAC test when you get back," Winter told her. She poured their coffee and sat back across from Weiss.

"I've taken all three of the practice exams and have scored mid 70's each time."

"That's good considering the actual exam is always slightly easier than the practice exams, at least from my experience."

"What did you score?" Weiss asked.

"My second year I scored a 74 and my fourth year I scored an 80. I was the second highest in my class."

"That's impressive," Weiss immediately began feeling more and more nervous about her tests now. That was a daunting number to beat.

"Yes, now about your team, how will they score?"

"Well Blake's smart but she's never been a good test taker, so it's hard to judge, it's the same with Ruby our leader. And Yang?" Weiss thought back and realized that though Yang did her homework (most of the time she forgot to turn it in), she didn't score that high on assignments. Although she scored extremely high on tests, which was infuriating to Weiss because she never studied at all, which kept her in the B's and low A's range. "I'm not sure about Yang actually."

"Then might I suggest you take some time before you get start classes again to really study for the test, it will be beneficial to your team."

"I'm sure it would."

"I suppose that's enough about formal matters for now. How is your relationship with your team?"

"Well, they're my team and honestly it's like having three best friends."

"I can imagine. I know this might be early, but have you considered having a romantic relationship?"

Weiss' eyes widened and she grew uncomfortable. "That doesn't seem like a topic we should discuss Winter."

"I feel it is. Are there any men in mind for you?"

"W-well there was one, but it didn't work out. I just don't think about things like that! I'm there to learn!" she defended.

"I understand, but you of all people should realize that you're expected to be someone important in your life."

"What does that-?"

"So trust me when I say that you should enjoy the times you have with someone you love. Because you don't know what's going to happen."

"But that's not fair!"

"Why not you're enjoying the time aren't you?"

"I'd enjoy it, but it's still not fair."

"How so? It is for your enjoyment isn't it, and lots of people have flings to relax themselves."

"But it's not fair to her!"

Weiss and Winter's eyes widened at the same time and Weiss clapped her hands over her mouth. Her face grew a dark crimson and she looked away from Winter down towards the ground. Tears began to surface as she tried to keep breathing.

"I was unaware you felt that way," Winter said. "How long?"

Weiss could only shrug still trying to calm herself down.

"Is there a woman in mind?"

Weiss nodded this time as her face flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Have I met her?"

Weiss nodded again.

"It's your team leader isn't it?"

Weiss couldn't move this time, she just wanted to explode. Everything within her wanted the whole world to just shrink away. She was beyond embarrassed and just wanted to run away.

"I see."

It was silent as Weiss tried to calm back down, her breathing was loud and ragged. Each breath she took burned in her throat and the acidic bile threatened to surface as she held her stomach. Her eyes stung from the tears and her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. Winter waited patiently as her sister tried to calm down, she herself was shocked at her sister's sudden confession but given her romantic choices she couldn't judge.

"I suppose I must be honest now," she said. Weiss barely looked up, letting the stray hairs hide as much as she could. "I've been with someone for about four months, but I'm telling you this in confidence that you will say nothing."

Weiss nodded.

"The man that I am with is also in the military, this is against regulations and we both know it. But with you taking over the SDC hopefully I'll be able to leave soon, and our worries will be over. Again, this must not leave the two of us."

"I, I u-understand," Weiss said.

"In return, I will not tell our parents about this, not until you are ready. But I will warn you to be careful. You said it wasn't fair and it's not. Father isn't happy with you in the first place for leaving Atlas, but at the same time you agreed to take leadership of the company. He respects you're going to live your life, but this is a departure greater than anything I think he would anticipate. He might not-."

"I know!" she said angrily into her hands. "I've tried to deny it! I don't want her getting hurt!" Weiss was quiet again and let the room echo with a bitter silence. She held herself tightly and fought her tears once again.

"Did you know Father is putting an anti-discriminatory edict for the SDC in place?" Winter finally asked.

Weiss looked up toward her slowly.

"It will equalize pay, quality of work, and insurance for every worker for our company, regardless of heritage."

Weiss' eyes widened at her words.

"Sometimes, people can change."

The two were quiet for a long time and slowly watching the sun set as Weiss calmed down. Eventually she looked her sister in the eyes and was able to hold another small conversation. The hours crawled on as Winter looked at the clock with nervous eyes. She put down her coffee cup, initiating more serious conversation was impending.

"Though part of the reason I wanted to talk to you alone was because of one of your friends, I think they're in some trouble."

"What did Yang do now?" she asked with a groan.

"No not from your team, from the elder team you were shadowing."

"Team WOLF? Is it about Wyatt?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she said. Winter dug into her bag and pulled out a series of photos. "These were taken by a woman shadowing our target, someone connected to Mr. James."

"But Earl's in prison, we arrested him ourselves."

"I never said it was Earl."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked over the pictures in ever-growing horror. "Oh, no."

XXX

"Wow, this is amazing!" Orion said, he scanned over the small village as it rushed about, getting its needs done. "This is where you were born Leah?"

"Yes, this is my home." Leah had the faintest smile on her face as she stared out at her village.

Fang was just as enamored with the setting; she clung onto Leah's arm and twisted her head around to let her take in everything.

"You two explore, but behave," she warned, pointing at Orion.

"What?!" he asked.

"I need to talk with my Elder, but please enjoy."

She gave them some money and let them go, giving one final kiss to Fang before she went away. Orion took his funds and went toward one of the blacksmiths shops as Fang went towards the center of town. Leah walked through and though people looked at her, she didn't think anyone recognized her. At least not well enough to remember. She waited by the entrance of the Elder's home for a moment, a moment of trepidation. Finally she mustered up the courage to knock on his door. The small thuds echoed out behind her as others did finally look her way. She heard more whispers behind her, questions of who she was, asking why she was there. She tried her best to ignore them, but they hounded at her. Clawing at the back of her mind like the dark beasts, her worries increased as she stood there. As much as she loved it here, she also felt the insecurities from so long ago pulling her back into the fear she remembered. She looked up just as the Elder opened the door and grew a wide smile. She tried to smile back but she was too scared. She knelt before him out of respect and he did the same, to her surprise. When the two stood he embraced her in laughter and she reciprocated.

"It is good!" he said happily.

"It is good."

"Please come in," he moved aside and led her in. The home was just as she remembered it, so long ago. "How long has it been, my child?"

"Almost six years, give or take," she said softly.

"Far too long. May I get you a drink?"

"I'd like some of your tea," she admitted.

"Of course, what brings you back? You have one year left don't you?"

"Yes, but I've brought friends. They're exploring."

"I see!" he poured her tea and sat across from her. "I'd enjoy meeting them."

"I'm sure you will," she said softly.

"Something troubles you my child?"

She looked into his eyes and felt her walls breaking; she shook her head and starting speaking her native tongue.

" _I know I belong here, I feel in my blood. The moment I step into the village I smile. But now all I can here are the whispers, worse than anything I've ever fought._ "

" _We would not turn you away Lea'han'khalad'ashanta'kahdal. We know of your trials, and of your fears, and though we do not understand it all, we know you._ "

" _But they claw at me!_ " she said, tears were starting to gather. " _I feel them, tearing my chest open and scattering me out. They leave me weak! I fear for myself as for my love, she would feel them too!_ " Leah held her breath, the Elder now knew of her and Fang being together. " _I do not want to put her through what I go through, it is not fair._ "

" _If she truly loves you, she will guide you through it._ "

" _But I will not lead her through shadow, it is not fair._ "

"Then don't, let her make the choice. It is your life," he held her shoulders as she fought her emotions. "You are strong, my child, no matter how you fight it, you are strong in heart as well as flesh. I have heard you sing," he reminded.

She looked up in an embarrassing blush, no one at Beacon knew about that.

"I don't want her to be hurt because I'm too selfish to let go, the people were wary of me before I left, now I bring a woman lover to them and come bearing the pelts of dark beasts I've slain!" her concern dripped in her voice and her face. "They will not lash at me, they know they cannot. But I don't want to put Fang in line of their malice."

The Elder sighed and began to speak when the pounding of drums interrupted him; they were not the war drums that signaled attacks, but dancing drums. They opened the door and watched a small crowd gather by the square. Leah pushed her way in to see a group of dancers and in the middle dancing along them was Fang. She danced as they did and smiled all the while. Even when the others parted to put the light on her she just kept dancing. The song ended and they all clapped for each other. Fang smiled big enough that her namesake shone out in the sunlight but no one cared. They congratulated her and complimented her, even as she spotted Leah. She dashed through the crowd and nearly tackled Leah as she hugged her tightly and kissed her. Leah closed her eyes tightly waiting for the jeers to start but to her surprise, no one noticed. They wanted to talk to Fang or they were still gushing over her dancing.

"Do you still fear, Leah?" The Elder asked. Leah hugged Fang even tighter than she did to her.

"I don't think I'll ever stop, but at least some worries are gone."

The whole scene finally ended and left the three standing in the center of town talking. Until an older woman came up to Leah in a cold sweat, Leah was content to keep talking to the Elder.

"Lea'han'khalad'ashanta'kahdal? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but who are you?" she asked. Fang had clung to Leah's arm in a moment.

"She came from another village," The elder started.

"It was destroyed by the dark beasts; we would have all died were it not for a savior."

"What does this have to do with me?"

XXX

Orion stood by the blacksmiths shop and watched as they forged hundreds of weapons for their hunts. One of the smith's apprentices asked if he needed assistance but Orion was just simply happy to watch in awe as he did it. A group of others came to the shop boasting of another successful hunt, which Orion took notice of. They brought up a large boar for the fires and Orion noticed the large spear between its eyes.

"Well done," Orion said. The young hunters turned and nodded.

"It was Upu'ana! He is the best hunter among us." They pointed to a young man, he couldn't have been any older than Orion and Orion could see his eyes and the claws on his hands.

"You're a Faunus?" he asked.

"Yes, I am a Beast-Blood, it is a gift!" he said happily.

"Well good, some people don't take it like that."

"You are one as well?" he asked.

"Yep!" Orion slipped his contacts out and they saw the dull golden eyes. "Technically I'm only half Faunus, my dad was but my mom wasn't."

"It is good! Why do you wear false eyes?"

"I have very sensitive vision, so this helps with dulling some of it so I'm not in pain all the time."

"I see, how clear is your sight?"

Orion looked up and saw a bird high in the sky; he drew his bow quickly, nocked and fired. Upu'ana looked up and tracked the arrow but lost it in the clear sky. Orion tracked the falling bird and fired another arrow pinning the now dead goose to a tree.

The hunters awed over the shot in their tongue, which Orion didn't understand.

"Amazing, can you hunt with a spear as well?"

"Oh, no you'd be better than me. I just shoot my bow and hit hard with these," he said and flicked his wrists, pulling the bow apart and using his hand-axes.

"It is good!" Upu'ana said. "Who made your weapon?"

"My older sister, her name was Thena Artis."

"Artis?" Upu'ana asked. "Like Ullr Artis?"

Orion's eyes went wide and he was speechless. "Y-you knew my dad?"

"He was a hunter; he traded often with our villages. You look just like him."

Orion couldn't help but smile. The others branched apart but Upu'ana pulled Orion to the side. "Are you familiar with the Beast-Blood army?"

"The what?"

"They call themselves the White Fang," he said quietly. Orion's face fell and he sneered. "You do not agree with them?"

"They were peaceful, now they've become terrorists trying to hurt innocent people. So no I don't."

"That is not what they say they are," Upu'ana said quietly.

"Adam is a liar, he radicalizes these people to believe what they're doing is right! It's-." Orion sighed. "I have a bad past with them."

"Perhaps it would have ended differently," Upu'ana said.

"What would have ended differently?"

"The red man came and took a few with him, he was a good talker."

"He was here, Adam Taurus?"

"Yes, that was his name. He had others with him, and he asked if we had seen someone. Someone like you,"

Orion's face contorted.

"Do you know where he went?"

XXX

Wyatt woke up in his recliner to an empty room, the morning sun was glaring through the window on his face and he shifted with a careful grunt and a slow yawn. He sat up in the chair and slowly made his way up to a standing position. He sighed when he realized his ribs weren't hurting and he could stand on both legs.

"It's gonna be a good day," he said happily. He walked into the kitchen where a pot of coffee sat beside a note. The scribbling looked like both of the siblings were fighting with different pens trying to write the same note. He deciphered a time of return and a vague description of where they went, followed by various comments that were scribbled out by the other ones ink. He sipped at his coffee and sat enjoying the mountain view and the quiet. He checked his scroll when a small sound broke his daze, seeing the message from Qrow.

" _I checked it out, it looks like it's true._ "

" _Any way to prove it for sure?_ "

" _Besides the obvious you mean?_ "

" _That's what I thought, I appreciate it Qrow, keep me informed_."

" _I'll try._ "

Wyatt was once again left in the quiet, this time disturbed by the thoughts of his meeting. Once again his scroll blew up with messages but this time from his team, all of them said the same thing, they desperately needed to talk to him. Wyatt sighed again and sent his replies, now he was just concerned. He tried to replace the calm view but it wasn't working. He finally heard the door open and Yang rush through calling his name, he didn't hear anyone else even as she stormed through the house. She finally popped her head out of the balcony door and plopped down beside him.

"I got somethin' for ya!" she said happily. She pulled out a small bag and Wyatt's eyes widened.

"They have those here?"

"Yep! Turns out the baker's from Atlas and he missed them just as much as you did." She handed him the roll and he snatched it quickly, biting into it with a satisfied sigh. "And I got booze!" she put the six-pack on the table between them and cracked her open one. "So what'cha thinking about?"

"A lot," he said with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"Stuff," he said with a smirk.

"Smart-ass." Yang gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I know, where're the others?"

"Blake and Rubes are off downtown, Dad's talking with Qrow and I'm chilling with my boyfriend."

"Sounds bout right," he said. She handed him a drink and they sat staring at the vista before them.

"So tell me the truth, what were you really thinking about?"

Wyatt sighed and put down his drink. "The same thing I always am."

"Me?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Oh, shit I was kidding."

"I ain't, gotta lotta stuff goin' on. Lotta stuff on my mind, most all of it comes back to us."

"We've talked about this, though. I'm ready."

"Ya sure bout that?" he asked again.

"More than sure."

"How can ya? I ain't sure bout it, let alone someone else."

"Then enough of the 'I need to be protective bullshit', tell me what we're facing."

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. She definitely wasn't a damsel in distress. "Don't worry bout it for now." He stood up and she got up to argue with him but he grabbed her hands and held her close.

She recognized what he was doing, and she wanted to fight it. But the look on his face said that he needed this.

"Hold on," she said as she pulled away. She flipped through her scroll and found the song he'd sung the last time they did this. It started playing and they danced with it. "Much better."

"I reckon yer right," he twirled her around and held her close. "I reckon yer right." They continued to dance happily, even as the door echoed with the knock.

"It's probably my sister, she's got keys."

"Mmhmm." They kept dancing until the pounding overtook them. "Seems she might 'ave forgotten 'em."

"Sheesh," she stormed over and slung the door open with Wyatt right behind her. "Didja forget your keys, Rubes?" Yang ran out of steam as she asked when she saw barrel between her eyes.

Wyatt barely managed to pull her back out of range from the blast, and slam the door behind her. He pulled her behind the couch as he drew his own guns, he had no sooner done it than the second blast tore straight through the door. Wyatt held his guns in the assailants face as they did with their shotgun to him. Yang's anger got the best of her and she lunged to tackle the assailant but they redirected her and sent her flying through the door and out into the yard. Wyatt gave a few shots but the assailant turned again and dodged everyone, placing the barrel of her shotgun in to the soft part of his jaw. He replied by doing the same to her. She stood across from him in a long dark grey coat and a plain black hat similar to his. Her light blonde hair was tied in a single small braid that traveled the length of her back and down near her boots.

"This here's 'tween us, got it?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked, clicking his hammers. He tried to find her eyes but they were covered by her low hat.

"Y'ain't gonna pull that trigger 'fore I do, boy, so listen close. Ya know who's on my tail, so get 'em off. I don't care how ya do it, but get the Shadow off me!"

"I don't know who you are!" he shouted. He tried to move her hat but she kept him away.

The woman raised her eyebrow and pulled the hammer of her gun, smirking when Wyatt didn't flinch. "Then yer dumber than I thought ya was, but make no mistake. Tell them to get off my ass, or Imma kill the blonde one. That oughta git yer attention."

Wyatt growled and shoved the guns deeper into her jaw but she spun him around and had him on his knees. Wyatt used his semblance to trace the arc of the next shot and counter, but she avoided it and had him at a standoff again. "You try it and I-."

"Send the message, boy!" The woman loaded a grey shell into her gun and fired at the ceiling sending dust flying throughout the room, Wyatt tried to track the woman but she was gone. Yang came back in a few seconds later, eyes red and hair glowing.

"Who has the balls?!" she screamed, trying to wade her way through the dust.

"Ironically it was a gal," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little bit FUCKING PISSED!" she growled. Wyatt held her tight after holstering his guns and sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"A message."

XXX

 _Get ready for Wolf's Shadow! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time._


	2. Meeting SLKE

_Welcome to the first part of Wolf's Shadow, this part is focused mainly on Wyatt. There will be stories for each character coming soon._

 _A couple quick things this story introduces another OC team Team SLKE (pronounced Silk) and they are all my own creations._

 _This story also takes place about two weeks into RWBY's second year of Beacon and WOLF's fourth year._

 _Please enjoy and if you have any questions send me a message I'll answer what I can._

 _Enjoy!_

XXX

"Wyatt?" Orion asked. As Wyatt's eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized what he was holding, and who it was pointing it out. It was common knowledge that Wyatt slept with a generic revolver under his pillow, and it was appreciated by some members of the team. And it was also well known that every once in a while Wyatt was subject to nightmares, from his past or his worries as a leader.

However the two rarely came into play at the same time. But as was just demonstrated by the bullet hole in the wall and the gun pointing at Orion's gut, there's a first time for everything.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked. Wyatt sat panting for a moment hesitant to do anything other than drop the gun.

"I'm goin' for a walk," Wyatt said. He put on his poncho and grabbed his hat.

"Wyatt it's four in the morning!" Leah said quietly. Fang was somehow still asleep. Wyatt reached for his boots as Orion grabbed his shoulder.

"Wyatt, what's going on?"

"I just gotta clear my head, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Orion said. Wyatt collapsed on the other side of the door with shaky breaths. It was silent until he heard a very annoyed Leah.

"Duct-tape doesn't fix a bullet hole you twig!"

Wyatt gave a short chuckle and kept walking. He moved out to one of the many balconies and resisted the urge to vomit.

"Trouble sleepin'?" Stele asked. Wyatt's eyes widened and he welcomed the sight.

"Stele, what're ya doin' here?"

"Well I was just enjoyin' a whiskey on ta rocks and couldn't help but over hear yer little nightmare problem," she said with a smirk. Her long red hair and antlers did nothing to obscure her in the moonlit night. "Anythin' that terrifies ye that much, the dreaded Wyatt James, enough ta put a bullet hole in yer bloody wall? Shite, get me away from tha'!"

"It weren't that bad," Wyatt assured her.

"Yer a terrible liar ye know that right?" Wyatt glared at her. "I'm just sayin'." She hopped the rail and sat down leaving Wyatt to lean on it. "I heard aboot yer da, that can't have gone well."

"Went about as well as ya'd expect," he admitted.

"Even so, hard ta hear, but I did hear some good news," she said with a smirk.

"And that is?"

"Yer off tomorra', howsabout ya stop by and crack open one a' them jars? For old time's sake?"

"Maybe, if I ain't with RWBY."

"Who's tha'?"

"They're the team I went with to take care of my pa."

"Sounds like fun, how dare ye?"

"How dare I what?" he asked.

"Set up a play date with te' first years wit'out me? Shame on ye, Wyatt."

"They ain't first years anymore, just like we ain't third years. Besides, I ain't sayin' ya can't come," Wyatt said with a smirk. They both laughed for a while.

"Speakin' of commin', heard ya finally told yer team 'boot the wench ye've been ridin'."

"Good Lord, Stele." Wyatt put his hands in his face.

"Wha', it's a good thing!"

"It is, but please don't phrase it like that!"

"What should I say then? Yer a beast wit' two backs? Doin' the horizontal tango? Slipped 'er the goods?"

"Stele," Wyatt moaned out.

"Cunning linguistics? Slap n' Tickle? Bumpin' uglies? Sank 'er battleship? Plowed 'er field?" Stele soon lost her balance and fell laughing on the ground.

"Filthy little one-track mind, I rightly swear!" Wyatt groaned and helped her up.

"Come on though, 'plowed 'er field' was a good one."

"Yes it was," Wyatt admitted. "But yes Yang an' I are official."

"How'd Orion take it?"

"Bout as well as ya could imagine, or maybe even worse, he's been doin' better but I know it rattles 'im a might lot."

"Well, 'e'll get used to it."

"He'll have ta, though can't say I blame him after all that stuff with Leo went down."

"Who is currently doin' better by ta by."

"Tell him that, he needs to hear it."

"Still ain't talked ta 'im?" Stele asked.

"Naw, he hasn't heard a word." It grew quiet between them as they stared at the broken moon.

"Welp, I'd better hit the hay, ot'erwise me team'll get worried. Howsabout we meet up tomorra' after ye get done woopin' up on ta underlin's?"

"Sounds like fun, ya invitin' yer team?"

"Maybe I will, maybe not. I do know one thing, ye need ta get shite-faced."

"That's yer solution to everything."

"Cause it usually works! Ta-ta, Wyatt."

"Night, Stele." Wyatt smirked and walked back to his dorm. He sat and listened a bit before opening the door.

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Leah asked.

"Look at the facts, after that meeting with Ozpin at the beginning of the year he's barely slept, he's had more nightmares and the guy can barely keep his eyes open."

"Do you think he actually did get in trouble for dating Yang?"

"No," Orion said. "If he did he would have told us. I think there's more going on, I think maybe something happened when he went to Patch."

"You think?" Leah asked.

Orion sighed deeply. "I don't know. It could be he's just nervous, but it hasn't been this bad since you-know-what." Wyatt cringed. "I just hope he'll be okay."

"Well tomorrow maybe we can get him of campus, go out and do something."

"Maybe," Orion muttered. "I never really apologized did I?"

"For what?"

"A lot," Orion said with a scoff. "But all that stupid shit I said about Yang."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I was thinking about my sister and some stuff when I was at your village, and how much that still affected me," he sighed audibly. "And I started thinking about all the crap he probably has on his shoulders. It's like Ruby said, he should enjoy what he's got."

"Yes," Leah agreed.

"I mean, Fang's been so happy with you ever since you two got together, hell maybe you can teach her to speak."

"I doubt it, but thank you for being so supportive."

"Yeah well," he got up and moved to the bathroom, "We're gonna have to find a way to patch that up tomorrow." Wyatt entered the room quietly and nodded to Leah. "Who knows maybe we should just give him and Yang the room tomorrow, maybe getting laid will help him calm down." Orion entered and made eye contact with him.

"Yes?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm just saying it could help," Orion said.

"Yeah," Wyatt chuckled a bit and strolled to bed.

"You seem to be in better spirits," Leah said happily.

"Had a good chat with Stele."

"Really?" Leah asked.

"Yep, it was quite nice."

"Dang, we gotta hang with them."

"Stele might be one step ahead of ya, she's already invited me ta visit."

"Well that should be enjoyable," Leah said.

"Yeah, but first sleep." Wyatt smirked and collapsed on his bed.

"That didn't take long."

XXX

"What's taking so long?" Orion asked. They sat in the empty sparring arena for a while.

"Don't rightly know, Professor Goodwitch said that we should meet in here," Wyatt said.

"Glad we weren't the only ones ta get te orders!" Stele shouted. She was in her vest and button-up combo with her top hat, she spun her cane in her hand and marched up to them. The rest of team SLKE joined her soon afterward.

"Good to see you Stele!" Orion said happily.

"As good as it is, I still haven't forgiven ye!" she said with her smirk. "But aye, that it is! Leah, yer lookin' smokin' hot as always!"

"Sorry I'm taken," Leah said as she hugged her. Fang rushed up quickly and hugged Leah's arm and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Ah Fang, good ta see ya as well, lass. Still not speakin'?" Fang just shook her head. "Got me hopes up fer nothin'."

"So what're ya doin' here?"

"Not sure, Ozpin just said to show up here t'day."

"Wait a second, two fourth-year teams? What's goin' on?" Wyatt asked.

Almost on command the doors opened and second years started piling in.

"Aren't there like 6 second year teams?" Stele asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wyatt said.

"Cause I don't count that much," she kept counting them as she spoke.

"Hi Wyatt!" Ruby shouted, only to be pulled down by an embarrassed Weiss.

"Look at that Ruby's here," Leah said.

"What's going on?" Orion asked.

"If you'd like to take a seat Mr. Artis, I'll explain," Ozpin said suddenly. Orion launched a good three yards in the opposite direction with a shriek. The older teams choked back laughter as they sat down.

"That wasn't cool man," Orion muttered.

The room quelled down the conversation as Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin took the stage.

"I would first like to welcome each of the returning students to their second year, and offer congratulations to all of you." The fourth years applauded as they nodded in recognition. "And to help start your second year we'll pair you with fourth year teams that you will train with and shadow. This is to help you step into your role as Hunters, and to give the fourth years a chance to impart wisdom and to practice leading, as they will have to in the future. For now we will have sparring matches from members of the teams as a chance to see what you're working with."

There were conversations starting already, but Ozpin simply sipped at his coffee.

"When you are asked to the stage, you'll introduce yourselves. Your name, year, and weapons before you begin the match. Afterwards we'll split you up and re-assign you as we see fit. But make no mistake, no teams will be split up only the individuals you train with will change. Let us begin with you Mr. James."

"OOH! If'n Wyatt's up there, I'll take 'im on! Give these kiddies a show!" Stele shouted. Wyatt chuckled.

"As you wish, take your places." Stele and Wyatt marched up to the stage, and just based on their appearance they couldn't be more different.

Wyatt was mostly covered by his poncho, a dusty gray that covered most of his chest and arms. His blue jeans and black desert hat were the only bits of color on him. Stele on the other hand?

Stele wore a vibrant blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an equally bright red vest on top of it. She twirled her black cane in her fingers and let her hair run wild underneath her top hat. Blake was instantly drawn to the large rack of antlers on her head sticking up just as high as the hat.

"Ladies first," Wyatt said with a tip of his hat.

"Welp, I'm Stele Demonium, leader of Team SLKE, and a fourth year student. And this here is my Night-Out!" She twirled her cane a little longer then withdrew the sleek red blade that was inside it.

"I'm Wyatt James, leader of Team WOLF and also a fourth year student. These?" He twirled his revolvers around a bit. "These here are my revolvers, Charity and Temperance. They're pearl-handled, the barrel is made of a gold/steel alloy and they hold six shots each."

"Let the round begin," Ozpin said as he left.

"WAIT!" Everyone paused as Stele held her hands up. "Ye've gotta play me theme song!" She threw a small disc towards the top of the room. "It'll make it great!"

Wyatt stood chuckling as Stele took a small flask from her hip and downed the whole thing.

"Feelin' bold are ya?"

"Wit' ye? Course I am!"

Stele soon began to stagger, even as Ozpin began the round. Wyatt took his time with his first two shots but Stele even in her state dodged them with grace. She traversed the arena unpredictably and soon was engaged in a sword fight with Wyatt. They fought long enough for the clanging metal to become deafening, and though Wyatt's precision was trumping Stele's anarchy initially, soon there was no clear winner.

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked.

"She's got a sort of Drunken Fist semblance, basically the more alcohol she drinks the better she fights. But because of her staggering and drunken antics, Wyatt can't use his anticipation semblance to predict her so they just fight like this."

That became clear when Stele fell flat on her face to dodge a shot from Wyatt's gun and then up on her hands to kick it away. Wyatt dove for his weapon afterward only barely dodging a well placed round house and leaping away to put more distance between them. Stele kept staggering and even giggled slightly as she made herself steady. The music paused beginning another build as Wyatt reloaded.

"Yer move."

Stele smirked and staggered over toward him as she used her cane as a club to counter his sword but Wyatt just shot Freeze dust out leaving a trail of icy spikes that decorated the floor and limited where she could walk. Wyatt dodged every one of her strikes even while reloading. Soon he threw one of his revolvers high in the air as he grabbed Stele's cane and shot her legs, encasing her in ice. She withdrew the sword but he was quick to pin it to the ice with the scabbard part of her cane. Not long after that his second revolver landed in his hand pointing directly between Stele's eyes with a menacing click to signal the end of the round.

The music faded just as they stood there.

"Tell me ye got a recordin' of tha'! Cause I shan't be doin' it again!" Stele shouted happily. She took her Night-Out and began breaking away at the ice. "Tha's cold!"

"Well done both of you," Ozpin said as he approached the stage. Stele hugged Wyatt and both walked back to their seats.

"So that's Stele?" Yang asked Wyatt as he came back.

"Yep, now you know why I said you ain't gotta be worried?"

"I think she just worries me more to be honest," she said with a smirk.

"Well that too."

"Next, Karnin Argos and Pyrrha Nikos." The two were remarkably similar. Then as they conversed they realized why. They were speaking the same language, both he and Pyrrha treated each other like family as soon as they met. Karnin was at least six feet, wearing a bronze chest plate and a pleated battle skirt.

"I am Karnin Argos, I am a fourth year student in Team SLKE and Chimera is my weapon." He revealed the spear, a long spear with three changing heads from a trident, so a short single edged blade, to a traditional spear tip. It stood almost as tall as he would he spun it a bit before taking his stance.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, I am a second year student in Team JNPR and these are my weapons Milo and Akouo." She took her stance with the sword and shield.

"Begin." Pyrrha dashed out and Karnin's spear met her shield quickly.

No one is quite sure what happened in the fight, the two moved with speed that boggled the mind and no one could really track the fight, towards the end of the round though, it was getting to both of them. Pyrrha rushed him and began another assault but Karnin simply held out his hand and a flash of light kept her away. A glowing force field held her at bay long enough for Karnin to counter her with the blunt end of his spear. Pyrrha was able to manipulate it but barely, he was fast and strong.

"Time's up."

The two stood panting, leaning on their weapons.

"You have truly improved since our last bout, sister," Karnin slung his weapon and held his hand out. She shook it with vigor.

"I had hoped. It was good to see you again Karnin." The two parted ways and left the stage bare.

"Next, Eli Dutch and Blake Belladonna."

Blake slowly made her way down as she saw the man stand at attention across from her. He wore combat armor marked from years of use, his stance was clearly military, also evidenced by the tattoos on the visible parts of his arms and his clean cut appearance.

"Eli Dutch, fourth year student of team SLKE," he withdrew his combat rifle and readied it in a flash. "Predator is my weapon of choice."

"Blake Belladonna, second year student of RWBY and Gambol Shroud," she said. She took her stance and he took his, readying his gun as she did her blade. He put on his helmet and stood across from her, the slim black band the only thing marking the grey helmet.

"Begin."

Blake dashed into the fray quickly, expecting a counter-attack. She didn't expect for Eli to vanish into thin air. She recovered and tried to find him, but he was gone. At least until she felt the butt of his rifle collide with her back. She leapt away and looked for him but he was still invisible. She closed her eyes and listened intently. She heard his boot scuff on the ground as he readied another strike, she let him hit but her clone disappeared as he did and she reappeared behind him with a clean strike, breaking his camouflage momentarily. He turned and laid down fire on the ground before her that rose in plumes of flame, he emptied his magazine but he was already reloading before Blake could react. By the time he'd stopped he was back in his camouflage and untraceable. Blake concentrated again and could track his footsteps for a moment. But the second she dove to attack he was gone again. He was baiting her, and she knew it. She grabbed a clip of Shock dust and opened fire on the area, a stray bullet clipped his armor sending streams of electricity all around his body. She wrapped the ribbon of her weapon around his leg and pulled him closer to strike with her sword. But he was ready with a pair of combat knives, keeping time with every single move she made.

"Time," Ozpin called out. Blake withdrew and Eli pulled off his helmet with a smile.

"Now that was fun," he said with a laugh, he put his weapons away and strolled off, whistling a tune. Blake was content with her prowess and happily left the stage.

"Next, Orion Artis and Nora Valkyrie."

"Ooh," Ruby said as she watched them go down.

"This should be interesting," Pyrrha agreed.

"Orion Artis, fourth year student of Team WOLF, and Asteros is my weapon." He pulled his bow out and nocked an arrow quickly turning towards Nora who returned his glare with a weird smile.

"Nora Valkyrie! Second year student! Team JNPR! Magnahild!" she said as she raised her hammer high.

Orion stood ready in his crouched position and Nora skipped around ready to fight.

"This could either be really cool or one of them is going to the infirmary," Jaune said quietly.

"I'd say both," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Begin."

Orion quickly launched his arrow but Nora swung her hammer hard enough to shatter the arrow on contact.

"Aww come on! It takes forever to make those!" he whined as she lunged at him. Orion dodged the first strike, turned his bow into his two hand axes and kept up with her. Her sheer power out classed him, but he was far more nimble than she was. He kept her guessing where he'd be next, but he was always at range to be hit by the hammer unless he kept moving. Orion leapt at her and landed on the head of her hammer, using the momentum of her swing to catapult him across the arena and in range for more arrows. Nora returned in kind by kneeling with her newly formed grenade launcher. "Oh, that is so not fair," he said to himself.

"I know!" she said happily. She launched her barrage of grenades and sent him dodging each blast.

"Okay, fine!" Orion drew an arrow and covered it with a fine powder he pulled from his pack. He let the arrow fly and Nora swung to hit it but the moment she did an explosion of fine grey dust scattered on the arena, covering it in a thick cloud of swirling grey.

"Ooh, he's goin' all out," Wyatt said.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cause he'll still be able to see her, long as he takes his contacts out."

In the cloud Orion took out his contacts and concentrated to activate his semblance. He could watch the faint blue outline of Nora dancing around in the dust trying to get her bearings.

"That was cool! Do it again!" she shouted.

"She's an odd little duck," he said softly. He took aim and shot three more arrows, pinning her feet to the ground and knocking off a decent portion of her aura. With the shot it became harder to see the outline but it was still visible. He lunged at her just as she swung her hammer straight down to send the dust flying. As she did she was too late to stop the final attack of him landing on her back with the axes. The "low aura" buzzer sounded and they broke off. Orion pulled the arrows out and put them back into his bag. Nora got a good look at him before he put his contacts back in.

"OH!" she said happily as she moved closer. "I knew it! You're Ullr's son!"

Orion looked at her cautiously as she said it. "You knew my dad?"

"Yeah, he trained with my dad up North! He's in one of my dad's pictures, you look _just_ like him!"

Orion grew a faint smile as his face softened. "That means a lot to me, thank you." He put his weapons away and the two of them returned to their seats, once there Orion put his contacts back in and blinked a few times as he readjusted to the world.

"Good job," Wyatt said.

"Thanks."

"Up next, Ruby Rose and Lacy Victria." Ruby dashed down and smiled happily.

"Ye can do it Lacy!" Stele shouted. Lacy waltzed up to the stage to meet the hopping second year. They were another pair who seemed to be polar opposites.

Ruby was dressed as she usually was and as was her attitude. She could barely contain her bubbling excitement even as the other woman took her stance.

Lacy was dressed immaculately: painstakingly perfectly iron and cared for, her pink tank top matched only by the black sleeves of ribbons adorning her arms and her tight black pants. She let her long blonde hair swing freely as she bowed to Ruby.

"Lacy Victria, fourth year member of Team SLKE, and these," she flexed her arms to the sides and the ribbons unwound themselves and attached at her fingers, flying as though a breeze flew through the closed room. "Are my Little Secrets."

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of the second year Team RWBY! And this is Crescent Rose!" She unfurled her scythe and took her stance.

"Are ye kiddin' me?! She has a bloody scythe?!" Stele shouted.

"Yep, she's my baby!" Ruby hugged the weapon for a moment longer before the woman took her stance.

"Begin."

The word had no sooner been said than Lacy threw her arms out to the side, letting her ribbons fly all around the room. Ruby watched with caution, but dashed forward as she watched Lacy tense her muscles and pull the ribbons taut, stopping Ruby's advance. Every single motion Lacy made, razor sharp ribbons would fly out and it was all Ruby could do to dodge them.

"You've failed, good-bye," Lacy said suddenly. Ruby watched the entire arena shine with the ribbons and watched as Lacy brought her hands together. Ruby opened the floodgates of her semblance and dodged every single strand. Ruby kept running around Lacy until she saw her mark. Using a bullet from the rifle she launched her scythe into one of the strands and watched it rebound and swing straight towards Lacy's head. Lacy used more ribbons and held it still with the blade inches from her face. Ruby hopped up and fired round upon round into the ground turning the ribbons into a large slingshot. Ruby jumped off just as slammed her scythe into the ground and then started her attacks. Lacy tried to keep up with Ruby but she couldn't Ruby was everywhere and finally Lacy collapsed on the ground. Ruby halted as she did but watched the body dissolve into more ribbons. Lacy stood on the other side of the field and grabbed the scythe with her ribbons, trying to pull it away. Ruby instead spun her scythe around and around braiding the ribbons, then shot off a round sending the scythe flying around Lacy, spinning at high speed. Lacy disengaged from the scythe but Ruby used her semblance to close the distance with it and then ran toward Lacy. Lacy tried to counter but the scythe had cut through all of the ribbons and she didn't have enough time to grow them again. Her eyes widened as she realized she had no more traps set and Ruby was bearing down on her, scythe spinning.

"Time."

Ruby's eyes widened and she skidded to a halt, when she stopped her eyes met with Lacy's for only a moment before Ruby started gasping for air. She put her hands on her knees and kept panting.

"Ruby breathe!" Weiss shouted. The room was silent and a wide-eyed Lacy kept staring between Ruby, who was trying to catch her breath, and her leader, who shared Lacy's wide eyed look of terror. All the other elder teams shared the look of shock.

"I call dibs on her team!" Stele finally shouted.

Team RWBY looked back in shock, they had seen Ruby's speed before, though even they were shocked at her quick thinking with Lacy.

"Who are you?" Lacy asked, she sounded terrified.

"Uh, Ruby Rose?" Ruby answered tentatively.

"Bugger me Wyatt ye were holdin' out us!"

"Hey I didn't know she could do that!" Wyatt said defensively, he was just as shocked.

"I didn't see anything unusual about Ruby's performance, was there something we missed?" Weiss asked.

"Lacy was last years Vytal Tournament champion, she's ne'er lost a round, and ne'er been trapped like that," Stele explained. Weiss and the rest of team RWBY collectively realized and joined in with the shock of the elders.

"No one has ever evaded my webs that easily before." Ruby watched as her ribbons all connected from being cut and slowly returned back to her arms turning her arms black again. "But I never even touched you, I could not trap you. I have never seen such speed or skill with such a large weapon," Lacy started to calm down a bit as she talked with Ruby. "Who trained you?"

"My uncle Qrow, at Signal," Ruby said as she put her weapon away.

"Wait a bloody minute!" Stele leaped down from her seat and nearly tackled Ruby. "What did ye jus' say?!"

"My uncle Qrow?" Ruby repeated slowly, still unnerved by the flying ginger threatening to tackle her.

"Qrow, as in Qrow Branwen?! Is yer uncle?!"

"And Yang's."

Stele stood with her jaw hanging low and nearly swinging.

"Well bugger me eight ways from Sunday!" Stele shouted. "I repeat my earlier sentiment! Dibs on her team!"

"Well due to the excitement of this match, we're going to postpone the rest of the matches until tomorrow," Ozpin said. "For now, I'll tell you the teams you will be paired with. Team RWBY will be paired with Team SLKE, Team JNPR will be paired with Team WOLF, and the other teams will be paired off at a later date. We shall see you tomorrow," Ozpin made his exit as the others swarmed to meet their new teammates.

"Hey Ruby!" Wyatt called out. "C'mere fer a second."

"What's up?" The rest of the team joined her shortly.

"Yer gunna be paired up with Stele, an old friend of mine. But I will warn you, she's gotta one-track mind."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Weiss said confidently.

"Ya won't like the track. If she asks ya anythin' even _remotely_ sexual just ignore her, change the subject. Do not indulge her or y'all regret it. Alright, I gotta go meet my new team, have fun y'all."

The young huntress team looked at each other with confusion.

"What did that mean?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Stele and Lacy both intrigue me, they both have shown extreme interest in you," Weiss commented.

"Alrighty then!" a voice jarred them from their thoughts as Stele marched up and undid Blake's ribbon with a single go, showing her cat ears to the world. "No need ta hide away lass, yer in good company!" Stele said happily, pointing to her own antlers. Blake quickly tied the bow back and blushed maddeningly. "Ah, shy ain't we lassie? I like that!"

"You must be-."

"An' ye must be the Schnee lady! Wow!" Stele said looking her up and down. "Ye sounded much more impressive from Wyatt's stories."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss asked.

"Dinnae mean ta git ye hot under the collar, simply tellin' me mind," she turned her eyes over toward Yang and got a devilish smirk. "Ye an' I are gunna have a chat later lassie." She bounced her eyebrows up and down.

"About what?" Yang asked.

"About ta stallion ye done roped ye'self!"

Yang smiled and began to speak but was interrupted.

"STELE! SHUT UP!" Wyatt shouted from across the room.

"Wow, the lad's got good hearing."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later."

"An' I already met ta fearless leader! After she gone an' defeated our best fighter!" she said with melodramatic twist.

"It wasn't that bad," Lacy said. "But nonetheless impressive."

"Well let's get the intros out ta way, then go get some grub!" Stele said. She gave a low bow and twirled her cane and hat. "Ye know me already as Stele, I be ta leader o' this rabble."

"And I am Lacy Victria."

"I am Karnin Argos."

"I'm Eli Dutch."

"Team SLKE at yer service!" Stele shouted. "Now, onwards I'm starvin'!" Stele jumped away and bounded down the halls.

"Don't mind her, she's always been a bit hyperactive," Lacy told them.

"You have met our leader right?" Blake asked.

"Well if your leader is nearly addicted to cookies then they'll get along great," Eli laughed as he said it.

Team RWBY sighed.

XXX

 _So Team SLKE as you read is a fourth year team with WOLF_

 _Stele is based off of the drunken fist fighting style, with Irish flair thrown in for fun._

 _Lacy is very similar to Coco in that she's based and named after Victoria's Secret (her name being Lacy Victria and her weapons are her Little Secrets)_

 _Karnin Argos is Mistralian just as Pyrrha is and he is based off of Leonitus and Ares_

 _Eli Dutch is based of off Dutch from the Predator and is full of easter eggs there._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!_


	3. It's Never Painless

_So how did you guys like Team SLKE? This next chapter explains a lot about WOLF and SLKE's backstories, so please enjoy. Any questions feel free to send me a message._

 _Enjoy!_

XXX

"So second years, how're ya likin' it?" Stele asked with a mouthful of steak. Weiss kept quiet as Stele continued to noisily devour her slab of meat.

"It's amazing!" Ruby said, mouth also full of her chicken. Lacy also kept her mouth shut as Ruby and Stele continued their conversations.

"Welcome to our world," Weiss said in a sigh.

"We were about to say the same thing," Lacy agreed.

"Here's one thing I don't get," Karnin said as he finished his drink. "Why is Ruby so young, when Yang is much older?"

"I took a year off after I left Signal," Yang explained. "And Ruby was sent two years ahead into Beacon."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Cause Ozpin asked me to," Ruby said.

"Why?"

"Cause I got in trouble with Goodwitch."

"Not surprised, what'd ya do?"

"Someone was robbing a dust store so I kicked their butt."

The elder team was quiet as she finished her story.

"And you Miss Schnee?"

"I made my own choices."

"I can respect that," Karnin said. "And Miss Belladonna?"

"I want to actually help people."

Team SLKE turned to Yang as she pounded the rest of her sweet tea. "I just wanna have fun."

Team SLKE looked at each other oddly, but resumed their meals. Weiss and Blake were concerned by the elder team's silence and made a note with each other. Stele and Ruby continued their conversations as they had leaving the others alone in silence. Team WOLF and JNPR joined them soon after.

"So Wyatt how're ya likin' yer punchin' bags?" Stele asked.

"Well Jaune and I have a lot ta talk about, but we're doin' alright," Wyatt and Jaune sat across from each other, as did Pyrrha to Leah, Ren to Orion and Nora to Fang.

"I trust it's of beneficial topics?" Karnin asked.

"Well weapon design and usage, that counts right?" he asked back.

"We could all stand to discuss our strategies and synergies, I insist we do that after dinner tonight," Lacy said firmly. Weiss and Blake were impressed with her initiative.

"Aww, but Wyatt an' I were gonna get shite-faced!" Stele whined with spare steak hanging from her mouth.

"That can happen later Stele, we've a responsibility now with the second years."

"And besides, they're not ready for that," Eli chimed in.

"Aww come on they've dealt with me before, how bad can it be?" Yang asked.

"Do you remember the bar that used to be down by the airship docks?"

"I remember pictures of it, what of it?" Weiss asked.

Team SLKE pointed at Stele who just smiled.

"You're not ready for _that_." Eli went back to his food and finished quickly.

"Aww, I liked that place!" Yang whined.

"I heard they're rebuildin' it!" she said excitedly. "But the manager already made it clear I'm ne'er allowed back in."

"Not surprised," Wyatt said quietly.

"So what are your guys' stories?" Yang asked after a moment of silence passed.

"What do you mean?" Karnin asked.

"You know, why you guys' came to Beacon," Ruby said. She was now happily munching on her cookies she'd pulled from her bag.

"I suppose they're common tales," Lacy said. "Not much worth saying."

"That's cause they're all _boring_! Now if'n ya want an adventure ask me about Eli's ma or Karnin's girl, or better yet Lacy's thing fer-." Lacy suddenly clamped her hands down on Stele's mouth and held her there.

"You promised you would keep that between us!" she whispered harshly. Stele tried to speak but was unsuccessful until Lacy pulled back her hand with a shriek of disgust. "Why did you lick me?!"

"Cause ye slammed yer hand on me face an' it hurt, ye daft quain!" she argued, swiftly moving away to avoid the playful slap on her shoulder as the team devolved to laughter. The bell finally rang signifying the end of lunch. "Tell ya what, why don' we meet up later on, say our dorms, and we'll get all the questions out ta way? I can talk ta Ruby, 'bout leadership stuff then we can do sommin' fun! Like a get ta know ya night or sommin'?"

"That's actually a really good idea," Wyatt said. "We could all convene in SLKE's dorm since it's the biggest, and we get to know each other as well as gettin' some actual responsible stuff done."

SLKE and WOLF nodded as well as RWBY and JNPR.

"Righty-o then! Enjoy yer classes, we'll see ya tonight!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Hey, she seems nice! What could go wrong?"

XXX

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Yep ye heard me right, I'm borrowin' yer leader fer an hour! Ye get ta stay here wit' my underlin's ta learn ta be better underlin's!" Stele marched out of her room with Ruby by the wrist as Ruby stuttered in confusion.

"Is that safe?" Yang asked.

"Well Ruby's not old enough to drink, so yeah I think she'll be fine," Lacy said. They all gathered around their dorm, which had enough living space for a couch and table. "But Stele is right, we should all talk about our leaders."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Well as a team, we've all come to appreciate what Stele does for us."

"Such as?" Weiss asked, taking her seat across from Lacy.

"Stele is the best leader we could ask for."

"Forgive my skepticism," Weiss said.

"Well despite the meetings you've had with her it's true," Eli said. "But first we want to ask some questions about your leader, Ruby."

"We've all accepted Ruby as our leader, even if some of us are more responsible," Weiss said.

"Responsibility doesn't make a leader, nor does intelligence or combat prowess," Karnin told her. "What makes Stele a good leader is that she will constantly push us to do things we aren't comfortable with for the betterment of the team. If that means we try something different in combat that we aren't used to, or compare answers on an assignment, or even go to a bar to have a night off."

"Well that's expected," Blake said.

"We hated it our first year," Eli said simply. "We thought she was irresponsible, hard-headed, childish, immature, the lot of it. And from the looks of it Ruby might be the same way."

"Well she's grown a bit but most of that we've come to appreciate it."

"That's a good first step, now what's next is coming up underneath your leader and supporting her."

"What do you mean?"

"We found out our second year that Stele went through a lot more than just normal leader struggles and it was nearly killing her with worry and stress. Now Ruby might not go through all of what Stele went through, but you as her teammates can relieve some of that stress by treating her with respect and taking care of some things for her."

"Why?"

"Stele and Ruby are very similar so this second year will be a lot harder than she's expecting. She's going to be stressed out in ways that she's never experienced. So anything you guys can do for her is going to take loads off of her mind."

"Okay," Blake said.

"I think the most important thing we can offer you is this, don't get comfortable with her," Eli warned.

"What does that mean?"

"I understand having a sister for a leader might be an issue for you-."

"Eh, not really, she's smarter than me. I've already gotten used to it."

Karnin nodded in agreement. "Point taken, however the point remains, don't get comfortable with your leader. Don't be overly friendly to the point that you no longer can take orders when she wants to make a point."

The others nodded.

"We've never become comfortable with Stele because she's too unpredictable. She keeps us on our toes, I don't think you'll have that luxury with Ruby. She seems more withdrawn, more inclined to holding in her feelings as opposed to Stele," Eli said.

"That does sound like her," Blake said.

"Then all the more reason to be there for her. She may never want to talk about her problems or her worries, Stele didn't for a long time. But if you're there with her, helping her and taking as much off her shoulders as possible, she'll be able to go much farther as your leader and in turn the team will go much farther."

The other team nodded, entranced by the elder.

"Besides, I'm sure Stele is giving Ruby all sorts of tricks right now."

XXX

"Nay, I'm serious, it was like perfectly 'tween me antlers, and I was right pissed! I'd just gotten ta hat!" Stele said in the midst of her giggles. Ruby was red-faced beside her, trying to breathe.

"He must have sounded like me!" she said after a moment.

"Nay, even higher!"

The two nearly collapsed in laughter, clinging to the rail of the balcony for dear life.

"I musta had 'im there fer five minutes straight! And tha' is why he's afraid o' me!" The two calmed down and stared at the broken moon. "Imma need ya ta do me a favor, Ruby."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Tell me 'bout yerself." Stele hopped up on the rail and sat on it, looking at Ruby as she balanced.

"Like what?"

"Why'd ya want ta be a huntress?" she asked.

Ruby shrugged, looking down toward the ground. "My mom was a huntress and it's basically what I've wanted to do since forever."

"Tha' is probably the best reason ya could 'ave," she said proudly. Ruby smiled and nodded. "But is also probably the worst thing that ya could think 'bout."

"Huh?" she asked.

"If ya lose tha', ya lose everythin'. And it could cost ya yer team."

Ruby's eyes widened and she started losing her smile.

"So 'ere's me warnin', don't lose why ya do this. When I started me second year I was really unprepared fer what I was doin'. Made a lot o' mistakes that I coulda avoided."

"Like what?"

"Well a lot o' it was me own personal issues, but some o' it weren't, like me focusin' on the wrong issues, goofin' off, and mostly spent too much time away from me team."

"Why?"

"Well like I said personal issues," she said again. Stele's face had softened but it was still low. "Ye an' I are alike Ruby, yer a good girl, heart o' gold an' all tha'."

"Thanks I guess."

"So when I say tha' know that I mean the best fer ye when I say tha' probably the hardest thin' yer gonna go through is tha' yer gonna doubt yerself as a leader and it could ruin yer team. This second year is gonna be fun, and it could be tha' ye breeze through it. But be careful ya don't take yer team fer granted, cause they're gonna help ya. All ye need ta do is ask and I'm sure they'll help ya."

"Right."

"Tha's the best advice I can give ya fer now, but we're here fer ye. All o' us in SLKE, we're paired wit ya."

"Thanks Stele."

"Right then!" Stele hopped down from the railing and pulled Ruby into a shoulder hug. "Let's get this party started!"

XXX

"You understand what I'm talkin' about though, right Jaune?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so, sir."

"Good, yer a good leader, and you've got a damn good team. I think y'all're gonna be fine, but I'm here if'n you need anything."

"Thanks, Wyatt."

"So do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment, but do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Not at all, go right 'head."

Jaune sighed and sat back on his bed. "It's been hard trying to convince myself that I'm a leader, I still think there are times when Pyrrha should have been leader, not me."

"Why's that?"

Jaune sighed again and shook his head. "You're kidding right?"

"No, tell me why," Wyatt said.

"Look at her! It's Pyrrha, she's smarter than me, stronger than me, she's been training me since our first year, and she's led me more than I've led her!"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"What?"

"How do you know how you've impacted her? Has she told you any of that?"

"N-no," he said nervously. "She's always thought I was a good leader, but that doesn't stop me from-."

"Then you don't know how you've really helped her, do you?"

Jaune couldn't help but think about her, what she told him during the dance and afterward.

"I think I know a little bit."

"I'd encourage ya to look deeper. Jaune, bein' a leader ain't about bein' smart, or strong, or even talented. Bein' a leader is how you can bring out the best of yer teammates." There was a knock on the door as he finished. "We'll talk 'bout this later, but think on that. From what I've seen, you really are a good leader."

"Okay," Jaune nodded and the rest of the team walked in, rearranging their belongings and grabbing their things for the get to know you party.

"Ready to go, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune nodded.

"Everythin' settled, Orion?"

"Should be, are you ready for this?" he asked.

"It can't be worse than last time."

"True, no jars this time though."

"No you mean, no jars fer you," Wyatt corrected.

"Fair enough."

XXX

"Goodie, goodie! More underlin's!" Stele said happily, the first years walked into SLKE's dorm and saw the open space and the newly assembled table in the middle. "So what're ya drinkin'?"

"Pardon me?" Pyrrha asked as the others sat down in the common area. Mixing and matching from teams.

"Ya know? Pick yer poison? Drink o' choice?" she asked.

"Well, what do you have?"

Stele bounded over to the fridge in the room and flung the door open. "Whiskey, wine, champagne, bourbon, scotch, rum, tequila," she paused and held a large square bottle. "A little bit o' gin, vodka, schnapps, sake, moonshine, beer, mead, ale, lager, alcoholic gummy bears, jello shots, microbrews, margarita mix, crown royal, and tomato juice but tha's fer the mornin'."

Pyrrha and the others paused in utter shock, they slowly turned towards the rest of SLKE and WOLF who just nodded and gave their drink orders.

"Do you have anything that isn't alcohol in there?" Weiss asked.

"Celery, lemons, limes, onions and olives," she said with a smile.

"I'll have a martini, stirred, no olive, with a part vodka too," Jaune said after a moment. Everyone slowly turned back to Jaune who had a small smile, staring at him in utter confusion. "What?"

"Outta curiosity blondie, how do you know that?" Yang asked.

"My dad let me try it and I thought it was good."

The whole room shrugged as Stele mixed up his drink.

"What kind of wine do you have?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pinot Grigio, Cabernet Sauvignon, Merlot, Riesling, Proseco, Chardonnay, Pinot Noir and Boxed."

"I'll take Pinot Noir!" Pyrrha said happily.

"See that makes sense!" Orion said.

"Do you drink Orion?" Yang asked.

"No, not really, not since the jar incident, I'm two years clean. What about you? I can see you as a beer woman."

Yang scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah and Wyatt's a choir boy."

Orion grew a smile and started to speak but he turned and saw Wyatt tightening his fist. Each finger cracked loudly as he closed his fist. "Well that's ridiculous."

"I know right? I just can't see him with the robes and the whole do-re-mi thing."

Orion fought to say something but Wyatt just cracked his knuckles, glaring Orion down.

"Me neither."

"Alrighty then! What else?!"

"Mead for me in the biggest stein you have!" Nora said happily.

"A glass of sake please," Ren asked.

"Am I the only one with a sense of decency for not drinking?!" Weiss asked harshly.

The others looked around at each other with straight faces.

"Well I'm not," Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Long Island Iced Tea, lemon, don't hold back."

"HA! I like 'er!"

"How'd you fit all that in the fridge?" Ruby asked.

"Lots of practice at Tetris, and don't worry Miss Rose I won't make ye drink anythin' ya don't want to. I do have some soda somewhere in here!" she said as she dug around.

"Thanks Stele!"

"I'll take a strawberry sunrise, no ice and add a little umbrella!" Yang said.

"Got it!"

The teams watched as Stele expertly mixed their drinks and served them quickly.

"I take it you've had lots of practice?" Blake asked.

"That I do! So what ye want, kitty-cat?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything, like berry flavored?"

"I can make up a nice wild berry vodka fer ya! It's good!"

"Sure."

The teams soon sat on chairs and couches enjoying their drinks until Stele placed a bottle in the middle of them.

"Oh no, we are not starting this!" Weiss said angrily.

"Relax, it's not _real_ truth er dare, it's a fake version."

"What does that mean?"

"Basically someone spins the bottle; whoever it lands on the one who spins it asks a question, ye can throw down five lien to skip a question if'n ya want. No danger 'less ye want it!"

"What about if it lands on the blank area?" Blake asked pointing to the open chair.

"Tha' means the person asks ta whole group a question!"

"Okay," Jaune said. The others looked at him. "What, it's meant as a get to know you thing right? This works."

"Let's do it!" Ruby said happily.

Just as Stele reached to spin the bottle there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Orion said, since he was the closest. Everyone watched as his face fell when he saw who was there. "Hey Wyatt, good news and bad news."

Wyatt sighed. "What's the good news?"

"It's for you."

"And the bad?" he asked as he got up.

"It's for you."

Wyatt turned the corner and met Winter Schnee's icy glare. Others joined in the shock as the two stared at each other.

"So did Weiss tell ya I said hi?"

"Winter," Weiss started with a smile. "What are you-?" She lost the will to speak when Winter's glare turned to her. She softened only momentarily at her sister's face before returning her cold stare to Wyatt.

"Your presence has been requested for a meeting."

"See ya say requested, but I think ya really mean-."

" _Now_ ," she said harshly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well then I'm coming with him!" Yang said.

"No." Winter turned to Yang and shut her down with her stare. "Just Mr. James."

"I'll go, just gimme a minute."

Winter nodded and the door shut behind her.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"I ain't sure, but Imma be back soon. Should only be 'bout a half hour at the most." Yang showed obvious reluctance but he held her hand tightly. "Imma be back soon."

Soon after the room was sans Wyatt and quiet because of it, the others tried to start up conversation but the sudden evacuation of Wyatt left them worried.

"Welp, since we can't do nothin' till the lad get's back," she grabbed her drink and Yang's and moved toward the door. "Imma have words with ya lass!"

Yang walked out with her and left the other teams to converse.

XXX

Winter with Wyatt waited, wordlessly watching the world whirl from the elevator window. The elevator dinged and brought Wyatt face to face with three of the four people who changed his life.

"I've brought him sir."

"Thank you for coming, Mr. James," Ozpin started. "I believe you're familiar with-."

"Captain Ironwood," he finished staring the man down. "Yeah, I am."

"I am a general now, as you know Wyatt."

"Ya got that promotion cause of me, when I feel ya've earned it I'll call ya general."

"How dare you? Show some respect for-."

"Winter," Ironwood stopped her. She stared at him in disbelief until he ushered her to the side. "I don't disagree with Mr. James, he's correct. The operation that took down the Grays is what promoted me. But that is in the past, this meeting isn't about that specifically."

"What's it 'bout then?"

"Per your request we pulled our Shadow from the target, and after a bit of explanation of the events on Patch, she agreed."

"Then what, that means it's over ain't it?"

"Not quite," Ironwood said with a sigh. "Before our Shadow pulled out she sent a report saying that she had been hanging around one of Atlas' maximum security prisons."

"She ain't gonna have anythin' ta do with Earl. I think he's safe where he is."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't change the fact that she was there. If she does mend her relationship with Earl-."

"But she ain't, hell she'd rather kill him."

"Do you even know who we're facing?" Winter asked. Wyatt turned his glare to her and she was unnerved this time.

"Yes I know," he answered slowly.

"Then you know what the danger is, if she and Earl agree on anything-."

"She ain't gunna, we're fine there."

"Then why was she there? She's a thief, credited with over one hundred separate robberies, ranging from jewels to art," Ozpin asked.

"My reckonin' is she's doin' a job fer 'im. Somethin' he needs gone. Did she hit any SDC buildings?"

"No, but why would she?"

"Stealin' evidence? Honestly the most logical option is she is doin' a job fer 'im. But I ain't gotta clue what it would be."

"That's not why she was there." A new voice appeared beside them, and the Shadow showed herself. Long black hair covered most of her back and her red eyes shot daggers at Wyatt. Even the way she stared at him, he thought she looked familiar. "She's been checking on him."

"Why, Raven?"

"I think she already broke him out."

XXX

Yang and Stele both leaned on the railing looking up at the moon. "Ya know, I knew 'bout ya an' Wyatt 'fore anyone else did."

"Really?" Yang asked. "He told you about me?"

"Well not really, the whole story starts our first year."

"Like most friendship stories?"

"Nah, this one's different."

"How's that?" Yang asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I was gonna jump off this balcony and kill meself."

Yang spit her drink out and began to violently cough. "What?!"

"Aye, I was planning on killin' meself, I came 'ere at least three nights a week tryin' ta convince meself ta do it."

"Why?"

"When I was made team leader it didn't sit well wit' me team. I didn't have combat school experience, didn't know how ta fight, I weren't smart at all, I wasn't fit ta be a leader. And on top o' all o' tha'," she pointed to her antlers with interest. "Me team were skeptical ta say the least, an' I didn't help me case afterwards neither."

"Why not?"

"I made a lot o' mistakes, I hid away when someone tried to point out me antlers. I was really good at hidin' them, believe it or not. I was good at hidin' in general, I was scared ta do anythin'. So bout two months into our first year I started comin' out here and lookin' down."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I even remember the day it happened, I was wearing a pair o' me jeans, me hoodie an' me beanie. I was standin' on the rail here and lookin' down at the concrete. I'd even practiced in me room fallin' and keepin' me eyes open so I could see it. And he just came up behind me and leaned against the railin' right where ye are. I thought he was gonna stop me, gonna yank me back, or somethin'."

"What did he do?"

"Nothin'," she said with a little smile.

"Nothing?"

"He stood right beside me and didn't say a word, just looked up at the moon. Well eventually I started ta build up ta courage again an' even had my foot out. He just pulled a jar out from his pack an' held one out fer me. I looked at 'im like 'e was insane, I was actually tryin' ta kill meself, an' 'e hands me a cold one!"

"What did you do?"

"Took it!" she said happily. "Once I got down and took a few drinks he straightens up, looks me in the eye an' told me somethin' I still remember."

"What?"

"It's never painless."

The two stood in silence for a while longer.

"So after tha' I started talkin' ta him, we'd meet out here the nights I considered it and soon we were fast friends. In fact he's the reason I am what I am today!"

"I can just hear him saying 'Ya can't blame me fer that'," she said. She'd tried to mimic his accent and lost it in her laughter.

"But at any point, it's true. Wyatt helped me break outta me shell, an' really step inta who I wanted ta be. In fact a few months after, I'd just gotten me top hat from another friend, and I wanted ta wear it, but I could ne'er get up the courage ta. Until one day this guy came through an' was bein' a mewlin' quim. So I jumped up, looked 'im dead in ta eye an' screamed: 'Ye know what?! I don't give a flyin' fuck what ye think o' me! Ye ain't important enough ta remember yer name, much less yer fuckin' opinion o' me! So sit on it an' rotate, ye fuckin' pillock!'"

Yang nearly collapsed in laughter, as Stele finished her rant with a choice finger.

"Tell me you got away with that," she pleaded.

"Nay, I had two days probation and pretty sure that kid needed therapy. Wyatt applauded me after I was done, though. Made it all worth it."

"That's nice," she said. "But how did you know about me and him?"

"Well we all called 'im 'Quiet Wyatt', 'e didn't really talk ta anyone 'cept his team an' I. Course all that did was give me a bigger school girl crush on 'im. I musta followed 'im 'round like a puppy. Don't worry, o'er it now, but it was there. But none o' us really knew what Wyatt went through 'till 'bout six months inta our first year."

"What happened?"

Stele looked around and made sure they were alone. "The lad _really_ doesn't like ta talk 'bout this, but 'e's not 'ere so I can get away wit' it. Fang was kidnapped our first year, right 'fore the Vytal festival. All we got was a ransom note fer a ludicrous amount an' a location. The police told Wyatt not ta take it, but he ignored 'em an' went on ahead. We all followed 'im to a warehouse where Fang was sitting tied up in a chair unconscious. Ooh, the sight drove Leah insane and she was bout ta burn ta place down."

"Why?"

"Oh, Fang was like 'er little sister as well. She hung on every word Leah said, it was adorable."

"Got it."

"So Wyatt gives 'em the money and as their counting it out they get shot in the head from behind. This guy walks out with a gun ta Fang's 'ead cause she'd just started ta wake up. The guy says somthin' bout Earl took everythin' from him so he'll take everythin' from Wyatt." Stele paused and her face fell and hardened. "Then it happened."

"What?"

Stele kept quiet for a moment. "I've seen a lotta bad stuff in me life, I saw me da die, I've seen the Grimm kill people, but what I saw Wyatt do ta that man still haunts me if'n I'm honest."

"What did he do?"

"A lot," Stele said. "We all just watched as 'e went on, Leah took Fang away and shielded her as Wyatt just kept goin'."

It was odd to see Stele this serious, or this quiet as she remembered his rampage.

"Finally 'e stops, takes Fang in his arms and leaves. We're all just left ta follow, till we get back and 'e makes sure Fang's okay and safe. That's when we all found out 'bout him and Earl."

"Hard way to find out," Yang said.

"Aye, it was."

"So, Wyatt and me?"

"Well after tha', 'e didn't talk ta anyone. Barely 'is own team, barely even me. Even after our first year ended and we were well into our second year 'e wasn't much of a talker. So one night I took 'im out ta get drunk. Which by ta by, took five bottles o' whiskey and two bottles o' tequila 'fore 'e even got tipsy!"

"I know he just doesn't get drunk does he?"

"Nay, he don't! But I took 'im out an' started tryin' ta get 'im ta talk again. So I casually asked if'n 'e had any girls 'e 'ad 'is eyes on."

"And he told you about me?"

"Well not exactly, he just shook 'is head. I expected that to be the end but 'e said somthin'. 'E said 'well kinda'," she said.

"That must have been before we actually got together."

"Maybe but it shocked me, we'd ne'er heard anythin' bout ya. We'd ne'er heard anythin' bout a girl at all! So this was a shock. I started askin' questions but he kept quiet. So finally I asked 'im ta describe ya, and he gave me a pretty plain description. But when ye came ta Beacon our third year, I knew damn well who ye were."

"Yeah."

"All that ta say, I was gunna give ye the big sister talk, but lookin' o'er ye, ye'd probably kick me ass if'n I tried."

"Yeah I would."

"That's what I like ta hear. But I knew when 'e finally grew a pair an' asked ye."

"When?"

"I dinnae think anyone 'sides maybe Fang noticed, but he came down ta breakfast one day and 'e had the biggest smile 'e'd ever had."

Yang smiled at the thought.

"Thank ye lass," Stele said.

"For what?"

"I may not have ta crush on 'im like I used to, I'm actually crushin' on someone else, but 'e's still me friend. And ye've helped 'im far more than anyone else could've."

"Thanks."

"Welp, Wyatt's probably done wit' 'is meetin' now, ye could probably meet 'im up there."

"I might, I've got a lot to think about. But if you see him before me, tell him I'm out here."

"Will do lass, see ye in there." Stele left Yang to her thoughts as she stared at the broken moon. Left with thoughts of Wyatt and their relationship, all that Stele had told him just cemented her thoughts. She was pulled out of her daze by a hand on her shoulder, she turned expecting to see Wyatt but she felt something slam into her side and her whole body convulse. The object jerked away as Yang tried to fight back but the person kept slamming the stun gun in different places and her aura was depleting rapidly. She collapsed on her knees from fatigue and finally looked at the attacker and saw the same grey in Wyatt's eyes pointed at her, as well as the barrel of a shotgun.

XXX

Wyatt stood outside the door listening to the party going on outside with a bit of a smile, but it was fleeting. He moved out toward the balcony he and Stele had so many conversations on and paused in thought. This new year wasn't going to be easy. His train of thought derailed as an odd odor presented itself. He looked around and saw a scroll on the ground, no name or id on it. Wyatt walked back into the room holding the scroll up.

"Y'all know who this belongs to?" he asked.

Everyone pulled out their scrolls and shook their heads.

"Maybe it's Yang's," Ruby suggested.

"Nah, ain't got her name on it, or her doodles." He looked around the room. "Where is she by the way?"

"She was out there on the balcony, we were talkin' a few minutes ago."

"She weren't out there when I was, where-?" Wyatt was interrupted by the scroll ringing. "Hello?"

" _Airship docks, ten minutes west there's an abandoned warehouse, come alone or she dies. You got one hour._ " The scroll shut off before Wyatt could even comprehend the sentence. A message appeared with a picture of Yang hand cuffed in a crude bulletproof glass cell, screaming at the photographer.

XXX

 _CLIFFHANGER! Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time!_


	4. Tell Your Heart To Beat Again

_Okay this is the last chapter of Wyatt's story, and it's a doozy, but there's fluff so that's good right? No heart wrenching angst to get in the way?_

 _...Have y'all ever read my stories? I'm good at angst!_

 _Well thanks for reading and enjoy!_

XXX

"Who the fuck are you?!" she screamed trying to break loose; she was physically exhausted but kept fighting back. The woman just sat in her chair and cleaned her shotgun, paying Yang no mind. Yang kept pulling on the cuffs and banging on the glass. She didn't have Ember Silica but she could still punch. She kept punching even as she felt the bones in her hands crack from the pressure.

The woman finally stood up, clicking the barrel of her shotgun into place and grabbed a remote. She jammed the button as hard as she could and Yang felt electricity surge in her body, dropping her to her knees and depleting her aura again. She looked up just as the barrel once again rested between her eyes. She finally got a good look at the woman. She was tall with a long brown braid that rested between her shoulder blades. Her attire was similar enough to Wyatt's that it gave her away as from the Gray Isles or at the very least Atlas. Not to mention her accent.

"Keep quiet."

The woman turned again to leave, but not before shocking Yang again. Yang tried to pick herself up but she couldn't. Without taking a physical hit she couldn't fight back and with her aura depleted she was useless. This woman was smart.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly. The woman jammed the button again and Yang writhed on the ground in pain, screaming out loud enough to burn her throat.

"Keep quiet."

Yang panted on the ground and tried to get herself onto her knees but she couldn't. She could only turn and see the blood pooling around her knuckles from her broken hands.

"Cowardly bitch," she muttered. The woman looked over and Yang sneered at her. Daring her.

She obliged.

Yang screamed again but not without a smirk of satisfaction that she got the woman to react. "So you're the woman who attacked me at Patch?" she asked.

The woman shocked her again and this time Yang could keep her scream of pain in but only barely

"This remote goes up ta ten. I'm on four."

Yang's eyes involuntarily widened and her breath hitched.

"I hear ya speak again, Imma turn it up to ten. Keep quiet, I got company comin'."

"Wyatt will kill you, and I'll laugh when he does you stupid bitch-."

Again she jammed the button this time it was worse, she had turned it up. And Yang couldn't keep her scream of pain in. Her back arched and she lost her voice after a moment. Every muscle burned from fatigue and pain shot in every single nerve. She couldn't even move. She was really lucky she didn't have to pee.

"Keep quiet."

Yang didn't have a choice but to comply. She wanted to fight, everything in her wanted to get up and beat that woman senseless but she couldn't. She was helpless.

And that's what scared her.

There was a low thud as the warehouse echoed with the door flying open. Wyatt came into the area with his hands raised.

"I'm here alone, my team is back at Beacon, same with hers. What's this 'bout?"

"Ya know damn well what this 'bout!" she shouted.

"I don't! I don't know who ya are!"

"Quit playin' dumb! Ain't no way Earl ain't told ya 'bout me!"

"All Earl told me was I was dumped at his doorstep by one of his one night stands. That don't prove anythin'."

The woman fired a shot but Wyatt was ready with his anticipation, but so was she. She they stared at each other with the same grey eyes. "Imma think that proves enough," she growled.

"Fine then one question, why Earl?"

"What can I say? Bad boys an' all that shit."

"But why dump me there? Why couldn't ya 'ave kept me?"

"I did what I had ta," she said.

"No, ya did what ya wanted ta do."

"I brought ya inta this world, I can damn well take ya out!"

"What's stoppin' ya?" Wyatt growled. "Ain't like ya cared 'bout me 'fore."

"I never claimed ta, but Imma 'bout ta end a pest right now! Answer my damn questions!"

"I don't even know what this is 'bout!"

"Ya know damn well what this is 'bout! What's yer game?!" she shouted back.

"What game? I don't know you, Annette, ya just showed up at her house one day threatened us and now ya kidnapped her? What crawled up yer rear?"

"Cut the crap! Why'd ya break Earl outta jail?!" The question echoed harshly in the empty warehouse.

"What?! Why the hell would I do that?! He can rot in prison fer all I care!"

"Then why'd ya break 'im out?"

"Wyatt wouldn't do that!" Yang said pathetically. Annette growled and jammed the button again. Wyatt's eyes widened and tried to help but she disarmed him in seconds and had him on his knees.

"Explain these!" she took pictures from her desk and threw them on the ground. Wyatt saw himself in the pictures walking in the jail.

"I don't know! I haven't been ta Atlas in near seven years!"

"Then why were ya there?! Why'd ya break Earl out?!"

Wyatt tried to argue but Annette's eyes widened and she turned to avoid the bullet that came flying at her. Qrow appeared out of nowhere and started fighting her, he kept up with her but her anticipation had him on a disadvantage. The second he had her on a disadvantage he turned and shot at Wyatt next. Wyatt dove to take cover as the fight kept ensued.

"You lying little bastard!" Qrow shouted. Qrow's sword broke clean through his cover and he turned back to fight Annette who was also trying to fight Wyatt.

"No! Qrow what are you doing here?!" he screamed trying to get to Yang. Qrow had him by the throat with his sword and Annette had her shotgun at the back of his head.

"You were working with him the whole time you son of a bitch!"

"I take offense ta that, ya spineless shit!" Annette said.

"You're provin' his point there ma," Wyatt muttered. "I'm not workin' with Earl! I didn't know he escaped at all! I'm here tryin' ta protect her!"

"Bullshit youngin', I've got the pictures!" Annette shouted.

"That ain't me! I ain't been ta Atlas in seven years!"

"Then why did he escape? And how?!" Qrow asked.

"I don't know! I'm only here ta help, Yang!"

"Stay away from her!" Qrow warned.

"Oh ya mean the blonde one?" she asked with a smirk.

"Don't!"

Annette ignored him and jammed the button after turning it up to ten. Yang's scream rang out and both Qrow and Wyatt attacked her but were taken out by her range and expertise with the gun. Annette rolled her eyes and shot Qrow in the knee, taking him out of the fight. Wyatt caught her off guard and slammed her down to the ground. He pulled her away so Qrow could watch the cell.

"Ya can't fight me youngin', ya got the anticipation from me. Ya can't fight me."

"I can't fight the anticipation, I can still fight you!" he shouted as he grabbed a jar from his pack. The jar swirled full of the clear liquid and in one fell swoop he downed the whole thing. "So bring it on," he slurred.

"Dumbass," Annette said as she shook her head. She swung her gun at him and used her anticipation but didn't see anything, and couldn't block the hit to her back as he staggered away. "What the hell?"

Wyatt said nothing but had a look of extreme concentration. Annette shot at him but he was able to dodge all of them. Even with the odds against her Annette held her ground, finally she split the two barrels of her shotgun apart and wielded her swords. Wyatt did the same with his sabre and met her every blow. He kept her on the defensive, somewhere she obviously wasn't used to being, every single strike was aimed for a critical spot and it was all she could do to block every one of them. But Annette's two versus one strategy soon had him on the defensive and she drove him to the ground. She held her two swords at his throat and panted.

"Nice try, youngin'. Why don't ya show me some of what Earl showed ya? Then ya'd probably win."

"I ain't tryin' ta kill ya Annette," he pleaded. "I done everythin' ya told me to. I just want Yang back."

"Then ya better answer my questions. Why'd ya break Earl out?"

"I didn't. I keep tellin' ya, I didn't break Earl out! I didn't know he'd escaped 'til ya'd told me."

"Why'd he break out now?"

"I don't know! I haven't talked to 'im since I arrested 'im last time."

Annette growled and pulled her gun back only to smack him across the face with it.

"Get out," she growled at him. She turned and opened Yang's cell door. Qrow tried to run but resorted to crawling to get to her and knelt beside her until his aura caught up with him.

"Yang, you alright sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I gotta pee like really badly," she whined.

"Come on, can you get up?"

"Nuh-uh, cause then I _will_ pee myself."

Qrow couldn't help but smirk. "You're gonna be okay."

"I want you all outta here in five minutes. Ain't nobody comin' after ya?" she asked, pacing around collecting her notes.

"We're goin', ain't nobody followin' ya."

"Fine, git!"

Wyatt dashed over toward Yang. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she'll recover."

"Let's go, hun." They picked Yang up on their shoulders and began walking away.

"I think I peed a little," she said quietly.

"It's okay; we'll get ya cleaned up."

It was silent as they made their way to the exit.

"Wyatt and Annette James stand down now!" a voice yelled out. There was a great commotion and Wyatt saw Annette's gun slide over past him.

"Ya lyin' little bastard!" she yelled back.

"Can't catch a break, can ya?" Yang asked quietly.

"Guess not," he answered. "Take her out of here, get her somewhere safe."

Qrow took Yang to the side and left Wyatt and Annette to stare down their accuser.

"I'm not letting you get away again, Annette." The black haired woman stood in front of her, red eyes glowing in the night.

"Well if it ain't my shadow, I'd tip my hat, but I try not ta exchange pleasantries with little bitches."

Raven sneered and pointed her sword at Annette's throat.

"Raven what are you doin' here?" Qrow asked.

"Wait my mom's here?" Yang asked. She tried to stand but had to lean on Qrow until she saw her blade at Wyatt and Annette's throats. "Mom what are you doin'?" Yang tried to ask loudly but she couldn't she could barely speak at all and Raven didn't hear her.

"Raven, stop this!" Wyatt begged. "Just let her go!"

"I'm not losing her again, and I'll arrest you for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive."

"If you don't let her go, she'll kill Yang!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Why do you care, you're the one who put her in danger! I told y'all not ta come, all of you! I warned ya what she'd do!"

"Listen ta the youngin', let me go, no one get's hurt!"

"Annette I'm not losing you again! You've eluded capture on seventy-five separate robberies! I'm not losing you again!"

"If ya don't lose her, yer gunna lose Yang and I'm not lettin' her get hurt!"

"Don't bring her into this any more than you already have!"

"I promised Taiyang I'd protect her, and that I'd be there with her! I'm damn well not gonna break that promise! I'm not losing the woman I love!"

Raven sneered again and moved her concentration over to Wyatt as their argument increased.

"Well in that case," Annette growled. She took Wyatt's gun from his left hip, then she spun around and grabbed the other one, putting a bullet in each of Yang's shoulders from across the warehouse. Yang couldn't even scream but she just fell over in shock. Qrow tried to stop the bleeding but her aura was so low she couldn't do anything but fall down. She fell and the room echoed with the sound of her collapse. Raven and Qrow were both stricken in fear.

"Yang!" Raven shouted.

"She's okay, but there's a lot of blood!" Qrow shouted back.

"Howsabout now?" Annette grabbed Raven's attention again by pointing Wyatt's revolver at her. "So either I'm walkin' out now or-."

There was a loud snap.

Wyatt grabbed Annette's right wrist where it was pointing the gun at Raven and slammed his fist into her elbow, bending it almost at a right angle the wrong way. Before Annette could scream he took a knife from her belt and stabbed her in the chest right at her collarbone. She hadn't even fallen when he took her arm and separated her shoulder. He grabbed her shotgun as she rolled to reach for it and stepped on her hand hard enough to shatter it. She tried to scream out in pain but he placed the barrel in her mouth and stood on her neck staring at her. She fought trying to escape but Wyatt pulled the gun out and shot both of her knees. He placed the gun barrel against her forehead gently.

"Ya wanna see what Earl taught me?" he growled. "Cause I'll show ya every _fuckin'_ trick I ever learned." He accentuated the swear word by pushing the gun into her forehead.

For the first time in their encounter Annette showed fear, it was only made worse when her eyes flashed grey and she could see every single way she'd die by his hand. Raven tried to fight him off but he pulled his freeze dust and froze her legs to the ground.

"Stay outta this!" he shouted.

"Wyatt, stop!" Qrow said.

"No." Wyatt put the barrel back and pulled the hammers on the shotgun.

"Boy," a voice rose from the background that scared him and everyone in the room froze. "Put down that gun 'fore ya do somethin' yer gunna regret." Heavy footfalls echoed in the warehouse as a man appeared between them all. He stood about as tall as Wyatt and looked just like him. The only difference being the scar above his left eye and a well trimmed beard. His tight shirt showed his toned physique, and his hand stayed steady as he held Wyatt at gun point.

"Yer a bit late fer that," Wyatt growled.

"Fair point, but howsabout we don't waste what ya did ta the Grays," he said.

Wyatt growled again and raised his gun but the man shot it away. He smirked and slung his gun over his shoulder.

"Here's what's gunna happen," he pointed at Raven who was still trying to break out of her ice. "Yer gunna take Annette ta prison, she'll be there fer a while and she ain't gunna be able ta fight ya. Clear?"

"I ain't goin' nowhere!" she said weakly. But Raven got out of her icy trap and had Annette by the collar and struck her in the back of the head to knock her out.

"Then tall, dark, an' broody over there's gunna take the blonde one outta here. Look's like she needs a doctor."

"Don't ya dare bring her inta this, ya shouldn't even be here, Earl!"

The whole room fell silent as the two stared each other down. Earl could only smile and laugh a bit.

"That's not Earl!" Yang said weakly. "Earl was fat!"

"Well, after all the comments about my weight durin' our last encounter, I decided ta slim down."

"How did you escape?" Qrow asked.

"I just walked out," he said simply.

Qrow raised his eyebrow in thought until it clicked in his head. "You clever bastard."

"So wait, Wyatt didn't break you out?" Raven asked.

"Nope, I walked out. No one recognized me. It's amazin' how forgetful folks can be if'n they think yer too fat ta do anythin'. So I just walked out, and nobody stopped me."

"So ya got skinny ta break out?" Wyatt said.

"No I broke out ta stop whatever she was up to."

"But she was tryin' ta stop whatever ya was up to," he countered.

"Ain't it funny how that works sometimes?"

"What're ya doin' here?"

"I need ta talk ta ya, if'n it ain't too much trouble fer ya."

"Bout what?"

Earl threw his shotgun down in front of Wyatt. "I'm done."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So what yer tryin' ta be a good guy now?"

"Hell no!" he said with a laugh. "I'm a bastard coated bastard with bastard fillin', ain't never tried ta be anythin' different. I ain't no good guy, but if I can be a bad guy in a good way then I can die happy."

"What the hell ya talkin' bout?"

Earl sighed and pointed to a spot on his head right above his ear. "Doc says I gotta tumor," he said softly. Wyatt's eyes widened and he sought desperately for something to say. "It's gunna go off at any minute. It's why I'm here."

"Fer what?"

"Ta stop ya from wastin' yer life, from throwin' away what ya got."

"Now yer tryin' ta be a pa?" Wyatt asked angrily. "Ya ain't never cared! Ya threw me away!"

"I pushed ya 'round when ya was little, but when ya started actually standin' up fer yerself I noticed and respected it. Specially when it came ta the Grays! I may not have been happy with the outcome but I damn well respected yer actions! And I'd hope ya'd actually respect my final wish."

"What's that?"

"I want ya ta kill me, Wyatt."

The room went silent again as the implications set in. Earl waited a bit longer and pointed at the shotgun. A lever action gun with a long barrel, intricately decorated with different patterns of ivy and other flora.

"I lived my whole damn life on my terms, so Imma damn well die on my terms. I want ya ta kill me."

Wyatt panted as he looked at the gun. The others in the room didn't know what to say.

"I want ya ta kill me, then burn this warehouse ta the ground. Imma die by my terms."

"No, we're going to arrest you! You deserve a life in prison!"

"With the way the docs wouldn't look me in the damn eye that might be all of twenty minutes. Just let me have this! I gave ya Annette, let me have this!" Earl pleaded.

"No! We'll do this right, I-!"

"Raven," Wyatt said, drawing her ire. "Take Annette away."

"I'm not letting you do this!" she argued. "He needs to face justice!"

"He did, and he's gettin' his last request."

She pointed her sword at his throat and panted.

"If you do this I arrest you on the spot for murder!" Raven shouted.

"And if ya do then Yang and Annette die and ya lose everythin'."

Raven's eyes widened again but her brow stayed furrowed. "No I won't!"

"Raven," Qrow said moving closer with Yang on his shoulder. Qrow was able to send some of his aura to close the wounds but she was still in pain. "Just let it go, this isn't our fight."

"Don't you dare bring that up, Qrow! You know what he's done! What all of them have done! Even Wyatt! I'll bring them all in!"

"I don't like Wyatt anymore than you do, but this isn't our fight."

"Thanks Qrow," Wyatt muttered.

"Just let it go," Qrow said again.

"I can't! You know what they've done! What the Grays did to us!"

"M-mom," Yang said weakly. Raven's attention snapped to her daughter who pushed away from Qrow and started walking toward her. "Just let him do it." She started to fall but Wyatt dove to catch her.

"Did'ja just say she was yer ma?" he asked quietly.

"We'll talk about it later." Yang smirked a bit and then went unconscious.

"She needs ta get outta here if she's gonna survive," Earl reminded. "And Annette needs takin' care of."

Raven panted in anger pointing her sword between all of the James'.

"If'n ya take Annette now ya get one person, waste yer time arguin' and ya get neither, make yer choice, Shadow."

Raven slowly sheathed her sword and grabbed Annette's body. "I'm coming back for you Wyatt," she warned.

"I ain't gunna hide."

XXX

Yang woke up laying on her back slowly breathing to the beat of a steady beep. She blinked a few times trying to wake up and turned directly to her right to see Wyatt asleep with his hat over his eyes, he was wearing the same thing he had been when they fought his mother and it was clear she'd been asleep for a while by the beard starting on his face. Yang slowly reached over and plucked his hat off his head to jostle him awake. He snapped his head up and saw her bright smile and hair wearing his black hat.

"Why so _Q-Wyatt_? " she asked softly.

"I didn't wanna be _anno-Yang_."

"Damn it, that was pretty clever."

"Thanks," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired, I think my aura fixed me up. Do I have any cool scars?"

"Nah, sorry."

"Damn, oh well. How about a spice roll? I think I'm getting just as addicted as you are."

"That might be dangerous," he warned.

"Well go get some!" she said.

"Much as I like ta, I rightly can't."

"Why not?"

Wyatt raised his arm and it comically clanked against the chair when the handcuffs tightened. "Seems Raven might have plans for me."

"Damn it," she sighed. She lost her smile at the mention.

"So she's yer ma?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't around a whole lot. She and I don't really get along either."

"I understand that completely."

"Where is she?"

"Talkin' with Ozpin, probably tryin' ta get me in prison."

XXX

"What do you mean the charges won't stick?!" Raven asked angrily, she was frantically pacing around the room.

"The way Earl set this up, he did it correctly," Ozpin explained. "First of all, forensically we cannot put the gun in his hand, and there are also logical explanations for the fire, and the gunshot wound to the head. The medical examiner calculated the angle of the gunshot wound and found it could have been self inflicted. There's also the reasoning that Annette shot him before you arrested her, given the history between the two. Earl and Wyatt did it correctly."

"But we all heard him talk about it! Qrow, Yang and I!"

"But you as a Shadow wouldn't legally be able to testify, reducing it to the word of one man who we need to stay off the grid, and a woman who was electrocuted and shot. As much as you would want her to, she passed out before the shot was fired. No one witnessed the shot except Wyatt and Earl."

"So Wyatt gets away with murder?!"

"Haven't you?" Ozpin asked.

"There's a difference between what I am ordered to do and what Wyatt did. He killed-!"

"Mr. James not only killed the world's most dangerous criminal but personally delivered the second worst to you and took her out of commission permanently. Something you are very familiar with."

"He can't get away with this!"

"Why not? Isn't the unofficial motto of Shadows 'the ends justify the means'? I'd say what Mr. James did would normally deserve a medal of honor. Even if the means were slightly unorthodox," he said as he sipped his coffee.

"You can't be serious!" she argued again.

"When Mr. James was 16 years old he single-handedly brought down the most dangerous criminal organization at that time and delivered them to the Atlas military, since then he has been an outstanding example of a huntsmen and a leader of his team and has arrested Earl James twice on exemplary legal charges. Not to mention the fiasco with his mother. Mr. James has more than proven not only his worth but his integrity to do what is right by my standards not his. Whether you agree with me or not, it does not change what he has done."

Raven continued to pant in anger as she paced around the room.

"Besides, don't you have other duties you should be attending to?"

XXX

"I know you've got stuff to do, Wyatt, you can leave if you need to," she said. She was currently enjoying her cup of jello as they talked.

"I ain't gonna leave ya, least not 'til Raven shows up ta talk ta ya."

"And to take off the handcuffs?"

"That too," he said with a smirk. "Where's yer sister?"

"Probably on her way, the doc said I'd be able to have visitors now. I'll probably be out soon!"

"Well that's good."

"Yep, so how are you doing?" she asked.

"Should be askin' ya that myself."

"I know what went down, I didn't know Annette was your mom."

"Yeah, part of me knew but I didn't wanna admit it. I wanted ta keep some semblance that she was normal, just got caught up in a bad situation."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry ya got hurt, I didn't think she'd go that far."

"Eh it wasn't the worst I've ever had."

"It was still too much fer me."

There was a slow knock on the door and a nurse came in with a clipboard. "You have more visitors Miss Xiao Long."

"Sweet, who?"

"Mr. Branwen?"

Yang sighed and waved him in. Qrow walked in and sighed at the bright face staring back at him, paying no heed to Wyatt at all.

"How ya feelin' kiddo?"

"Better, still tired but I'm sure it'll pass."

"That's good. Any cool scars?"

"No, not this time."

"Dang, well maybe next time." He finally did look over toward Wyatt with a straight face. "I'll talk to you later."

"No you'll talk to him now, anything you say to him you can say to me." Yang's face hardened for a moment as they stared each other down.

"No I won't," Qrow said. "Cause it's not about you two, but I can argue that later."

Wyatt raised his arm again and let the handcuffs clank for Qrow. "Seems Raven had other plans fer me."

"Sounds like my sister," Qrow said as he rubbed his eyes. He undid the handcuffs and put them in his pack. Qrow stood silent for a few more moments before he went for the exit. "Can I get ya anything kiddo?"

"Spice rolls?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Qrow could only laugh. "You have been spending too much time with him." Qrow left the room and waited outside of the door for a few more minutes.

"Hi Uncle Qrow!" Ruby sang happily, jolting him out of his daze. He turned and saw her team behind her with snacks and books for her.

"Hey, Little Red. Is all that for her?"

"Yep, I got her snacks and comic books!"

"I brought her some tea and a candle," Blake said.

"I brought her text books and notebooks for her assignments."

Qrow raised his eyebrow and nodded. "You're a bit of a buzz kill aren't ya?"

"What?" she asked.

"You can go on in-."

"Is Wyatt there? Orion and Stele wanted me to check on him."

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Well 'cause Yang's in there. I don't think he'd leave until she did."

Qrow nodded and moved off the wall. "Yeah, ya can go on in kiddo."

Ruby and the others charged into the room and surprised the two, Qrow could hear their conversations from outside and it only added to the storm of thoughts whirling about in his head. His train of thought derailed again when he saw both Taiyang and Raven walk up to the room.

"Talk about a flashback," Qrow said.

"Perhaps, but we're not hand in hand like we used to be," Tai said with a smirk.

"Enough, where is he?"

"Really, still on that? Yang's right there," Qrow said.

"It will never be over, not while he's still breathing."

"Raven, I know you don't like him but please have some respect for Yang's decision," Tai said.

"She is still a child, she cannot make this sort of decision on her own."

"She's almost 22, that's not a child. She's an adult now, and so is he."

"It's him I'm concerned about," Qrow said.

"Exactly!" Raven said.

"I meant how is he doing?"

Raven looked at him angrily.

"What happened between him and Earl wasn't exactly easy. And I saw what he did to Annette," he said softly. The images flashed in their minds and they shuddered. "I don't want him takin' that out on Yang."

"I doubt he will," Tai said.

"But there's still the possibility."

"Why? I'd say in all of this he's proven his dedication to what I made him promise."

"Yes, about that, why didn't you inform me of this?" Raven asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, when you left I was under the impression that I was to be her father alone," Taiyang said losing his natural smirk for a more serious face. Raven said nothing but grew another sneer. "And as her father I talked with the young man. He knew what he was getting into and he did more than enough to help her. In fact from the incident report it seems you two did more damage than he did."

Qrow and Raven's eyes narrowed but they turned away.

"Wyatt's proved himself to me and it's why I gave him my blessing."

The Branwen's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"DAMN IT, TAI!"

XXX

"So how're you feeling?" Blake asked.

"Better and better. Although I'd be great if Ice Queen didn't bring me my homework on top of all this," she said in a fake annoyance.

"You can't fall behind just because-."

"Just cause I was shot and electrocuted?" she asked with a smirk.

"At least you're in good shape," Weiss said with her trademark glare.

"But are you doing okay, in all seriousness," Blake asked.

"Yep, getting better."

"So what happened?! All we heard was you were kidnapped and then we saw the warehouse fire on the news?!" Ruby asked nervously. Wyatt stood up and garnered their attentions.

"It was crazy, the woman just kept shootin' her gun 'round and burned the place down."

"That's crazy, do we know who she was?" Weiss asked.

"She had some connections to Earl and thought I was still workin' with him."

"Damn, that's bad," Blake said.

"But we got it all sorted out," Wyatt said happily. Only Yang could see the fake smile he wore.

"Well it's been fun girls, but can I talk to Wyatt for a little bit alone?"

"Sure thing lovebirds," Ruby said happily.

"Just keep it PG," Weiss warned.

"Hey, that includes makin' out!" Wyatt said excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Yang maneuvered around and puckered up.

"Ew!" The girls quickly vacated leaving Wyatt alone with Yang, where Wyatt's smile started to fade.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said quietly.

"Ain't yer fault."

"Did you actually," she hesitated. "Do it?"

Wyatt just nodded. Yang slowly moved from her bed and held him tightly, he held her as well.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt." She held him tightly, forsaking her own wounds again to hold him.

"I should be tellin' ya that," he said. "I'm sorry fer what Annette did."

"I'll heal, but are you okay?" she asked.

"Yer right here ain't ya?" he asked. He stroked her hair gently and smiled as he did. "Then I'm gettin' better."

"Gooey romantic sap," she said softly.

" _Tell your heart to beat again,_ " he sang softly in her ear. Yang's eyes widened and she couldn't believe it. " _Close your eyes and just breathe in. Let the shadows fall away, step into a brand new day. Yesterday's a closing door, you don't live there anymore. Say goodbye to who you've been. And tell your heart to beat again._ " She started tearing up as he sang for her, holding her as he did.

"What did I say about making me feel girly?" she asked softly.

"That I'm the only one who can do it."

There was another knock at the door and the other teams came in to check on her. Soon conversations flew around the room. One of the times Wyatt was talking with Stele, Orion dashed over and handed her an envelope.

"Enjoy!" he said. He left the room quickly with a maniacal giggle. Wyatt noticed and didn't ask too many questions until Yang started laughing boisterously. She held the pictures of Wyatt in his choir robe mid-concert and laughed as she did.

"Why ya little-!" Wyatt dashed out in pursuit of Orion leaving Yang laughing to the point of tears.

XXX

The room was quiet again except for the heart monitor and Yang's quiet breathing. Wyatt worked on the small band of metal silently, letting Yang sleep as much as she could. She'd get out soon. The quiet knock on the door alerted him to Ruby's presence. He quietly opened the door to let her in.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I talked ta yer pa back on Patch 'bout Yang and I."

"Yeah I remember, what about?"

Wyatt slowly undid the cloth on the chair and her eyes widened. "It ain't gotta be fer a while, but I wanted ta tell ya cause I wanna ask ya too."

"For what?"

"Well fer yer blessin' and yer help."

"Yes to both! Now what're we doin'?!" she asked happily.

"I'll let ya know when I can, thanks fer this."

"Thanks for helping her."

XXX

Yang woke up one Saturday earlier than everyone else, her scroll buzzed a few times as dawn poked through the windows of their room. She showered quickly and dressed quickly. Their second year was close to ending and it was Yang's last real day with Wyatt before he graduated. They'd set aside an entire day to be by themselves and have fun without their teams interference. Not that they didn't have fun with their teams, but this was meant for themselves. And besides,

Wyatt had a surprise for her.

She wore her usual attire and let her long hair flow down to her waist. She brought only the essentials, wine and spice rolls and left for a secluded area in Beacon's gardens. Wyatt was there with his own essentials, which was also wine and spice rolls.

"So any plans for the day?" Yang asked him.

"Well yer here so I guess we'll wing it."

"Good to know!"

XXX

"It's today! It's today! It's today!" Ruby chanted over and over pacing around the room with her scroll. Team RWBY and JNPR looked on in confusion, WOLF and SLKE added their own when Stele joined her.

"I know right?! I can't wait! What's takin' 'im so long?!" she shouted.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss asked finally.

"Can't tell ye yet! Gotta wait fer 'im!"

"Wait for whom?" Blake asked.

Before Ruby could answer her scroll dinged with the text, she scanned it quickly and squealed. Grabbing the envelope from her bed she used her semblance to speed away.

"Wait fer me!" Stele bounded after her, leaving the rest of the teams to play catch up.

XXX

"So we're out on a mission with SLKE, and Orion volunteers ta go huntin' get us some food. We thought it was a good idea so he goes off. Soon after Stele goes off lookin' fer somethin' too. Well 'bout a half hour later we hear this screech and we're afraid someone got hurt. We cross this little ridge and see Stele an' Orion, Stele has an arrow poking perfectly through her hat, right 'tween her antlers and she currently has Orion's boys in a death grip."

Yang was glad she had a pillar to brace herself on to help with the laughter.

"And that is why Stele has never forgiven Orion."

"Oh man, he must have sounded like Ruby!" she said in her laughter.

"I think he sounded higher," Wyatt said.

They continued to laugh until a red blur came and nearly tackled Yang, squealing as she did.

"Ruby, what happened? Is everything okay?"

Ruby only nodded as she kept squealing. She finally released Yang and held out the envelope.

"What's this?" She looked back and saw the rest of the teams gather and turned back to Wyatt.

"Do ya trust me?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Course I do, why?"

"Read the paper for 'em."

Yang shrugged and turned leaving Wyatt behind her as she cleared her throat dramatically.

"To whom it may concern!" she said boisterously. "Save the date! Of-." She looked at the date and scoffed. "Rubes, this is like two years from now!"

"Keep reading!" she said.

Yang shrugged again. "For on this date you are cordially invited to a wedding! A wedding for Mr. Wyatt James and Ms. Yang Xi-ao L-Lo," Yang's eyes widened and she stuttered as she comprehended the meaning of the paper. She dropped the paper and turned and true to form Wyatt was on one knee holding a small golden band. The ring was coiled with a thin silver line that wrapped around the whole thing seemingly without end and a brilliant diamond sat crowned in the middle surrounded by silver leaves. Yang was speechless as were the others who didn't know what was happening. "Y-y-you u-uh, I-I…WHAT?!" she suddenly shouted.

"I figured it was pretty obvious, but if I gotta ask it I will."

"Where did you get this?!" she asked pointing at the ring.

"I made it when ya was in the hospital," he said.

She just stood speechless.

"I know ya said ya'd never get married. Ya were pretty clear 'bout that, I remember when ya said it." He just grew his trademark smirk as he took his hat off. "But ya also said ya'd never be a huntress."

She started smiling again.

"Ya also said ya'd never go ta Beacon, never be on a team, never wear a school uniform. And ya said ya'd never stay. So I was hopin' ya'd break that 'never' rule one more time."

"You gooey romantic sap!" she said from behind her hands, trying to hide her tears. "Yes." They hugged each other and he put the ring on her finger. The others applauded them and they congratulated them. "What did I say about making me feel girly?" she asked as they crowds thinned.

"That ya secretly love it?"

She punched his shoulder.

XXX

 _SEE?! There was fluff!_

 _And that is the end of Wyatt's story, next up is Orion's part and it is arguably darker than this so fair warning. I'll update when I can but for now enjoy the fluff._

 _As always reviews are appreciated and so are favs and follows, it really helps me keep writing._

 _Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


	5. Are Dreams Real?

_So now that we've finished Wyatt's story, now we get to go into Orion's story! So if you haven't read my Team WOLF story, now would be the time because I play heavily on that story. Lot's of background info and story in there that I use for this. Also this shit gets dark quick, so fair warning. Also some fluff but as always I mess it up with angst._

 _Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

XXX

It had been two months since Orion went to Leah's village, and three weeks since Wyatt incident at the warehouse. Everything had calmed down, WOLF and SLKE had gone on a couple quick missions in that time but in all that time Orion heard nothing.

Every source he had came up empty, no stray identifications, and none of the White Fang he'd interrogated had anything to say. He had nothing.

He still didn't know where Adam was.

"Orion," Wyatt said. Orion looked over from his desk and saw Wyatt sitting up in his bed. "It's three in the mornin', ya need ta get some sleep."

"I only have a couple maps to check over, I'll be fine."

Wyatt couldn't do anything but shake his head. "It ain't gunna do ya any good ta kill yerself over this."

"I need to do this," he said.

"But ya don't need ta push yerself this far."

"If it gets it done, then yes I do."

Wyatt shook his head again but conceded the argument. He tried to resume what he was doing but he couldn't. He was too tired, Wyatt was right. Again.

Orion moved away from the desk and collapsed on his bed. Sleep came quickly but it wasn't a good dream. It was that night. That damned night.

XXX

Orion stirred as he heard Thena move around. He looked up from his pillow to see her peering out of the tree house. "Thena?"

Thena jerked around and put a finger to her mouth. Orion quickly woke up and moved toward her, but she pointed to their safe room. Orion shook his head and tried to understand. "Go," she said quietly. Orion started to move in and ushered her to come with him. She shook her head. "I'll be there in a minute, okay? I promise."

Orion nodded and hid himself away. He waited for her for a few minutes but she didn't come in. He cracked the door open and listened for a moment but only heard a dull thud and what sounded like Thena fighting. Orion slowly crept to where he could see and he saw Thena fighting off a few men. She used her mothers spear and shield effectively, a 15 year old keeping grown men at bay and beating them down. Orion wanted to help but he trusted Thena. Her skill was obvious, but soon she was overpowered by numbers. They didn't kill her but they had her by her arms and legs, and knelt her down to look at the man before her. He stood tall, with a black jacket and red shirt underneath. Red and black hair with a pair of small horns atop his head glinted maliciously in the moonlight.

"You know what I'm here for," the man said. His perfect purple eyes shone brighter than the moon as he stared her down.

Thena didn't say anything so he struck her across her face.

"Where is it?" he asked with a growl.

Thena replied with a snarl of her own and threatened to free herself. "I'll die before I tell you, Adam."

The man took a deep breath and a step toward her. A motion of his hand later and she was released but still on her knees.

"I believe you."

Orion watched the flash of metal fly and saw his sister fall. He watched her head separate from her body and roll away. Fear gripped him and he couldn't move, even though he wanted to.

"Spread out, find it." The men nodded and scattered leaving the man alone with Thena's body, he quickly crushed her spear into the dirt and looked back at the body. He rolled her over and saw the bright necklace drowning in her blood. A simple opal cloud hanging on a thin onyx chain, even as black as it was it glinted in the moonlit night. Adam scoffed and he pocketed the necklace.

Rage replaced the fear and he grabbed his bow and in a moment, nocked an arrow and loosed it into the man's eye. The scream that echoed in the woods alerted everything, and soon fear was high in the air. And that only attracted the Grimm. Orion took the bow and ran. One of the man's soldiers a hulking man with a chainsaw weapon saw him and started chasing him. Orion's knowledge of the woods gave him an advantage but soon not just the man was on his tail. Multiple Grimm could smell the fear in his blood and began chasing him. He came into a heavily wooded area and climbed a tree trying to calm down and avoid capture and death.

He pressed the butts of his palms into his eyes trying to stop the tears and rage falling from them. When he removed his hands he found his eyes still stung but for another reason. He saw bright blue and red lights running along the ground. He looked and saw a bright blue streak of light run past the tree he was in, and by the sounds it made he knew it was the man chasing him. He saw the man cut through a few red lights, and the sounds he knew as Beowolves. The night was quiet again when it was all said and done. He returned to his sister's body and wept for her. The tears stained his face and mixed with her blood soaking into the ground. He could hear Grimm behind him but he killed them quickly. Thena taught him well.

He buried her body next to the headstones for their parents. Their bodies were never found but Thena made them graves anyway. He put her shield on top of her body and buried it as well. He collected the shattered pieces of her spear and made a special quiver of arrows.

Adam.

They're for him.

XXX

Orion jolted out of bed, upright and panting. Wyatt was already awake thankfully and he was right beside him.

"Take a deep breath in," he said.

Orion tried but couldn't, his breathing was too ragged. Wyatt held his shoulders and pointed to the door for the girls. Leah nodded and took Fang away.

"That dream again?" he asked.

Orion could only nod.

"I'll cover fer ya."

Orion nodded again and continued to cradle his head.

"Try ta git some sleep," Wyatt said as he left, leaving Orion alone again with the memories.

XXX

"Morning!" Ruby called as WOLF and JNPR joined the table. Wyatt smiled at Yang as they met eyes and soon the conversations started again.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Lacy asked.

"A lot better!" Yang said happily. "The stiffness is gone and I can finally sleep on my back again!"

"Why is that so important?" Eli asked.

Yang just looked down at her chest. "No reason."

The table shared a laugh as Wyatt looked around the table. "Is Stele in your room?"

The rest of SLKE got serious for a few tense moments. "Yes she is," Lacy said calmly.

"Is it really that time again?" Leah asked.

"Unfortunately, but we had plenty of warning, she said she was feeling funny last night," Lacy said.

"Well that's good, how far have you gone?"

"Four padlocks and four 15-foot long chains, if she can get out of that, then I've run out of ideas," Eli said in a sigh.

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked.

Wyatt sighed and put his fork down. "Ya know how when yer younger there's the rumor that all Faunus go inta heat?"

"Yes and it's complete garbage!" Blake said angrily. "People will take any chance to vilify us or make us more animalistic than we are!"

"Yeah well, turns out it's true," he said.

"That's ridiculous! I've never gone into 'heat', the idea is stupid!"

"Yer right, ya may never hafta, but Stele's different. It's different for every Faunus, hell Coco told me that even Velvet goes into it every once in a while."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"But it ain't every Faunus, even among Faunus Stele is special."

"Special being the operative word there," Eli said. "Our first year we didn't know to do anything and she ended up kidnapping a fourth year for two days."

"I'm sure Cade was very happy about that, he had the _biggest_ crush on Stele," Leah said.

"Wait she shacked up with _Cade_?" Eli asked. "Damn, that makes last year seem tame."

"What happened last year?" Blake asked.

Karnin and Eli looked over at Lacy who refused to speak, but continued to grow a deep blush at the attention and the rush of memories.

"Nothing."

"But why Stele and not anyone else?"

"Well I think it actually comes down ta Semblances."

"Really?"

"Well think about it, Blake yer really good at avoiding and dodging and getting away, yer good at not havin' ta deal with it. But Stele ain't, Stele get's more powerful the more intoxicated she gets. And from experience ain't nothin' more intoxicatin' than sex."

"What about Fang?"

"Well when that time happens, she dances. That's all the physical exertion she needs," Leah said quickly. Fang couldn't help but smile as Leah covered for them. More conversations started as each branched off from that one. As they cleaned up Karnin looked at Wyatt.

"So where's Orion?" Karnin asked.

"He's back in the dorm, he just needed a day to rest," Leah said.

"Wait he's there alone?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine though."

"Oh I hope she doesn't break out."

"Why?"

XXX

Orion tried to sleep again but the memories haunted his mind again and again, even if it wasn't about Thena it was about Leo, and that was another shit storm he didn't want to think about. But as he laid there and tried to think about anything he ended up drifting off with Leo's face haunting him.

" _Why are you still here?"_ The words stung in his heart. _"Why won't you leave me alone?!"_ Leo shouted at him. _"Let me live my own life!"_

" _I tried! I just want to help!"_

" _You've helped enough, just leave me alone!"_ Leo kept shouting, kept cursing him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Stele's bright face and warm smile.

"I hate this dream," Orion muttered.

"Who says yer dreamin'?" she asked.

He pointed to her mess of red hair and her white antlers. "Cause you don't have your hat." Stele smiled and shook her hair a bit. "You never leave without it, but I love seeing your antlers."

"Well I like these," she said softly, taking his contacts out and letting the gold shine out. "When do ye dream 'bout me?" she asked, smile still growing.

"Ever since our second year, after Leo left," he said softly. Stele's face fell for a moment and her smile failed. "But I never like them."

"Why?"

"Because you're never there when I wake up, no matter how much I want you to be," he mumbled.

"Really?" she asked, a smirk slowly rising on her face. "Since when?"

"I don't know."

"Well why not enjoy the time ye've got wit' me?"

"I do, but they don't mean anything. They're just dreams."

"Dreams're good," she said softly.

Orion shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not these ones, I just want something real." He tried to roll over but she stopped him, and in a moment she was laying on his chest, wearing nothing but a smile.

"Who's ta say it ain't?"

XXX

The four teams stood outside the door with varying expressions.

"How did she get out of the chains?!" Eli asked as he dragged his hands across his face.

"It looked like she chewed on them," Karnin said.

"And she wandered here," Lacy said softly.

"Well good for them?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I'm not so sure," Leah said.

"Ya think he's still focused on Leo?" Wyatt said.

"How could he not be? With what happened, if Leo isn't on the forefront of his mind, I'd be utterly shocked."

"Who's Leo?" Yang asked. "I've heard you talk about him a few times but I've never met him."

The elder teams turned in questioning and Eli started laughing on the floor.

"Well Leandra was his girlfriend our second year."

"Oh, Leo's a girl," Ruby said softly.

"The one he got pregnant and she had ta leave Beacon 'cause of it."

The younger teams were silent.

"If ya ever wonder why we've got rules, just look at the older teams."

"He's never gotten over it," Leah said.

"Why?"

"Ya mean 'sides the fact that she hated him for it and forbade him from seeing his kid?" Wyatt asked with his hand over his eyes.

"Why?"

"All Leo wanted to do was be a huntress, so when she became pregnant she got angry that she couldn't complete the courses. She blamed Orion, even though Orion volunteered to leave Beacon to raise the child so Leo could stay," Leah said.

"That sucks, but why would that be bad for Stele?"

"If he's still stuck on Leo that could kill Stele, she's really into Orion, and if he doesn't feel the same it could be bad," Lacy said.

"Look, I'll brave it an' talk to 'em, y'all go on ahead."

The other teams nodded and Wyatt took a deep breath, braving the sights to talk to Orion.

XXX

Orion grunted as he tried to roll over, his head was pounding and it wasn't getting any better as someone shook him.

"Hmm?" Orion looked up and Wyatt was standing over him.

"How're ya feelin'?" he asked.

"A little better, I had a better dream at least. Was I asleep all morning?"

"Close ta, yeah."

"My head's still killing me though," he said. Orion kept rubbing his eyes until he finally noticed the stinging pain. "Wait, did I take my contacts out? I never take them out to sleep."

"Well they're right here fer ya," Wyatt said, motioning to the nightstand.

"That's weird, did anyone ask about me?"

"Nah, I covered fer ya both."

"Huh?" Orion looked up to see Wyatt pointing at the floor. Orion followed the direction and noticed the bright red bra lying on the floor of the room. Orion's eyes shot wide and his mouth hung low. "T-tha-that w-wasn't a-?"

"Keep it down! Imma tryin' ta sleep," Stele whined out.

Orion froze in terror and Wyatt couldn't do anything but nod.

"I've covered fer ya both, yer both good. Good luck," he said.

"T-thanks," Orion muttered.

Stele tossed herself over and looked up as the sheets fell from her chest. "What're ye on aboot?! I just wanna-." Stele finally made eye contact with Wyatt and she joined in the shock of her predicament.

"Good luck you two."

And with that Wyatt left the room, leaving the two together naked on Orion's bed. Still trying to comprehend what had occurred. Orion in his sleep deprived state had assumed he was dreaming when Stele straddled him and had gone with it. Even though he should have been ecstatic given his feelings for Stele, he couldn't help but feel like he'd crossed a thousand lines. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking right now.

" _I JUST SHAGGED ME CRUSH CAUSE I WAS DOPED UP ON ME OWN FUCKIN' HORMONES! AND NOW I'M SITTIN' IN BED WIT' 'IM! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW?!"_

"Was it good at least?" she asked playfully.

" _THAT WAS_ _ **NOT**_ _THE RIGHT THIN' TA SAY!"_

"Yeah, it was," he responded, inwardly chastising himself for the inappropriate answer. Neither of them wanted to say anything else but they each needed to say more.

"What does this mean?" she asked softly.

"Look, I understand if you just want to write this off as hormones or urges or whatever."

"W-well," she stuttered for a few moments.

"It's your choice, Stele."

It was quiet again. He expected her to play this off as fling, or a story to tell. She was always so fearless about herself and played it off like that. He expected her to laugh about it and to think it was funny.

He didn't expect her to start crying, or to hide herself away.

"I-I'm so s-sor-ry," she said through her tears. She tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. "I, I d-dinnae want it ta b-be like this."

Orion couldn't do anything but hold her. "Be like what?"

Stele kept weeping even as she buried herself into his chest. He held her for a few more moments before he could feel her speaking against his chest.

"Huh?"

"W-what 'boot Leo?" she asked quietly. He could see she was fearing the answer.

"What about her?"

"S-she was me friend! A-and I just-!" She devolved to tears again as she thought about it, pushing away from Orion and hiding herself away in the blankets. "A-and ye two, and yer kid, and-."

Orion pulled her back into his arms, gently avoiding the antlers as he nestled his chin on the top of her head. "Leo's in the past now."

"B-but ye-."

Orion just hugged her tighter. "I'm my own man, Stele. I can make my own choices."

"I'm sorry, Orion," she said again.

"Don't be."

"B-but what 'boot yer kid?"

"I don't have one."

Stele peeled herself away and looked at him for another moment or two, getting lost in the gold staring back at her. "B-but Leo, sh-she was-."

"She had a miscarriage," Orion told her.

Stele's eyes widened and she threatened to go to tears again.

"Her father told me, before he told me that I would never go near her again. So it's all in the past Stele."

The two sat quietly for a few more moments before she looked back up at him. "What does this mean fer us though, are we like a thing now? I want this ta be real, but I threw ye inta this. I dinnae wanna push ye inta anything. So was this real?"

He looked back at her and once again he saw she was wary of his answer, but her fears melted when she met his gaze. He took her by the shoulders and led her down to the bed, holding himself above her and kissing her gently. Stele reciprocated and ran her hands through his shaggy hair. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"Who's ta say it ain't?" he asked, mimicking her accent. Stele smiled and pulled him back down.

XXX

"How'd it go?" Lacy asked as Stele walked back into her room. Her puffy eyes and red face were evidence that it hadn't gone so well. But Stele's smile slowly grew as she sat on her bed. Lacy smiled as Stele did, but nobody said a word.

"We shagged like rabbits," she said calmly.

XXX

Wyatt came into the room where Orion lay on his bed asleep again. The room was in decent condition considering the last time he'd seen it, with even Orion's clothes neatly folded by his bed.

"Welcome back, Stele."

XXX

"Welcome back students, in our last bout we paired SLKE and RWBY, and WOLF and JNPR together. As you've noticed there are more teams including Team CVFY and CRDL." Ozpin bade them to stand up and they did. "While it's true that CVFY is a third year team, they've more than proven themselves. Shall we begin?"

The students were chomping at the bit as the screen flashed with pictures.

"Leah Whiti and Russell Thrush, please come down."

Fang hugged Leah before she made her way down. Sky was a skinny little kid with a Mohawk and daggers. His appearance was different from his attitude, he was really quiet and just kind of ambled down the stairs.

"I am Lea'han'khalad'ashanta'kahdal, or Leah Whiti, I am a fourth year student of Team WOLF," she spun her club in her hands for a moment before slamming the tip on the ground. "Haka is my ancestral weapon."

"Russell Thrush, second year, Team CRDL." He spun his daggers in his hands. "Aquila and Peregrine."

He took his stance as did Leah, a wide stance with her club on her back.

"Begin."

Russell danced around a little as Leah concentrated. Just as he dove for her legs she stomped on the ground and gave a shout letting her tattoos glow. Russell pulled back and watched it happen.

" _Upane, Upane, Whiti te RA!_ " Leah chanted and all of her tattoos and paint turned a brilliant emerald green. She slowly moved her club from her back and slammed the ground. The shockwave knocked him back a few feet and he had only a moment to prepare for the onslaught. Leah swung her club faster than Russell could swing his daggers. He pulled back and turned his daggers into a shotgun trying to keep her at range. Leah couldn't get close to him so she slung her club against her back and charged him. Russell jumped to get away but Leah grabbed his leg as he did and threw him to the ground. The impact took a huge portion of his aura away and left him open for her leaping swing. He closed his eyes and suddenly he started levitating away. Leah watched him hover a few feet above the ground, he kept his ranged assault up she moved out of range. She took her stance again and started chanting again.

" _Kamate Kamate!_ " she shouted. Her paint and tattoos turned a brilliant white.

"Oh boy," Wyatt said softly. Fang started smiling even bigger and was getting excited.

" _Kaora Kaora!_ "

Russell lunged at her from the air trying to catch her off guard but it was too late. Leah swung her club like a baseball bat and knocked him out of the arena altogether, sending the buzzer off and him skidding into the stands.

"HOME RUN!" Nora shouted.

Leah took a moment in the arena to calm herself down, letting the color fade from her markings before leaving. She tried to help Russell but he refused, preferring to stand on his own.

"Well done, both of you." Yang's picture flew up next and she jumped excitedly. "If you do not believe you can do this, Miss Xiao Long, you may sit this out."

"What're ya kidding?" she asked excitedly. "I've been waiting for this!"

"As you wish," he said. "Yang Xiao Long and Yatsuhashi Daichi, please come down."

The two made their way down and stood across from each other.

"Ladies first," he said with a nod.

"Welp I'm Yang Xiao Long! I'm the Y in RWBY and a second year student, Ember Silica are my weapons!" She flashed the gauntlets and cocked them back readying the shot.

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, I am a third year student of Team CVFY and Tenshi is my weapon." He took the sword from his back and let everyone look at it. It was a burnt bronze and the odd shape was reminiscent of a fisherman's blade, not of a warrior's blade. Yatsuhashi took his own stance that wasn't too different from hers as they stared each other down.

"Begin."

Yang dashed in first unsurprisingly, throwing a flurry of punches. Yatsu dodged most of them, preferring to take a few to the flat of his massive blade. He caught one of Yang's gauntlets with the hook of his blade and threw her to the side. He spun around and put a massive strike across the flat of her back. Yatsu took a deep breath and looked at her aura gauge and was shocked. Even with a powerful strike like that her aura had barely depleted. She turned around and threw even more punches that were harder to block effectively. He grabbed her waist this time and slung her across the arena to give some breathing room. He took his time and a deep breath, channeling his power into his arms. Yang didn't give him much time to do it though, a blast from each of her gauntlets sent her flying toward him with a punch aimed right at him. Yatsu slung his sword around and let her fist hit the flat of his blade. He thought he was prepared but her strength just kept increasing. He caught her on a missed punch and swung his sword straight to her chest. With all the power he channeled to his arms he expected that to be the deciding blow, but she still got back up. Yang charged right back in this time going for a feint that he bought, a moment later she threw a devastating uppercut.

"SHORYUKEN!" she shouted, causing a few of the students to laugh. Yatsu flew back in the arena unable to keep his poise. He leapt back up and channeled that power to his legs; he withdrew the smaller blade from the larger one and lunged at her. Yang thought she was ready but she couldn't keep up with him. She ran to strike but he was out her range in a moment and hit her across the back before she could react. Yatsu saw how little he was doing to her and knew he had to up his game. He channeled more power to his legs and became a blur. Yang couldn't keep up with him and was paying the price for it. She finally changed her ammo in her gauntlets and started throwing out little balls of energy. Yatsu could dodge them easily enough but he couldn't avoid the explosions that followed. One particularly close explosion halted him for a second too long and Yang leapt into the fray. Even when he blocked it she still sent him flying out of the arena again.

"That's the end."

Yang and Yatsu both panted by the end, Yatsu looked and saw he had only taken about half of her aura down. Even with his most powerful strikes and all the smaller ones.

"You are quite impressive, Miss Xiao Long." He gave a small bow as he made his way back up to his team.

"Thanks, you too!"

The two left the arena and Ozpin came into the center again.

"Next, Fang James and Cardin Winchester, please come down."

"Go git 'im, Fang," Wyatt said.

The two stood across from each other and the second years couldn't help but notice something.

Cardin looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and his face pale. But he still stood tall, though it looked like even that was exhausting to him. His chest plate heaved with his breaths as he tried to calm himself. The burning bird on his chest matched his fiery red hair and usual attitude. But everyone was worried.

"Is he okay?" Pyrrha asked Russell.

"No, but he won't tell us what's wrong. Something's wrong obviously but he won't tell us anything."

"My name is Cardin Winchester; I am the second year l-leader of Team CRDL." Everyone noticed how he stuttered when he said that. "My mace Tarsus is my weapon, a gift from my father Paul Winchester." He looked over at Fang who was already in her stance. Her robes flowed just as she did and her hair never seemed to stay still.

"Oh, right," Wyatt stood up and walked down. "Her name's Fang, she don't talk much. She's a fourth year member of Team WOLF, and Wudao is her weapon."

"Begin."

Fang quickly rushed into the fray and went for a few strikes with her fists first. Cardin skirted around her for a few seconds trying to open her up but she was fast. He took one swing of his mace that Fang blocked with ease. Fang kept her guard up but even she was disappointed in the fight. Cardin was trying, but he wasn't doing very well. Every time he swung she danced around it, literally. She even went down into the splits just to whirl her legs around and take him down. Cardin hit the ground hard and a major chunk of his aura was depleted. He scrambled to get up avoiding the kick aimed right at his chest. Cardin put space between them long enough for him to try and catch his breath. Fang took her time and had fun with her dancing as he attacked.

"He looks like he's about to pass out," Jaune said. Even after all the crap Cardin put him through their first year, it was still sad to see him like this.

Cardin put some space between them again and slammed a dust cartridge onto his mace, letting it burst into flame.

"Oh, that won't end well," Leah said softly.

Fang grew a big smile as Cardin rushed her, he swung downward in a powerful strike but his arc stopped short of its final destination. It was Fang holding the mace up with one finger on her left hand. Cardin tried to jerk his mace away and he succeeded, but the fire that enveloped it was still floating above Fang's finger. In a quick motion she pulled the fire and let it dance around her body. Cardin immediately tried to go defensive and to an extent it worked. But he could only block so much when all four limbs were going at insane speeds. His aura was depleting rapidly and he hadn't even touched her. It all ended when in a spinning kick she knocked his mace aside and punched him square in the chest. Cardin tried to stand but despite his best efforts he crumpled. His breathing was shallow as he tried to stand again, it was like his own armor was too heavy for him. Fang tried to help him up, but he stood without her.

"N-nice fight," he said quietly. He nodded toward her and tried to move back to where he was sitting but he collapsed halfway there. Velvet bounded down and tried to help him up. Fang and Velvet carried him to the stands where he was able to walk by himself again. Fang went back and tried to pick up his mace but was unsuccessful. It was far heavier than she originally thought, she ended up dragging the mace out of the arena trying to get it to him.

"Cardin are you okay?" Jaune asked.

Cardin just nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"Next we have-." Professor Goodwitch came up to the stage and began to whisper in Professor Ozpin's ear. "I see," he said. Ozpin began to sip his coffee again. "We will resume this another time, for now you have some time before lunch. Before you go I will officially pair Team CVFY with Team CRDL, so you can spend the lunch hour getting acquainted. After that you will resume your normal classes. Have a good day."

The teams looked around at each other strangely for a few moments before resuming their day.

"Good job on your fight Yang!" Ruby dashed in and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thanks, felt good to be back in the game!" she said happily.

"I'm going back to the dorm, do you guys need anything?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, my wallet is in the top drawer of my dresser, can you get it?" Blake asked.

"Sure, see you guys in the mess hall!"

Ruby ran off to the dorm and changed from her battle gear into her school outfit, she knew she'd have time afterward but she didn't want to get her combat outfit any dirtier than she had to. She finished changing and started looking for Blake's wallet.

"No, no, no," she muttered as she searched. "She said bottom drawer didn't she, no it was the middle drawer!" She pulled out the middle drawer and there were a few loose articles of clothing, poorly hiding the two objects in there. A small black bound book with red ink. "Ninjas of Love?" Ruby shrugged and flipped through the book to a neatly hidden bookmark.

" _Takeda, you should know I'm here for you." Jacqui moved her hands across Takeda's face. The Shirai Ryu temple always had a warm glow from the candles, but her face shone brighter. "Hanzo and Kuai Lang want to help too, we can ask them. And we can ask your father."_

" _He's the reason I'm in this mess, he can stay away. And I'm not dragging Master Hanzo into this, or the Grandmaster."_

" _Then at least let me help you, I want to help you Takeda."_

" _I know, I'm thankful for that, but I don't want you getting hurt. If the Red Dragon Clan members are the ones responsible for my mother's death, I don't want them to hurt you as well."_

" _I'm not a damsel in distress, Takeda. I want to help you, like you've helped me. Or do I need to prove it again?" she asked with a sultry smile. Takeda's face grew red and his telepathy gave interesting results as she flooded his mind with the images of the last night. Her blushing face, her hooded eyes, her heaving breasts, the way she felt when he took her-."_

"WHOA!" Ruby flashed a dark crimson as she slammed the book closed. "What did I just-?" She shook her head and put the book back. She tried to calm herself down as she turned her attention to the second item.

A little necklace.

"Oh that's so cute!" Ruby put it on and looked at it, it was nice. "Now where was the wallet? Oh right! Top drawer!"

XXX

"So how're ya feelin' now?" Wyatt asked with a smirk. The team sat at the lunch table enjoying their meal as Orion rubbed his eyes. It'd been a few weeks since he and Stele became official but Orion was still up into the wee hours trying to find what he was looking for.

"A little better, it's nice."

"So now three couples will be vying for the room at the same time."

"Maybe, maybe not. You know Stele." Orion sighed and sat, elbows on his knees. "It's still frustrating that I haven't gotten anything accomplished."

"I know the feelin', but now ya've got yerself a distraction from that. So now ya don't have ta feel so bad about not doin' nothin'."

"Maybe, but I still need to do this."

"I don't think ya do."

"What?!" Orion asked.

"Look, I know it's important to ya, believe me, I do. But right now, it's best if'n ya don't focus on this, if not fer the sake of Stele."

"But I can't give up! Now when I'm this close!"

"I ain't sayin' ya should, but at this point it's best if ya just take a few weeks away from it."

"But-." Orion shook his head and looked down at the floor. "All I want is to look up and see something that-." Orion lost his voice and his eyes widened. Team WOLF looked as Ruby and Yang skipped up to the table.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said happily.

"What's up, hun?" Yang asked as she sat beside Wyatt.

"Where are Blake and Weiss?" Leah asked.

"They'll be here in a bit; I think they had to talk to Port."

"Alright," Leah said. She kicked Wyatt gently under the table and pointed toward Orion with her head.

"Orion? What're ya starin' at?"

"Who's Orion starin' at this time?" Stele asked with a cocky voice as they arrived with JNPR. But Stele lost her happy look and got a really concerned look as Orion began to pale.

"Ain't sure. Orion!" he called out.

Orion didn't move his gaze from the cloud. No one said anything for while.

"Orion," Yang said softly. "Can I ask why you're staring at my sister?"

"Why is Orion staring at Ruby?" Weiss asked as her and Blake walked up.

"Ain't sure," Stele said, trying to get his attention. Orion didn't say anything even as Stele shook him a bit. "Orion, babe, hey what're ye starin' at?" Stele tried to follow his gaze but it only rested on Ruby.

"Is he okay?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure, but here's your wallet, Blake!" she stood up and Orion's eyes widened even more as the cloud bounced on her chest.

"Thanks, Ru-." Blake noticed the necklace too and her eyes widened just as much. "R-Ruby! Where did you get that?!"

"Oh, I forgot what drawer you said so I looked through all of them and I found it! It's really pretty, why don't you wear it?"

"I-it's old, I-I forgot about it! Why are y-you wearing it?!" Blake asked trying so desperately to calm herself down but only growing more flustered.

Ruby grew a sad expression and took the necklace off. "Well I thought it was pretty, who gave it to you?"

"A-an old friend, it d-doesn't matter, g-give it to me!" She reached over and tried to grab it but Orion beat her. He grew more and more pale the longer he looked at it.

"Where is he?" Orion asked slowly.

"I, I don't know w-who you're-."

"Where is Adam?" he asked again. Blake finally gave up and ran.

XXX

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!_


	6. Outrunning Shadows

_And back to the plot! Just fair warning there's no fluff in this. It's just dark._

 _Thanks for reading and Enjoy!_

XXX

Blake tried to run through the crowded halls but it proved hard and soon Orion was right on her tail again. She turned and hid in an empty classroom but he was right behind her. She tried to run again but he had her trapped.

"Where is Adam?" he asked again, slowly trying to catch his breath.

"I-I don't-."

"Don't try to defend him!" Orion shouted angrily. "Just tell me where he is!" Orion clutched onto the necklace tightly and soon once again it was soaked in blood. His breathing was ragged and he didn't look away from her.

Blake stared back at him in utter fear. Orion wasn't standing in front of her anymore, the happy-go-lucky man she knew before was gone. His eyes may have well have been purple.

"T-that doesn't belong to you!" she said quickly.

"It didn't belong to him either! He took it after he killed her! It was hers! He took it so I put an arrow in his eye!"

Blake's eyes continued to widen and it was a miracle she was even breathing. "T-that was you?" she asked. "W-why?! He was-."

"He's a murderer! I watched him kill her!"

"Kill who?!"

"He killed Thena!" he shouted angrily. The necklace cut deeply into his hands as the rage again fell from his eyes. Blake's confusion and fear joined.

"W-what?"

It took a few minutes for the two to calm down enough to talk. Orion took out his contacts and Blake saw the deep gold in his eyes, they were different from her cat eyes. A different predator.

"My father's name was Ullr Artis, he was a bear Faunus from up north. He worked with the White Fang a lot when they were still a peaceful group. When Adam took over and began changing them to terrorists, he wanted nothing to do with them. He made Adam's shit list right there, and it was even worse when he fell in love with and married a human, her name was Sif. My older sister Thena was human, and I'm half Faunus. When I was eight my parents were killed by Adam's enforcers and Thena took me to live in the woods. We survived there for two years untouched until one night. He found us and they had her knelt in front of him. He cut off her head because he was looking for something and she wouldn't tell him anything." Orion held the necklace up for her. "This was our mothers but Thena took it when we had to run. Adam stole it after he broke her spear in pieces. So I put an arrow in his eye. Tell me where he is."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him."

Blake's eyes widened and they only did more so after Orion dumped one of his quivers on the ground. The arrow heads were different from the others he had, different from the steel or teeth. These were a bright red mixed with a bright blue metal, colored in varying patterns.

"I made these from the spear that Adam shattered, and I'm going to put each and every one of them in Adam when I kill him."

"N-no!" she shouted, trying to speak coherently. "Y-you can't! He's-."

"Why do you defend him?! Who was he to you? He's a lying, murderous bastard! He's never been anything different!"

"Yes he was! He was different! He wasn't-!" Blake tried to talk but her tears corrupted her voice and her breathing. Wyatt finally found them and saw the scene. Wyatt grabbed Orion by the back of the neck and dragged him off. He slammed Orion against the outside wall by his shoulders.

"Are ya off yer rocker?!" he shouted.

"She knows where he is!" Orion shouted back.

"No she don't! Have ya ever considered she's here fer a reason?!" Wyatt asked.

"I don't care about her! If she knows where he is-."

"But she don't!" Wyatt dropped Orion. "Even if she was right by his side, she's been here fer two years. That's long enough that any information she might've had ta disappear an' be useless. Yer wastin' yer time an' puttin' yerself and her in more and more danger."

Orion said nothing but just glared at him. "If Fang had died that day, and you knew where the son of a bitch that killed her was, wouldn't you do anything to find him?"

Wyatt slammed his fist into Orion's stomach. "Are ya stupid?! This ain't the same thing! Clear yer head or I'll clear it fer ya! She don't know anythin'!"

"Yes I do," she said. Both of them turned to see holding the necklace again. "I think I know where you can start looking."

"Don't encourage him!" Wyatt said. Orion took the shotgun from Wyatt's back and clubbed him over the head with it. Wyatt was on the ground unconscious in seconds leaving Orion standing over him panting and Blake in front of him terrified.

"Where is he?"

XXX

"Okay they've been gone fer like an hour now, I'm startin' ta get worried," Stele said as she paced around the room.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Weiss asked.

"No, once Orion saw that necklace it all went to hell," Leah said. "But what was that necklace?"

Fang's eyes widened and she desperately tried to get Leah's attention.

"What? What is it?"

Fang pointed to her neck and made a small circle.

"The necklace, what about it?"

She pointed to Ruby and Yang.

"What about them?"

She kept pointing to them and back to her again.

"What they're girls?" Stele asked.

Fang shook her head and just pointed to them again.

"They're second years?" Karnin asked.

Fang facepalmed and took a deep breath. "S-." she struggled out. "S-si," Fang shook her head and tried again. "Si-sis-."

"Sisters?" Leah asked.

Fang nodded and sighed.

"So, necklace and sisters what's that me-?" Stele's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "That was?"

Fang nodded.

"That can't 'ave been it, could it?"

Fang nodded again.

"Oh, fuckin' shite-bag, bugger-fucker, cockless bastard, arsehole n' head, cunt brained, son of a hedgehog shaggin' fuck weasel!" she shouted. She took a big breath and continued to rant as she kicked the air in anger.

"But what does it mean?" Pyrrha asked.

There was a frantic pounding on the door just as she asked, and it didn't seem to stop. Stele leapt to the door and opened it just as Blake and Wyatt collapsed inside. Blake was fighting to breath and Wyatt was bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang yelled as she dove for Wyatt.

"Wha' happened?!" Stele asked. Blake tried to speak but she couldn't, she was panting too hard. Eli rushed over and checked them over.

"They're both fine, Wyatt's just unconscious and Blake's near exhaustion."

"Oh, wait 'ang on," Stele grabbed a bottle from their fridge and popped the top, they sat Wyatt up and she put the bottle under his nose. He stirred himself awake as he did.

"What the?" Wyatt asked as Yang clung to him. Karnin moved beside Eli and poured some of his aura into Blake so she could talk.

"Orion, he hit Wyatt."

"What? Why?"

"Cause Orion's bout ta do somethin' really stupid!" Wyatt jumped up and grabbed his scroll and weapons.

"What happened?"

"Stele, just git armed and follow me, I ain't sure how this is gunna go."

"How are you going to find him? He can cover his trail," Eli reminded.

"I may not be a tracker," he pulled his scroll out and watched the blip follow a trail. "But I can find him." Stele and Wyatt ran out of the door leaving the other teams in the room in silence.

"H-hey Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah Ruby?"

"C-can I borrow that book I found in your dresser?"

It was Blake's turn to turn crimson.

XXX

The campsite was dark as Orion stared at it. He'd long forsaken his contacts and watched the blue lights circle. Adam's tent was the largest, and at the edge of the camp, backed against the cliff wall and with a clear view of the river before them. He slowly made his way down the cliff wall, the rope and himself camouflaged in the night air. He saw a blue streak run toward Adam's tent and he quickly lowered himself to listen.

"…they're saying they saw something by the river sir."

"Send three scout units to look into it, if it's Grimm take them out, if not come back and report."

"Yes sir."

The blue streak ran away and the one blue dot stayed in the tent, leaning over what appeared to be a table with a map. Orion nocked one of Thena's arrows and shot it through the tent with a message attached to it. He climbed back up the cliff and waited, staring at the broken moon as he did.

XXX

"Sir!" the scout said. Adam looked up as he ran in.

"What?"

"Theta squad just reported in sir, they're saying they saw something by the river sir."

Adam paused in thought, there shouldn't be anything or anyone near the river. "Send three scout units to look into it, if it's Grimm take it out, if not come back and report."

"Yes sir."

The scout left, and Adam was again staring at the map. The three spots that he'd been ordered to hit were marked out before him and he looked at them with disdain. He despised that she was using them, but without sufficient numbers to overwhelm her, he was trapped.

A quiet thud jarred him out of his daze, he looked at the map and a red and black arrow marked out a familiar spot for him on the map. He scanned over it and recognized the fletching, and pulled the small piece of paper off the map.

"Meet me at the top of the cliff, and I'll finally take the other eye from you."

Adam crushed the message in a rage and the arrow was next. He grabbed his sword and walked out of his tent in a rage once more.

XXX

Orion heard him coming before he could ever see him, from his spot in the trees he saw Adam came alone. Adam looked out at his camp from his spot on the cliff and turned only when he heard something behind him. He narrowly dodged the arrow fired at him and had only mere moments to block the axes. Adam was good, he blocked every hit but Orion's speed had him on the edge. Adam backed up and went to shoot at him but Orion had already launched three arrows by the time he'd landed. He dodged the first two but the third arrow stuck in his side. He went to pull it out but it was soon replaced by an axe blade. Adam stumbled back and soon he was pinned to a tree by another arrow. Orion held him there with an axe raised above his head.

"You know who I am don't you?" Orion asked him.

"You're one of Ullr's brats."

Orion slapped him with the broad face of the axe. "You killed my mother, my father, and my sister."

"What's your point?"

Orion slapped him again. "You should know where this is going!" he growled.

"Even if you kill me, the White Fang will rise up again, you can't kill us."

"I'm not killing the White Fang, I don't give a fuck about your little terrorist group, although I'll gladly burn this campsite to the ground." Orion ripped him off the tree and threw him down to the ground pinning him down with the axes in his shoulders. Orion took out the necklace and dangled it above Adam's head. "I'm killing the bastard that killed my family." Orion took the arrow made from the point of Thena's spear and raised it up high.

"Amusing, especially because I only see one bastard here."

Orion's eyes flashed and he lunged the arrow downward but it was shot out of his hand.

"I ain't gunna let ya do this, Orion." Wyatt came up beside him and pushed him away with the gun between his eyes.

"I have to!" Orion tried to get up but Wyatt had him back down.

"No ya don't, ya ain't gotta do it."

"You know what he did to me! What he did to her!"

"I ain't gunna let ya throw yer life away!" Wyatt picked him up and held him against the tree, before throwing Freeze dust onto Adam, freezing him into place. "Ya got somethin' ta look forward to now! Ya ain't totally alone! Ya beat 'im up, ya made yer point, it's over now!"

Orion fought against his captor pathetically as he lost himself to his rage again. "He killed her, I'll kill him!"

"Thena protected you, she ain't gunna want ya to waste yer life on him!" Wyatt shouted. Orion fought again and again but he just couldn't do anything. He nearly collapsed in tears against him. He looked back at Adam and pushed against Wyatt again.

"WHY?!" he asked amidst his tears. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" Wyatt held him back again as he fought. "We had nothing to do with you! Why did you kill her?!"

There was a crackling sound and soon Wyatt went flying away. Orion was replaced on the tree again with Adam holding him there, a knife in his free hand.

"Because she protected you, you filthy half-breed bastard."

Orion watched the flash of metal fly and watched darkness and the blood overtake his eyes. He screamed out in pain as the blood fell from his eyes and he collapsed from the sudden shock. Orion could hear the sword ring from its sheath and he felt the tip on the back of his neck.

"And now I'll finish what I started." Orion felt the blade lift and he could hear it whistle through the air. But then he heard a small thump, and a tremendous crash as Adam fell back.

"Ye ain't nuthin' but a flaccid little bitch!"

"What the hell are you?" Adam asked. Wyatt ran back see Stele dancing around as Adam stood back up, the welt on his face growing nicely.

"What ye can't tell from the red hair an' the accent? I'm Pan's daughter! Ye know the guy who pretty much owned yer skinny white ass?"

Adam growled again.

"Wait yer dad's name was literally Pan Demonium?"

"Aye it was!" Stele said happily.

"That explains so much."

"And I just keep being reminded of my failures," Adam muttered as he cracked his neck.

"Ye mean yer failure ta kill me, or just in general, cause whoo buddy! That there's a list ta rival anythin'!"

Adam growled again and lunged at her but she blocked his strike and swung again, bashing him in the face just below the mask.

"Oh, 'ang on just a moment!" Stele walked over to Orion and whacked him in the head with her cane.

"OW!" Orion whined. "What the hell was that for?!"

"There's more where that came from, ya bloody git!" she said as she turned back to Adam. "Now then, how ta finish ye off?" Stele took a pondering pose for a moment before she reached into her pack and produced one of Wyatt's jars.

"Oh, crap."

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Well I'll explain it ta ye t'e best I can! The drunker I gets, the gooder I gets! An' Imma 'bout ta get drunkest!"

Stele popped the top off the jar and downed the whole thing in just a few seconds. Stele's face flushed red and her eyes crossed as a stupid grin grew on her face. Her chest bubbled over with giggles and she could barely stay standing.

Adam lunged at her in a thrust to her chest but she jumped high and stood on the blade in a pointed stance that would make any ballerina envious. She used the blunt part of her cane and bashed Adam's head as she stumbled off of it. Adam staggered back from having his bell rung and only barely managed to avoid all of Stele's spinning slashes. He parried the majority of her attacks but a select few went through. Adam wanted to attack her but she wasn't giving him an opportunity.

Wyatt knelt beside Orion trying to help him, his aura was trying to stop the bleeding but Orion couldn't get his hands off of his eyes, in his writhing he kept making it worse. Wyatt finally held him down and tried to see the damage. The clean line that ran through his eyes and how it sapped all the color in them, Wyatt felt sick to his stomach.

"Orion, tell me what do you see?"

Orion could only shake his head, he couldn't even speak he was so close to passing out. Wyatt helped stop the bleeding by tearing off a part of his shirt and wrapping it around his eyes.

Stele hadn't been giving Adam any rest in their fight, any chance Adam did have to attack he couldn't lay a hand on her and his aura was rapidly falling. Stele saw the slash coming and traced its arc with her blade sending his blade behind him into the ground and whirled around in a spinning slash to Adam's chest. Adam staggered back on his knee and tried to recover but Stele was already on his case with a heavy hit to the back of his head. Adam lay unconscious on his back and Stele stood victorious above him, until she paused to vomit on Adam's shoes, taking a few moments to breathe.

"And I'm sober again," she muttered.

"I don't think this could've gone any worse," Wyatt said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ye know well as I do, it could always be worse, the lad coulda died," she said.

"I think he would have preferred if it he did."

XXX

"How is he?" Leah asked. Wyatt sighed and looked into the infirmary room. Orion had spent the last two days in there against his will. The doctors couldn't save his eyesight, his aura had kept him from going completely blind, but it was close enough that he would labeled that for years to come. If it wasn't for his semblance he wouldn't be able to see at all, but he could still see aura. He was able to tell who was talking and where they were but he couldn't see much else. The doctor said if they tried a surgery to replace the parts of his eyes that were damaged he could still see but not at the skill he used to. That was like a death sentence to Orion, he lost his tracking ability and what made him special all in one slash. Worse yet there was still the punishment for what he did that was coming, and despite the pleas of his team and team SLKE, Wyatt didn't think there was anything they could do.

And so Orion sat in his room hugging his head with his hands trying to get the pain to stop.

"I don't know," Wyatt muttered. He turned over and Stele hadn't left the area, she hadn't gone into the room at the doctor's request but that didn't stop her from staying outside. Even Fang had clung tightly to Stele during the last two days. "I ain't mad at him, but I can't do nothin' for him."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr. James." WOLF turned and saw Professor Goodwitch standing at the head of the room. She took her time looking at Orion before back at Wyatt. "If you'd like to meet with me in my office, we have some things to discuss."

"I wouldn't feel right, leavin' him like this," Wyatt said.

"Leave him with his other visitors; I'm sure Ms. Demonium will pass on your best wishes." Stele nodded. "Then let's depart."

Wyatt nodded and made his way out of the room with Miss Goodwitch. Ruby and her team showed up moments later with Jaune and his team.

"How's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"Ain't sure, we're still waitin' on the doc's orders ta say we can go in."

The teams tried to make small conversations until the doctor arrived with the news they could visit. Stele rushed into the room first and just hugged him. Even when the teams came in with their well wishes, Orion still didn't lift his head. He just held Stele as tight as he could.

Everyone in the room wanted to say something, wanted to offer some comfort or anything to help. But there was nothing they could do.

XXX

Wyatt couldn't say anything; he feared what would come out of his mouth if he did.

"Furthermore, these actions are not in accordance with our guidelines of Huntsmen and Huntress' who expect to graduate from our academy. If these actions of his were ever made public who knows what this could do to any number of military and other individuals," she paced around the room, reading from her clipboard and giving an occasional swing of her riding crop for emphasis. "Frankly I'm still amazed that we haven't escorted him off the premises now for all he's done."

"Oh, give it a rest!" Wyatt finally shouted. Glynda snapped her eyes over to him and gave her glare liberal treatment. "Ya ain't think he's been punished enough?!"

"We haven't even begun to go into his corrections, Mr. James. And are you seriously defending what he did as right by any standard?"

"No, I know what he did ain't right, I ain't tryin' ta say it is! But he's been through enough!"

"Please explain," Ozpin finally said. Glynda slowly turned toward Ozpin for a moment before snapping her glare back to Wyatt.

"The kid lost his eyesight, he lost what made him special, and he found out that he's been livin' a lie fer his whole life!"

"How so?"

"Orion was our tracker, that boy could follow anythin' through any conditions. Even if the surgery on his eyes works out, he ain't never gonna be able ta see like he used ta. And he lost his gold eyes, his only thing that made him special."

"And the lie?"

"He'd spent his whole life believin' that Thena was killed for some stupid reason, that Adam was lookin' fer something. He watched his own sister be decapitated fer cryin' out loud!"

"He told me she got sick," Glynda said.

"Yeah, cause a twelve year olds gunna tell a stranger that he watched his sister get killed in front of him. He found out that Thena died tryin' ta protect him, that Adam wanted ta kill him cause he was a half Faunus. Orion probably would've wanted ta die at that point."

Neither Glynda nor Ozpin said anything.

"I understand he's gotta face some punishment fer what he's done, believe me I get it. But right now all he's got is WOLF and Stele, the kid's been through enough in his life."

"What would you suggest for him then, Mr. James?" Ozpin asked.

XXX

"Any suggestions?" Leah asked. She was more specifically asking Karnin, Lacy, or Eli, but at that point anyone could've helped. Stele and Orion were in the room, Stele was softly moving his hands around on his face, trying to help but it was the most she could do.

"I got nothin'," Yang said finally in a sigh. "Hell the only thing that helped me when I was in there was Wyatt, and that's what Stele's for."

"I can't believe he attacked Wyatt," Lacy sighed. She looked in and shook her head. "What was wrong with him? What drove him to do that?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us," Leah said. Leah already knew but she wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible.

"We deserve to know!" she said.

"What we deserve right now is to know that our friend is going to be okay and that he doesn't take a scalpel to his wrists," Leah argued. Fang hugged Leah as the volume increased. "He needs us, and we'll learn what we need to know when we need to know it."

"He attacked his leader and threatened a second year," Karnin said. "We can't help but be wary. What was so bad that he needed to resort to such measures?"

The door opened and Stele walked out, her smile was still there but it was softer. "C-can he talk ta Blake fer a bit?" All the other teams whipped their heads to Blake who just nodded. Blake walked in and Stele waited outside much to her dismay.

"O-Orion?" she hesitantly called out. Orion still sat with his head on his knees, but he nodded. He held a closed hand out for her, but didn't say anything. She reached out for it and she watched the necklace fall into her hands, still slightly red from that day. "I can't t-take this!" she said.

Orion nodded again.

"Look, I didn't k-know it was hers." She tried to give it back but he stopped her, he slowly looked raised his head and even through the bandages; she knew he was looking directly at her.

"It wasn't mine to take," he said softly.

"But it wasn't mine either, it was-."

He caught her hand as she tried to give it back and closed it. "I don't need it."

"Orion, I-," she tried to speak and looked at the necklace again. She tried to clean the blood off, tried to shine it a bit. "I d-didn't know it wasn't his when I took it. I left years ago, but he w-was the one who helped me after-."

"I understand."

"Y-you don't need to give me this, I understand why you-."

Orion just held his hand up again. "I need you to tell them, tell them everything I told you. It needs to come out."

Blake's fists involuntarily tightened and she grew nervous again. "It's not my story to tell."

"As much as you didn't like it, you were a part of it. And they'll trust you more than they trust me."

"They trust you, you're still their friend, but they're scared."

Orion said nothing else but nodded. He and Blake sat in silence, Blake still holding the necklace.

"I knew you were a Faunus, when I first met you. I could see your ears twitching, I hated the fact that you hid away."

"Why?"

"I hate it when people hide what makes them special. Stele used to hide her antlers and it drove me nuts."

"Why did you hide yours?"

"I had to, my vision was very sensitive. I had to wear them to dull the pain."

"I'm sorry."

"When that one White Fang said he saw you with Adam, I wanted to ask so many questions, but we were distracted with Earl. After that I did forget about it for a while, so when I went to Leah's village I expected to just do what I normally did. Hide it away and pretend I was having a good time. But one of the villagers said that he saw Adam and it just made it worse."

"I'm sorry, Orion." Blake wished she could say something different, but these were his shadows. She couldn't run from him like she wanted to.

But did she?

Did she really want to run from him, another person who might understand what she went through? Someone who hated the fact that she hid away just as much as she hated hiding away, she knew Stele was with him romantically. But Blake had a chance here.

"Don't apologize to me," he said suddenly. She snapped her eyes up and once again he stared at her through his bandages.

"I'm not apologizing to you," she said firmly.

He watched in wonder as she slowly undid her bow and let her ears free, the dull throb of being bound for so long slowly subsiding.

"We both have shadows to outrun. But we're here, and there are people beside us that keep them away."

Orion said nothing, but let his eyes fall. He only raised them again when another blue light entered the room. One he really didn't want to talk to.

XXX

 _So next chapter we go on an adventure with CFVY and CRDL, there will be a slightly longer author's note about that so be sure to read it._

 _Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


	7. Recovery and Acceptance

_So before this story begins there is something that I have to say._

 _This story has a pairing in it, and I won't spoil it, but the pairing is one that I completely despised. I **hated** this pairing with a passion, I thought it was stupid, that it wouldn't work, that it would just be a disaster waiting to happen. Until I read one story on here that I fell in love with. The story's characters were so well written that it sold me on the pairing. _

_That being said if you have not read Bunny and the Bully by Enuncia (_ _s/11093071/1/Bunny-And-The-Bully) Go read it. It is amazing, give them all the faves and reviews because the story is amazing._

 _With that being said this is the final chapter of Orion's story. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

XXX

Orion walked into the airship with CVFY and CRDL with only a backwards glance back toward his team and his girlfriend. The ship took off within moments and Orion couldn't help but scan over the people on deck. He was familiar with Coco and her team, they'd done a couple missions with WOLF in the past, and he knew how deadly they all were. But even he noticed the general unease of the veteran team. Coco kept her eyes on the younger team, her reflective lenses hiding all emotions besides her thinly veiled unhappiness with their current situation. Fox shared her discomfort but chose to join Yatsuhashi in mediation. Velvet seemed to be the only one who's nervousness didn't stem from CRDL but from what he could tell, from Cardin. Orion took one look over at Russell who was nervous, but he didn't pay the elder team any mind. He instead focused his worry over to the rest of his team, Dove, Sky, and-.

"Cardin?!" Orion asked. Cardin slowly lifted his head to him as he stormed over. "What is wrong with you?"

The other people just watched the scene in confusion.

"W-what?" he asked, sleepily.

"Give me your scroll!" he said angrily.

"I'm fine, damn it, j-just let me sleep," Cardin tried to stand up but he fell back down when Orion pushed him.

"I can see Aura, you idiot. Give me your scroll."

Cardin panted for a few more moments before fishing through his pocket and slapping the device into his hand. As Orion handed the scroll to Coco, Cardin suddenly got a defeated look and didn't look up.

"What am I to do with this?" she asked.

"Look at his aura levels, I'm telling the pilot to turn around."

"N-no!" Cardin said, this time finding the will to stand. "I can do this! I told Goodwitch I could do it, so I'm gonna do it!" Cardin could barely stand and his speech was slurred.

"Bullshit, you aren't!" Coco finally said throwing the scroll back to him. She was standing up now and pushed him back down, the other members of CRDL rushed to separate the two and aid Cardin. "Your aura levels are only two percent above redlining?! And you think you're going to go a hunt?!" Cardin stood up again and looked her in the eye, a feat which was clearly draining to him.

"Yes. I. Am," he said slowly, making sure to carefully say each word directly to her.

"You're going to get yourself or your team killed! And I'm not letting you put my team in danger!"

"Coco!" Velvet said suddenly. She had Dove and Sky lower Cardin back to his seat as she did the same with Coco. "If he says he can do it, we should trust him."

"Okay first off, NO!" she said emphatically. "Secondly, why are you defending him, Bun? After all he's done?"

"That's in the past, Coco, and we're not doing this for ourselves. If he says he can do it, we should trust him."

"I don't trust him with a piece of string, let alone my team! The fact that he's still conscious is a miracle."

Orion walked back in and settled the matter for good as he pushed everyone back into their seats. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

XXX

"So what're they even doin'?" Stele asked as she lazily chewed her pancakes.

"They're goin' after a Nevermore nest. Shouldn't be gone fer more than a week."

"Pfft, that's a rookie assignment, we did tougher shite in our first year!"

"It ain't really 'bout the difficulty, more 'bout makin' sure Orion can be in the field more. If he can stay on the field then he can graduate."

"Well that's good, how did you convince Goodwitch of that?" Leah asked.

Wyatt said nothing but just continued to eat.

"So where're t'e underlin's? Haven't seen 'em at all today," she said.

"They went out for the day, I think it was Jaune's birthday or something."

"Shame, oh well. I bet Orion's 'bout as bored as us."

XXX

Orion cracked his eyes open and was slightly disappointed when he didn't see light. But then he remembered why.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Who's not dead, sound off?"

"I think I landed on a rock," Coco muttered.

"I've got Fox and Dove," Yatsuhashi said.

"The pilot is okay, and I'm still here," Russell said.

"Hey, Yatsu, where's Bun?" Coco said as they looked over the wreckage.

"I don't know, I can't find her."

"Shit, I can't find Cardin either!"

"Alright, regroup, make sure there're no wounded."

"What happened?! Last thing I remember is we were arguing, Orion was shouting and then the fucking airship exploded?!" Sky asked angrily.

"The Nevermores attacked, they flew into the damn turbines. The whole nest just commit suicide!"

"SHIT!" Coco said, even in his state Orion could see her fear. "She was thrown out! Vel was thrown out! Oh God! S-she's gone!"

"Where?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, but she was near the engine, so was Cardin. Great! She's stuck with a half dead, idiot, second year!" she screamed out near tears.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Coco said. She was freaking out.

"Coco, listen to me, take a deep breath," Yatsu was trying to help her but she was breathing harder now. "Velvet can take care of herself, she's strong."

XXX

Velvet woke up with a stinging pain, and the sounds of growling surrounding her. She looked around and saw a trio of investigating Beowolves, sniffing around at their fallen airship. Velvet reached for her backpack but something stopped her. The source of the stinging pain, a blade from the turbine had fallen and her entire left side had been pinned beneath the metal. Fear took over Velvet and she struggled, unfortunately getting their attentions. Velvet reached for anything to help but she couldn't do anything. One lone Beowolf slowly stalked over toward her, enjoying the sight of their trapped prey. Velvet didn't close her eyes even as the fear overtook her, she watched as its mouth stretched wide. Its mouth suddenly was filled by a flanged mace and it went flying back. The other two turned violently as they saw their friend fly by and charged Cardin but he quickly gave the same treatment to them.

"Cardin!" she shouted. He turned and she saw the whole left side of his face was bloody. She tried to push the turbine blade up but it didn't want to budge. Cardin walked over, actually more like trudged, and put on hand on the underside of the blade and literally threw it off of her. It flew away from the scene and actually killed another stray Beowolf. "Are you okay?"

"I should," he said as he panted. "Be askin' you," he panted again. "That."

"Come on, we need to-." Velvet tried to stand but couldn't get up. She fought tears as the circulation rushed back into her arms and legs. She could feel her leg was broken, and without her aura to help her heal she would be out of commission. She looked down at her broken leg and felt nauseous as she saw the blood. Velvet felt Cardin pick her up and carry her toward a mountain.

"There's, caves in that, mountain." He braced himself on a tree for a few moments and then began to walk. "Watch my back."

"Okay." Velvet didn't like seeing him struggle but she was useless without her aura and they both needed to rest. Velvet kept her sharp eyes peeled as the forest moved around them. But their path was luckily clear.

"How do you know about this place, Cardin?"

"Old text book, had map, visited. Good hiding place."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

The cave was up a bit, but he got them there. He set her down quite gently and then immediately broke through the roof of the cave to seal them off. Velvet grabbed some fire dust from her bag and started a small fire with the dead leaves in the cave.

"C-Cardin?" she asked. Cardin didn't answer but slowly slid down the wall across from her. She finally looked into his eyes and saw just how bad he really looked. "T-thank you, for help-."

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. Velvet couldn't help but feel shocked at the sudden admission. Cardin didn't look up at her, he just stared at the fire.

"F-for what?"

"Everything."

Velvet let out a small laugh despite herself. "That's not very specific."

"It is."

"Why?"

"Do you know why I'm like this?" he tried to lift his arm for emphasis but he failed.

"N-no, why?"

"I haven't slept in two months."

Velvet's eyes widened in shock as Cardin finally looked up at her. She remembered fearing his eyes, because they were always pointed at her. Ready to be a bully, or to be mocking, but they were different now. "W-why not?"

"I realized I was wrong."

"About what?"

"Everything." Velvet strained to understand. "Velvet, I'm sorry."

"Well, that's good, but why are you-?"

"Because if I don't say it now, then I'll never say it and I know that. Right now there's no pride. There's nothing holding me back now. So there, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bein' me! I'm sorry that the only reason you're in this shit storm is because I couldn't let go of my fucking pride enough to admit that I've been staying up for two months straight because I'm so damn scared of being a leader. That I'm worried about everything I do like it's a mistake because I wasted my first year of Beacon being a complete and total-!"

"Cardin!" Velvet said loud enough to break through his rant. He couldn't look up again and she suspected it was to hide tears of anger. "I forgive you, it's all in the past now. Right now we should just rest and wait for our team." Cardin nodded and leaned against the wall. "They're probably looking for us right now."

XXX

"Shouldn't we be looking for Velvet?!" Coco shouted as she mowed down another line of Beowolves. Orion kept his aim strong as he shot down the distant ones. The Grimm gave a dark red glow and their shapes were constantly outlined. So far he proved he could still kill them, so that was good at least.

"I'm sure they'll understand!" he shouted back.

Coco didn't really want to admit it, but the rest of team CRDL was doing really well, Sky was a beast with his halberd, Dove was fast with his sword and Russell's daggers never stayed still. Sky and Yatsu worked side by side and never blinked as they narrowly swung past each other. Russell and Fox were just blurs as Beowolves fell in random spots and Dove kept up with Orion as he killed long range or up close. It was almost an hour before the area calmed down enough for the others to regroup; they tried to recover their energy as the planned. But Coco was just too anxious, she was pacing frantically.

"Coco, please, we need to calm ourselves," Yatsuhashi said.

"How can I calm down, Yatsu?! She's basically stuck by herself!"

"She can take care of her self," Fox said.

"But she'll have to take care of Cardin too!"

"Hey you aren't saying that about cloth-face over here!" Sky said angrily, pointing to Orion. "If he can take care of himself, then trust that Cardin can too."

"Please Cardin, couldn't stop me from pushing him around!" Coco argued. "What the hell makes you think he'd fare against any Grimm?!"

Russell suddenly got between the two and kept them apart. "Look, I don't know what's going with Cardin, but I know that he can fight. Especially after what we saw last year."

"What happened last year?" Orion asked.

"We were investigating a suspected Ursa den, and when we got there it was actually just a cave full of angry Ursas."

"So?"

"So I watched Cardin pick two Ursas up by the head and throw them around like rag dolls for five minutes. Cardin's strong and even with what's going on with him, I know he can take care of himself."

"Even so, there is the issue of where they are. I don't think they would have stayed where they landed," Yatsuhashi said.

"Cardin and Velvet were closest to the turbines that exploded, so if we can find the rest of the turbines, we can find where they landed," Orion looked up in the sky and focused but saw nothing. The bandages on his face were starting to irritate him. "How far are we from the wreckage?"

"I'm not sure, can you see anything Orion?"

A light bulb went off in Orion's head. "No, but I can smell them." He dug around through his pack and pulled out one of his sap chews. He took a deep breath and sure enough he could pick up a trail. "I honestly can't believe that worked!"

Orion walked over to a spot and knelt down where the scent was strongest, soon after he was able to follow the trail. They spent a half hour hiking behind Orion and soon came to a small clearing where they saw the majority of the turbine pieces.

"Do you guys see anything outright?" he asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well they were here, I can smell Velvet."

"How do you know it's Velvet?" Russell asked.

"I doubt anyone else in the group uses carrot-scented shampoo," he said with a smirk.

Coco couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't believe she actually uses that, I bought her that as a dumb joke."

"Don't underestimate Velvet," Yatsu said. "She still has that small rabbit pillow I bought her for her birthday our first year."

"She seems nice," Russell said.

"Yes she is despite you morons," Coco said harshly.

CRDL sighed but didn't say anything.

"What no quick wit, no derogatory comments, no Faunus bashing?!" she asked again.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we realized what we did was wrong?" Dove finally asked. "Did it ever occur to you that we are growing up and that we feel bad about what we did? We were first years! I'm sure you did dumb shit your first year!"

"My dumb shit involved me getting in trouble for smoking, not for terrorizing other kids!"

"Look, it's in the past," Russell said. He held them apart and looked over each of them. "We've all done things we regret, but Velvet was right. We're not doing this for ourselves."

"Oh boy," Orion said. Both teams whipped their heads around and saw Orion kneeling near a large chasm in the ground. "There's a lot of blood here, and it's Faunus blood."

Coco ran over chanting 'shit' as she knelt beside it. "Is she okay?"

"Coco, lay down right here on your back." Coco nodded and laid back unsure of what Orion was talking about. "Okay well it looks like it was femoral blood, so her leg is probably broken."

"How can you tell?"

"The positioning in the dirt, and the position of the blood. I'm not sure where they are though."

"Okay well we know where they were, now where we can guess-."

"No we can't, Russell! She's wounded! We make the wrong guess they're fucked!" Coco argued.

"But we can't just sit here," he said back.

Orion tried to hear or smell anything but he was so damn distracted. He tried to get them to stop but he couldn't get them to listen. He tried to rub his eyes but the bandages over his face just irritated him more. He finally ripped them off and he saw something. He saw the light blue wisps of her aura and the darker blue of Cardin's, traces of where they were, where Velvet was laying wounded, and where Cardin stood aiding her. He saw where they were and where they went.

"I know where they are," he said to himself as he started running. Luckily Yatsuhashi heard him and followed him as he ran. "I know where they are!"

XXX

It had been silent for a few hours as they watched the fire. Velvet had been recovering slowly but surely. Her leg was still broken but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. Cardin wasn't so lucky, he couldn't get his aura any higher and the head wound he received hadn't stopped bleeding. It matted and clotted his hair, darkening it a nasty color. Velvet had tried to bandage it with the things in her pack but was unsuccessful, so she just covered it with a cloth bandage and some tape. It wasn't pretty but it kept pressure on it and stopped the blood from going on his face. Velvet kept the fire going by burning more fire dust but even with the fire Cardin started to shiver.

"Cardin, are you alright?"

Cardin gave a small smirk and a light chuckle.

"Sorry, you're right, stupid question."

"I'm fine," he said in a pant. "I'm feelin', better." His words were still slurred but he spoke with a small smile. Velvet suddenly stood and limped over. "What're-?"

"You're cold, and I can't do much else," she said.

"I said I'm-."

"No," she said sternly. "You need heat to keep you warm, and until we can get that wound treated properly you need this."

Cardin didn't say anything but nodded.

Velvet gave another small chuckle. "You're a bit of pushover aren't ya?"

"Don't tell, my team," he said with a smile.

"I make no promises."

She pressed her body up against him as she stared at the fire. With no light from the outside it was hard to tell how long they'd been there. Cardin's breathing was slow and it was all Velvet could do to help keep him awake.

"Don't fall asleep, Cardin," she told him.

"I haven't, slept in, two months, I can last, another, few hours," he said in a smile, still in uneasy breaths. He laughed a bit more as he leaned his head back.

"You have a nice laugh, I don't think I've ever really heard it."

"You mean, when it wasn't, aimed at you?" he asked, losing his smile.

"Cardin, I already forgave you."

"I'm, still feeling-."

"Well then stop it," she said. He nodded and lowered his head again. "You really are a pushover."

Cardin smiled again, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Hey, look at me."

"I can't," he admitted, shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Cause I'm, a hypocrite, and I-."

"Wait, you're a what?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. "What in the world makes you a hypocrite?"

Cardin looked up at her, resting his head back on the cave wall. Velvet actually blushed when she saw how he looked at her. He was looking at her but his eyes were softer now, softer than they'd ever been and they were looking into hers. "Cause, I think, you're gorgeous."

That didn't help her blush. She stammered for a few moments trying to think of something to say. "R-really?"

Cardin nodded. "I never, hated you, es-pecially, a-after,-." Cardin's breathing staggered for a few moments and he began to wheeze.

"Cardin?" she asked. Cardin was trying so desperately to breathe but he was failing, he couldn't breathe. "Cardin?!"

He slumped over on the ground, and she tried CPR. She practically pounded on his chest after getting his breastplate off. She pinched his nose and dove in trying to get him to breathe again. "Come on!" she shouted to herself, going back to pushing his chest. He was still trying but with no luck. "Don't you dare!" She pushed harder and harder against his chest and then went in again; she pulled back when she felt him go limp. She looked in horror but actually sighed with relief. He began breathing slowly but he was unconscious. "Damn it!" she muttered.

And then the pounding started. Loud, thunderous pounding that was moving the rocks they'd used to hide.

"No, no, no!" she tried splashing some water from her canteen on his face but it did nothing. She panted trying to shift him but with no avail. The pounding grew louder as she sat him up. "Cardin?!" she called out but with no success. "What would Coco do?!" she asked desperately.

She slapped him. Hard.

He jerked around for a bit but came too, panting and gasping. "What the-?!" he asked.

"I can't believe that worked," she muttered.

Cardin looked around until he heard the pounding; he quickly shambled up and tried to grab his mace. Velvet reached for her backpack and stood with him. The rocks shifted and dim light began seeping through the cracks in the rocks.

"…vet? Cardin? Are you in there?" they heard someone ask.

They stood for a few moments trying to register the new voice. A few more rocks shifted and they saw a hand reach through.

"If you're in there grab my hand!" someone said. Velvet limped forward and grabbed the hand. "Holy shit! They're in here!" the voice jerked the hand back and more and more rocks began to fall away, revealing Orion and Yatsuhashi pulling the rocks away.

"Coco! We found them!"

XXX

"Well technically the mission was a success, we killed the Nevermore nest," Orion said. He stood in front of the remaining members of the two teams. Velvet was in the infirmary getting her cast adjusted and Cardin immediately went to the ICU and they had him under 24/7 observation.

"No, the Nevermores flew into your ships turbines. That was them committing suicide. And two out of the eight people under your care were hospitalized," Professor Goodwitch corrected.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Since when were they under my care?!" Orion asked. "The only reason I went on that damn mission was because you're looking for an excuse to expel me!"

"I already have plenty of reasons to do that, Mr. Artis," Goodwitch said in her icy tone. The others felt the chill go through the room but Orion ignored it. "But due to some," she sighed. " _Creative_ arguments made in your case, we needed a reason to keep you in the school. And as your team's hunter and tracker, you were sent on that mission to assist as well as to test your ability to continue doing so."

"So then the mission was a success, I rest my case," Orion said.

"Your bravado only worsens my attitude towards you Mr. Artis, and I was not very happy to begin with finding out that you lied to me when we met."

Orion said nothing, his blank eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"As for you lot, you are free to go until I call you back. I'd suggest you go to your teammates."

They didn't need to be told twice, as they practically sprinted towards the elevator. Orion looked Ms. Goodwitch over.

"I had high hopes for you when you came here Mr. Artis."

"When did those end, I wonder?" he asked sarcastically.

"Humor won't aid you here," she said coldly.

"Why don't you just tell me the damn truth?! You've been looking for an excuse to expel me since I got here! You picked me up in the woods so I wouldn't kill myself, but now you're regretting it!"

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes and walked toward her desk. She rifled around a few of the drawers for a few moments before producing a picture.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Well it _sounds_ like a picture, but I guess you're referring to what's on the picture?"

"This is Team ASGD, my team when I attended Beacon."

"So?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ullr and Sif were on my team with me."

Orion grew very quiet. "Thena told me they-."

"They were teammates before they were married."

Orion held the picture, and desperately wished he could see them.

"I knew exactly who you were when you entered Signal, and then Beacon."

"So you took me in out of pity?"

"I invited you to the academies because you showed me your skill that night in the forest. I wanted you in the academies because I trusted your father with my life for years before his death and because I believed you would flourish here."

Orion nodded and handed the picture back. "Why would Thena tell me they met else where?"

"I'm not sure about that. I never met Thena. But I do know this: you proved to me you could continue to track, now prove to me you can be what he thought you could be."

They sat for a while in silence.

"What were my parents like?"

"Funnily enough, your father was very similar to Mr. James."

"Really?"

"He was a slow spoken man, and it was hard to tell what he was really thinking sometimes. He was dedicated to the people he loved and your mother was top on his list. Your mother was also much like Ms. Whiti," she said.

"So I got my parents as teammates?"

"Yes, surprisingly," she said. "I know your father would be proud of you."

XXX

"I'm proud of you, Bun! You survived and protected Cardin all in one go!" Coco said boisterously. She had her leg up in her cast, already drawn on by Fox and Coco.

"Coco, don't talk like that!" Velvet said seriously.

"What, why? He-."

"Cardin saved my life, three times over!"

Coco was honestly shocked. "That flaccid, little half-dead second year saved you?"

"Yes, and don't call him names!" she said.

She was serious, she was actually defending him. "Why are you defending him?!"

"Coco, whether you want to admit it or not, they're all growing up, they're all coming into themselves. Not what they thought they had to be, all of them especially Cardin." She pointed to her leg. "I was pinned by a turbine blade, and three Beowolves were on top of me. Cardin killed them all, got the blade off me with one hand, picked me up and carried me to the cave."

Coco was teetering, she was angry at Cardin for hurting her in the first place, angry at the mission for putting her in danger, angry at Orion for even being on that mission and fucking it up, and finally she was humiliated that she was wrong.

"I'm alive because of Cardin."

And that was the final push. Coco stormed out of her room, followed by Fox. Velvet sighed and nodded towards Yatsuhashi, who stayed beside her.

"I'm sorry about her behavior, Velvet, she is just confused."

"I know, I'm not mad," she said. "I'm not mad at anyone really; I'm just relieved we're all okay."

"As am I."

"So how's your quest to ask out Nora going?" she asked as she leaned back.

Yatsuhashi gave a slow laugh and leaned forward, adding his own drawings to the cast. "Slowly, but surely. I doubt I can rush through this."

XXX

Coco was practically running down the hall, red faced with frustration and tears. Fox chased after her trying to catch her.

"Coco!" he called out but she didn't listen.

"Fox, just go back to Velvet!" she called back.

"Coco, come on, just let it go!"

"No!"

"Coco!"

"Just leave me alone!" she said angrily. She turned the corner and saw something she didn't expect. Cardin was lying asleep in his hospital bed surrounded by his team, but no one said anything. They sat beside him both trying to rest, and to anxious to rest. Coco didn't say anything either but she was still seething, trying not to snap. Russell noticed her first and stood up, moving away from the others to talk to her.

"If all this is going to be is you ranting and raving at us, you might as well just leave now," he said. "We don't need that right now."

"Really?! You don't want to hear sharp pointy words thrown at you?! What a fucking surprise!" she said angrily.

Russell tried to keep his calm but he was clearly on edge as well. "Look we can argue that later, but I'm sure Velvet needs you. You should go back to your teammate."

"Well I actually wanted to visit the idiot that put her there in the first place! But he's passed out so I guess I'll settle for you idiots instead!"

"Don't blame Cardin for this! It was an accident, and from what Goodwitch said it sounds like Velvet owes Cardin her life!"

Coco snapped and went to hit him away but Fox caught her just in time. "Do you even know what you fucktards did to her?!" she shouted struggling against Fox. "Do you know how often she came crying to our room?! How many times she just wanted to hide away because she was so scared of being tortured by Cardin, and you want to say that she owes him her life?! How can you say that?! You don't know what you assholes put her through!"

"Yes we do, because she told us!" Russell finally shouted. Both Fox and Coco stared in disbelief. "She came up to our room one day and asked to talk to Cardin, so Cardin leaves with a smirk. They're gone for an hour and he comes back pale as a ghost and doesn't tell us anything. So we chase her down for an explanation and she tells us exactly what she told him. She told us what we put her through, every damn minute of it down to the fact that she considered suicide!" he said. The room was still tense. "She told us how scared she was, she didn't hold back." Russell looked back to Dove and Sky who were still next to Cardin. "But she also told us she forgave us."

Coco couldn't say anything she was lost in her own shock.

"She told us that she talked with people and had decided that it wasn't worth holding on to. She forgave us. So we walk back in sharing the same expression that Cardin was and we see that she gave him a razorblade."

The whole room was quiet again as Russell looked back over to Cardin, Dove, and Sky. "We apologized to Velvet, and she forgave us."

Fox was trying to help with Coco, but he was shocked himself.

"I know you mean well for your team, and for your partner, but for right now just stay with your team. I think it'll be better for us."

XXX

"I think it's better this way," Wyatt said.

"That's what you think, but shouldn't it be you doing this? Since you're, I don't know, a _leader_?" Orion asked.

"Being that he is the leader," Glynda started, drawing their attentions back to her. "He made this decision, and I stand by it."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess."

"As part of your punishment you'll be acting as a probation officer to Cardin, and being a mentor to him as well for the remainder of the year," Glynda told him, reading from her clipboard. "You will be making decisions for the team and leading them in missions until Cardin is fit to take leadership back. Until then you will act as a temporary leader."

"Nothing about this seems like a good idea," Orion said under his breath, rubbing his eyes in confusion and frustration. "Again, why isn't Wyatt doing this?"

"Cause I got my own stuff ta deal with, ya get ta do this on yer own fer now."

"Great," he muttered. "Cause this'll be a fan-frickin-tastic experience."

Wyatt left and soon once again he was left alone with Glynda.

"Mr. James and the headmaster both trust you with this, Orion."

"I can't even trust myself," he said simply. "You trust me with second years?"

"We trusted you with first years last year and it went well."

"Wyatt was shot three times, Fang was shot once, Weiss nearly stabbed Earl to death, and Yang beat a man half to death cause he shot Wyatt the third time. It wasn't the best mission we've done."

"Regardless," she said with a hint of a smirk. "You look just like your father, even without the gold in your eyes. You look just like him, except for the beard."

"Yeah well, give me some time I only just started growing it out, and the doctor said if I get the eye surgery I'll get the gold back."

"I look forward to it."

"Do you know why my parents were killed?" Orion asked.

Glynda sighed and nodded. "I knew and I couldn't do anything to stop it, when I found out I wanted so desperately to find you but I couldn't find anything. It took digging until I found a 12 year old running back into the woods."

Orion nodded and they were silent again.

"You should go check on your new team and give them the news."

XXX

Coco sat beside Velvet as she dozed, her ears twitching as she experienced new sounds in her dream. Coco couldn't leave her side again, not after what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Bun," she said softly. She tried to wipe her tears away but they were too numerous. Yatsuhashi and Fox had already left but after what Russell had told them she couldn't leave her again. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked. Coco ripped her head up and Velvet rubbed her eyes sleepily. Coco tried to clean herself up to no avail.

"Bun, why didn't you talk to me?" she asked, reduced to tears again.

"About what?"

"You told CRDL all that shit you went through, and you gave that moron a razorblade, w-why cou-ldn't y-you t-ta-lk to me?" she asked as she broke down again. She held Velvet tightly in her bed and cried on her shoulder, too scared to think about what else could have happened. "I w-was so sc-ared Bun!"

"It's all in the past now, Coco," she said happily.

"It's not for me!" she said. "I love you!" Velvet felt Coco hug her tighter as she admitted it. "I k-knew you weren't into girls, but it didn't st-op me from loving you. I saw what those assholes put you through."

Velvet didn't say anything she just held Coco tighter than ever. The smallest hint of a smile grew on her face as she did. "We can move on."

XXX

"Well we're glad you moved on," Yatsuhashi said as CFVY was relaxing in their room. "Besides, Lacy seems like a nice young woman."

Their third year was coming to a close and their team was a strong as ever. Coco and Velvet repaired their relationship, now they were amazingly close. They'd even mended their relationship with team CRDL, actually mentoring the younger team into a good team. CFVY was themselves just happy that Velvet healed completely, once her aura took over she was out in a day. And it only made her stronger. Cardin was let out a few weeks after and soon Orion began leading them, he even jokingly changed the team name to ORDL, but that got shot down. Cardin didn't do much in public but he was constantly up with Orion late into the night as they studied and Orion taught him things.

And after all that Coco did find someone, after Orion let the secret slip that Lacy had a thing for Coco. Two ball busting fashionistas dating? The whole school took notice and no one said anything.

"That's because you don't know what she can do with those ribbons," Coco said with a nasty smirk. Fox and Yatsuhashi rolled their eyes as Velvet pulled her ears down over her eyes to hide her blush.

"Yeah, you're back to normal alright," Fox said. Velvet shook her head and returned to her journal. "Speaking of, how's the whole Nora thing goin', Yatsu?" Fox asked as he threw another knife at the target. His grouping was tight and accurate even for how lazily he was doing it.

"We've talked some but I don't think she's looking for a relationship at this moment," Yatsuhashi admitted as he worked on his coat. It was torn in a mission and it needed repairs. Luckily he knew how to sew.

"Well have you asked?" Coco asked.

"Not yet," he told her.

"Well you might as well ask. You never know."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and a quick count showed that they were all there. Fox answered the door and was a bit surprised at what he saw. Cardin and Orion stood at the door.

"Can we come in?" Orion asked. Fox couldn't help but notice the smirk on his face; he looked back at Coco who nodded. The two entered the room and everyone could see the look of unease on Cardin's face. "Velvet, would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?"

Velvet raised her eyebrow but Orion kept his calm smile as she left.

"What's this about?" Coco asked.

"Cardin has some things he'd like to say," he said.

Cardin took a deep breath and took the seat that Yatsuhashi offered him.

"First things first I guess, I owe all of you an apology. Velvet did tell me all that we put her through our first year and though we apologized to her, I didn't apologize to you. You couldn't have gone through any easier of a time with how we treated her. So I am sorry."

The other team nodded and forgave him.

"The second thing is," Cardin took a deep breath and moved his gaze to the floor.

"Come on, you've got this," Orion said.

"Velvet and I have been talking recently and-." Cardin shook his head and gathered his bearings. "And I would like your permission to date her," he forced out.

Coco's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and her jaw immediately dropped. Fox's shock was also visible in that he choked on his own spit, Yatsuhashi nodded slowly trying to understand what he had just heard.

"First off, WHAT?!" Coco asked. "What did you just ask me?"

"I want your permission to date her," he said. It was much easier to ask that time. "Orion and I agreed that this was the right thing to do."

"What if we say no?" Fox asked.

"Then I wait to ask her until after she graduates, or if she asks me."

"Secondly, WHY?!" Coco asked.

Cardin looked her in the eye and told her. "Because I'm in love with her."

Again the three showed visible shock.

"I understand this is," Cardin fought with the words. "Not the best way to do this, but when has that ever been my concern?"

Fox choked back a chuckle.

"But I'm serious about this, and I'd hoped that the fact that I'm doing this would prove that I am."

Orion watched the conversation happen before him. Coco's horrified face never really changing, neither Fox's. Only Yatsuhashi seemed to take the news with care. After Cardin made his case the room sat quiet for a few minutes.

"You guys talk this out," he said. "I'm going to my dorm. Coco, don't kill him."

"I make no promises."

Orion made his way to his dorm room, passing Velvet along the way and giving her thumbs up. She knew what the meeting was about and was honestly just as excited as Cardin. He didn't go straight to his dorm, he meandered around a bit. He had that freedom after the surgery on his eyes worked.

He could see pretty well now, not perfectly, he still relied on his semblance for a lot. But the doctors said as he got used to it he could possibly train himself to track again like he used to. It was about as good as he was going to get and the doctor managed to color his eyes, his gold eyes were back. He'd missed that part the most. Plus he grew out his beard. It looked pretty good, even though Stele didn't like it at first she grew to like it as well. Almost a half hour later he stood in his dorm getting ready for the party Stele was having. He gathered his things just as his scroll vibrated with an incoming message from Cardin. It was just a picture of two hands intertwined with fingers and he knew damn well what it was.

"Good job, kid."

XXX

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Yang said as she sipped her drink. The others were joining in their shock.

"I can't believe Velvet said yes," Blake said.

"Really? Cause I been shippin' that fer months!" Stele replied.

"Do you do that with everyone you meet?" Pyrrha asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much yeah!" Stele pounded back her 6th glass of whiskey and stared back at her. "Just like ye an' blondie, but ye beat me to it an' made it official!"

Pyrrha blushed a bit as Stele called them out but Jaune held her hand and smiled back. "Well we didn't mean to spoil your fun," Pyrrha said, hiding behind her hand to conceal her overwhelming blush. A habit she'd picked up.

"Ah ye didn't, sides I'm sorta curious now who wears the pants in bed?" Stele bounced her eyebrows up and down. Pyrrha and Jaune both rolled their eyes. "I tried askin' Yang 'bout her an' Wyatt, but she won't tell me anythin'."

"I told you the truth, we don't do power plays, mostly because I'm too busy with 'holy shit, he's good!' that I don't need anything else," Yang told her.

"I am both humbled and amazed," Wyatt said happily.

"Can we please not talk about Yang's sex life?" Ruby asked, hiding increasingly red face behind her soda. "She's still my sister!"

"Fair enough, Rubes, no more," Yang said, tousling her hair teasingly.

"Aww come on it's in good fun!" Stele said.

"Still it's not fair, we'll leave it be," Wyatt said.

"Yes, and despite her being my teammate I really don't need to hear any of it!" Weiss pouted, sipping her long island ice tea. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with it in the room anymore."

Yang stuck her tongue out playfully and the room shared a laugh.

"Ye know, I guess that's fair, Ice Queen. I'll change the subject." Stele poured herself another shot and looked up at her.

"Thank you, maybe we can talk about-."

"So, Weiss how long 'ave ye an' Ruby been shaggin'?" Stele pounded her whiskey back as she asked it.

Yang spit out her drink violently as Weiss turned the exact shade of red as Ruby's cloak in a mere moment. Everyone in the room stared at Weiss as Stele just grew the biggest shit-eating grin she'd ever seen.

"WHAT?!" Yang asked, her eyes threatening to go red at any moment.

"Uh, I-uh-!" Weiss tried to explain but she couldn't form words. Ruby was about to dive under the table to hide away.

"Well if'n it makes ye feel any better Yang, Ruby's clearly in charge!" Stele said as she laughed.

Ruby actually dove under the table, hiding inside her cloak from the others, and Weiss actually asked one of a thousand questions.

"HOW?!" she asked.

"Dinnae underestimate me!"

Weiss was trying to speak but they were all interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Think we might be too loud," Wyatt said. "I'll go, while Weiss tries to restart her brain."

"Rubes are you okay?" Yang asked, still unsure of what had happened.

"I'm not coming out until all of you leave!"

"It's okay Ruby, you can come out we're not upset," Blake said, trying to ease the situation.

"We are really confused, though!" Yang said looking dead at Weiss who still was trying to think.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Although that explains why she wanted to borrow my book," Blake said quietly.

"Oh, lookin' for reference hun?"

"Wait how do you know?!" Blake asked, growing red again.

"Hey I read, besides Takeda's good with those ropes!" she said bouncing her eyes up and down.

It got really quiet when Wyatt came back in the room, and all he could do was look at Orion. "It's fer you," he said quietly.

"Is that the good news or the bad news?" Orion asked as he dragged his hands over his eyes.

"It's Leo."

Orion's breath failed and the entire room was very quiet. Wyatt didn't say anything but stood by the door, waiting for Orion to move. Orion finally did stand up and started to leave. But Stele joined him.

"Just stay in here."

"Nay, Imma go wit' ya."

Orion nodded and opened the door, it was a bit darker outside so he used his semblance to outline her face and it was just as he remembered. She stood a bit taller than Orion but that could have been her boots. She dressed like a huntress, armed to the teeth, a long combat skirt slit up the thigh to allow more room. Her dirty blonde hair was thigh length and kept in a simple pony tail just like she used to. Her round face lit up by the lioness eyes she sported. Leo was a lion faunus and had the nickname for a reason. Those eyes were the first that attracted Orion when they dated, and they were the first things he missed. But those warm eyes were gone and replaced with the cold eyes staring his way, and soon to Stele's way. Orion wanted to keep his gaze on her but was slightly distracted by the sleepy mumbles of the infant she carried in her arms. A little girl with bright blonde tufts of hair, in her arms.

"That answers one question but raises so many others."

Stele tried to keep her breathing calm but she was scared as well. She held on to Orion's arm, which clearly disgusted Leo.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"What?" he asked.

She cast her finger at Stele. "First me then my friend, huh? You really can't keep it in your pants can you?"

"She's not the shock here," Orion said, motioning towards the baby, still fussing in Leo's arms. "She is."

"Yes, Orion, do you need me to explain the birds and bees again?" she asked, disdain clear in her voice.

"Your dad told me you had a miscarriage, what the hell happened there?"

"Why did you believe him?" she asked, sneering again. "You know he hates you."

"I didn't think he'd lie about that!"

"He lied about me dying," she said matter-of-factly.

Orion conceded the argument, Stele was practically hiding behind Orion.

"So what, I left and you just hopped into bed with my best friend?"

"Don't you dare!" Orion said harshly. "I tried to help after it happened, you threw your hissy fit and ran off."

"A hissy fit?" she asked in a growl. "You ruined my life!"

"I wanted to help you! I tried to take responsibility for what happened, I didn't want you to go it alone."

"I didn't want your help!"

"Then why are you here?!" Orion could hear Stele holding in tears behind him. "Why show up now? Didn't you tell me you wanted nothing to do with me?"

Leo held the child out toward him. "You wanted it so badly, take it."

Orion couldn't believe what he was hearing. The baby started to cry as she reached out, trying to hold on to the warmth of her mother. He quickly took her in his arms and held her close as the crying subsided. "W-why?"

"Because I don't want it, I'm taking classes and I don't want it messing up my career again. Besides, it's not like you have anything going on in your life."

"Leo!" Stele said finally, she was still in tears but emerged from behind Orion. "How can ye leave her?" she asked. "She's yer daughter!"

"No, that's his kid, I didn't want it. The only reason I'm even here is because I don't trust my father enough to raise it."

"I told you I'd raise her! I said I'd leave Beacon, I made the mistake but I was trying to help!"

"You didn't help you just made things worse!"

"You ran away!"

Stele forced the two apart. "Yer both wrong!" she said forcefully. "Both o' ye made yer mistakes, but can't ye focus on what's important here?! The two o' ye have a little girl! So ye either kiss an' make up or ye both go yer separate ways!"

Leo turned to leave without any hesitation making her way down the narrow halls of the academy.

"Leo!" Orion called out. Leo just stopped, she didn't even turn around.

"I'm not staying Orion; I have my own life now. And I don't want you there."

"I'm not telling you to stay," he told her. She slowly turned to him holding the little girl tenderly; she slept so soundly in his arms. Even as the argument raged, she slept soundly in Orion's arms. "I'm telling you something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Are you really going to tell me you love me?" she asked, her sneer pulling again. "To try and guilt me into forsaking my career again?"

"I forget you," he told her, cutting her argument short.

Leo's face softened for a moment as she comprehended what he said.

"I'm not going to make you stay, this all started because I held on too tightly. But I want you to consider for a moment what you're giving up. And if you can honestly do it, then I won't stop you. But if you leave then I'm not holding on anymore."

Leo turned again and left. Stele and Orion both watched her go, it was hard but it was the right thing to do. Orion leaned against the wall and sat down letting the baby sleep more in his hands.

"Sorry I had to put you through that," he muttered, watching the little girl sleep.

"Ye didn't, I wanted ta help ye," she said.

"You succeeded."

They sat for a few more moments until the child started to wake up. They both looked down at her, smiling.

"Did you sleep well, Thena?"

"Really?" Stele asked with a smile.

"The bright blonde hair gave it away." he said softly. Thena looked around and squealed happily as she pointed to Stele. Orion handed her off and she laughed as she played with Stele's long red hair, and soon grabbed to hold her antlers and smiled. "Well she likes you."

"Good, cause I'm here ta stay."

XXX

 _And Orion's story is done. Next up is Lea'han'khalad'ashanta'khadal,_ _and I can honestly say this one is a whole lot fluffier than the others, so enjoy it! Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


	8. Wrapped In Your Arms

_And now we begin with Lea'han'khalad'ashanta'khadal and probably one of my favorite parts to write. This one doesn't take as much time so I can probably get this one done sooner if my schedule complies._

 _So enjoy!_

XXX

Leah sat in the bathroom of her dorm room trying so desperately to hold in her tears. She held the crumpled letter close to her, sitting in the darkness to not wake any of her team. She didn't want them to thinks she was weak. The words of the letter, regarding the position her family held and how she is to fare, burned in her mind. But her attentions were pulled away when she heard a noise. She held her breath as she heard one of the mattresses creak and the door slowly creep open.

"I-I'm fine, Fang." This was the girl's side, so only Fang would be in here. Fang was her partner, of a year now, their second year having just begun. Even following her silhouette in the dark she was enamored. She loved everything about her. Especially her dancing.

Leah loved watching Fang dance, it was almost a guilty pleasure for her were it not for the fact that Fang did it whenever she could. And Fang was the only one who really knew Leah could sing. She may have a Battle-Singer semblance but that was mostly for her war verses and chants. Fang knew that Leah could actually sing lilting melodies and haunting tunes if she wanted to. It more just stemmed from the fact that she didn't want to. Fang knew what Leah battled in her mind, and gave as much support as she could. Even go so far as to hold her while she wept. And it only made Leah's feelings stronger.

She wanted to be with Fang, thinking she could help her, but with all the horror she'd been through last year it just scared Leah more. And it only made her love Fang even more. Fang took it all in stride, and could always smile. It made the feelings stronger, but also her worries and fears. Fang slowly walked over and sat beside her; she didn't turn the light on or make a big deal of it. She just sat beside her. Leah felt her small hands on hers and held them softly. She was so small, Leah often thought of her partner as a little sister in all senses of the word.

"Why n-no sl-eep?" she asked quietly. Fang had recently started trying to talk for Leah but for no one else, one of a thousand things that Fang did to make Leah feel special.

"It's stupid," Leah said.

She could hear Fang shaking her head wildly, the dim light catching the vibrant colors and throwing them around the room. She pulled Leah's hands closer and clutched at them. Leah smirked as she did.

"Fang," she said softly, her tears starting to corrupt her voice. "I love you, _whiti_." Leah called her that because it meant Sun in her language.

There was a story passed down in her village, of how a woman who fell in love with another woman in a time when that was forbidden, and how they danced together in secret, the moon their only audience. The Gods took pity on them and spared them the death by fire that they were sentenced to, instead giving them fire and letting them light up the sky, one being the sun and the other the moon. Fang reminded her of that story even as she told her how she felt.

Her admission hung in the air for too long. She feared the response, feared of what she would do now. Fang was such a simple woman, she wondered if this was too far for her, that love wasn't really something that she thought about.

But she underestimated Fang. "Love too!" she said quietly, pulling Leah into a hug. Leah held her in the hug in amazement for a few moments. She basked in the love that Fang gave her in just two small words. Fang didn't know anything but love it seemed.

But her fears returned, clawing at her like they always had. "I'm scared, Fang."

"Why s-scare?" she asked.

Leah held the letter tighter and tighter in her hand. "I don't want to lose you, too." Leah quietly sobbed against her shoulder.

"No lose, I stay!" she pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I stay, pr-om-ise!"

"Thank you," she said softly as she continued to cry into her.

"Love," she said quietly. "We sleep."

XXX

Leah woke up earlier than most of her team, the exception being Fang. But this morning, she even beat Fang awake and watched her sleep curled against her chest. She dreamed of that night two years ago, and now she looked at the young woman sleeping in her bed.

"I love you, _whiti_."

"Love too," Fang woke up as she said it, her smile growing as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Sing?" she asked quietly.

"Really?" Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fang just smiled again sweetly and bat her eyelids at her.

"You are so spoiled."

Fang just smiled again, nestling deeper into Leah's arms.

" _And I'm here, to stay,_ " she sung softly in Fang's ear. " _Nothing could separate us,_ "

"I stay," Fang said happily.

" _And I know, I'm okay, you cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms. I'm home._ "

XXX

Leah got herself ready for the day the same way she always had, beginning with her braid. Her braid was at her knees when it was up, tightly wound and hanging low. Out of her braid it went past her feet. But she was so attuned to doing it, that it really only took her a few minutes. Fang sat next to her as she did and watched with wonder as her fingers ran through each lock with skill and practice.

"Do you want me to braid your hair, _whiti_?" she asked quietly. The boys were still asleep.

Fang thought for a moment and looked at her hair in the mirror. Leah was always so enamored with Fang's hair, how colorful, how bright, how voluminous it was. Even if it was hard to keep it that way, Fang looked beautiful. Leah's favorite thing was the colors, so many bright beautiful colors in her hair that all shone brilliantly. Just like her smile. But Fang made a face and held a few locks in her hands disapprovingly. Leah then took her hair in her hands and ran the strands through her hair. She moved just as quickly as she did with her own hair and soon Fang had a single braid that sat neatly between her shoulder blades. It was just as colorful as her regular hair, but with little bits of color shining out at different places, like a rainbow in a waterfall. Fang smiled and soon her namesake showed up, and it was all Leah could do not to smile as she did.

"Do you like it?"

Fang nodded heavily and hugged Leah. She got up and started dancing in her new braid, easily going to point even in bare feet. She danced around for a few more moments, following an imaginary beat. Leah watched in wonder just as Fang had a few moments ago. Fang returned the favor and pulled Leah up by her hands into a dance. Leah wasn't as nimble as Fang was so this was difficult for her, but Fang was patient with her and they danced together in the quiet room, as their teammates slept. Soon their dance ended and Leah just held Fang close.

"I love you, _whiti_ ," she said softly.

"Love too."

They danced slowly in the room until Orion stirred with the ending of his dream. "Perhaps we should give the men some time, care to join me for breakfast?"

Fang nodded and they left soon after hand in hand down through the still barren halls of the academy.

"I just don't want you getting in trouble," a voice said softly. Fang and Leah looked around and followed the strange feminine voice.

"I don't care about that, I care about you. If this is what you want then I'm okay with it. If not then we can wait."

Leah and Fang peeked around a corner and saw the familiar red and blonde hair sitting on a bench. Pyrrha sat hugging her knees as Jaune sat looking to his side. They sat in total isolation, but their intertwined fingers gave away their intentions.

"I just have so many questions," Pyrrha said.

"Maybe I can answer some?"

"I know what you'll say." They could see the small smile creep on Pyrrha's face.

Jaune leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'll say whatever you want me to say."

"Say you love me again," she said quietly.

"I love you." Jaune held her close and Pyrrha reciprocated the hold.

"Why?" she asked, her face fell as she looked into his eyes. "I'm-."

"You're my partner, and my friend. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, the smartest, the funniest and you've got some killer dance moves." Pyrrha held back her giggles as he said it. She raised her hands to her face to try to hide her blush. "You're modest, you're proud, you're fierce, you're compassionate, but probably my favorite thing?" He held her close again and looked deep into her eyes. "Is that you love me too."

"Yes, I do." They shared a quick kiss and resumed holding hands again. "I hate having to sneak around like this though. I've seen how jealous you get."

"I'm just glad no one else does. But I've always been good at putting on an act, you learned that last summer." Jaune pulled out his scroll and sighed. "We should get back, Nora will be waking up soon."

"Jaune, I-." Pyrrha looked down at the ground and tried to pull her hand away. "I'll try talking to some people today, but no matter what happens I still love you."

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Jaune said with a smirk. Pyrrha swung her leg over the bench to stand up and in a swift motion Jaune had her bridal style and spun her around a few times. She squealed and held onto him tightly as he laughed with her. They left down the hall and made their way down away from Fang and Leah.

"Did you hear all that?" Leah asked.

Fang nodded and hugged Leah's arm tightly.

"This shall be interesting."

XXX

"You ready Pyrrha?" Wyatt asked. Pyrrha stood across from Leah, both of them holding their weapons tightly.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Right then, begin!"

Pyrrha started first by throwing her shield out, she knew she couldn't manipulate any part of Leah's armor or weapon with her semblance but she could still manipulate her own things. Leah swung it away with her club and turned to block Pyrrha's sword strike. She whirled the club around her and Pyrrha guided it away with her shield and took a stab at her but Leah followed through and dodged it, kicking at Pyrrha's abs in the process. Pyrrha jumped back and watched as Leah slung her club across her back. Pyrrha repeated the process and soon they were grappling, Leah's natural strength gave an earlier advantage but Pyrrha's wiry frame proved harder to handle. They grappled for a minute longer but none of the others were paying too much attention. Wyatt wanted to fix that.

"Hmm, ain't seen that position, 'fore."

Orion, Jaune, and Fang snapped their heads to attention and looked down to see them wrestling. All of them were feeling slightly embarrassed for it and tried to hide their enthusiasm.

"Cheap trick to pull on a blind guy," Orion muttered. Wyatt chuckled and looked back down as they continued their battle. Pyrrha got out of Leah's hold and reached for her weapons but Leah had her by the waist in a moment and practically threw her across the ring. And that gave Leah adequate time to arm herself and charge. Pyrrha braced herself but the charge still sent her skidding back and didn't give her much time to prepare for the next attack. Leah leapt into the air and went to slam her club down. Pyrrha rolled out of the way and sprung back slamming her shield into Leah's side. Leah took the hit and rolled with it copying Pyrrha's move and spinning to swing her club at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha blocked it and it bounced off but she realized Leah guided her into it and she only had a second to recover before the downward strike came. Pyrrha jumped back but the tip of her club caught her leg and her aura lowered a great amount. Pyrrha danced around trying to recover as much aura as possible, but Leah wasn't giving her any time.

"Time!" Wyatt shouted. The two took deep breaths and put their weaponry away. Leah took time and cracked her neck, shoulders, and knuckles, all of which created loud cracks and pops in the silence.

"I can never understand how she does that all the time," Orion said.

The two shook hands and moved up toward the stands.

"Orion, yer gunna spar with Jaune."

Orion shrugged and moved down to the stage. Jaune followed, holding his weapons at the ready. Orion nocked an arrow and took a good look at Jaune as he readied himself. His eyes widened though and he rubbed at them almost in disbelief.

"What the?"

"Somethin' wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"You know how I can see aura?"

"Yeah, why?"

"His is enormous; it's bigger than any aura pool I've ever seen."

"How big?"

"I'd say at least double what Yang has, and that's the highest I'd seen before hand."

Wyatt nodded and took some notes but ordered the round to start.

Orion took his time placing a few shots, testing Jaune's reflexes. Jaune deflected the first few arrows with relative ease, choosing to be very defensive about his actions. He held his shield high and kept Orion at a distance. When Orion was done with that he pulled out his axes and started his assault. Jaune already had plenty of experience with two handed fighting style because of his training with Ren. But Orion was in another category altogether, Orion had him pinned and slammed his axes into Jaune's chest. Jaune staggered back but Orion hadn't moved since then.

"Oh, that's not right!" he said.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"His aura hasn't fallen at all!"

"Really?"

"I haven't made a dent!"

"You can tell that?" Jaune asked, overtaken with curiosity.

"I see aura, and I can tell how strong it is. Even with that attack his aura hasn't fallen at all."

"Odd, his scroll says it has," Wyatt said.

"Then that things busted cause it hasn't, I can see it."

"Well, we'll get it figured out, till then why don't y'all take a break 'fore lunch, I'll talk ta Jaune."

The leaders left and soon the others were talking amongst themselves, except for Pyrrha, she looked at the door Jaune and Wyatt had left out of with worry creeping across her face. Fang looked over at Leah and motioned toward Pyrrha. Leah took the hint and sat next to her.

"Something troubles you?" she asked quietly, Fang and Nora distracted the others but they were just being careful.

Pyrrha tried to smile but she couldn't muster the will. "As much as I'd love to deny it there is."

"Speak then," she said.

Pyrrha sighed and looked back at the door where Wyatt and Jaune left from. "My parents were assigned on a long hunt shortly before school ended last year. And since they didn't know when they'd return, they asked if I had anywhere else to go so I wouldn't be alone all summer. I asked Jaune if I could go with him and he said yes without a second thought."

"Did you not enjoy your time there?"

"It was amazing, Jaune and I spent nearly all that time together walking around Vale, training or just talking. But his family was," Pyrrha paused and sighed. "A bit apprehensive of me."

"Why?"

"Well he has seven older sisters, and-."

"Seven?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Cassandra, Josephine, Victoria, Isabella, Guinevere, Alexandria, and Mary. Jaune is the youngest."

"Quite the family," she said. She was reminded of her own family at the mention but shoved it away to listen to Pyrrha.

"To hear his sisters tell it, Jaune was supposed to be Joan, but the doctors got the sex wrong."

Leah tried not to laugh.

"Cassandra and Alexandria knew of me and my tournament fame, and respected me. And respected Jaune further for being my leader. But his other sisters didn't trust me, whether that was because they didn't know me or how Jaune acted around me I'm not sure."

"How did Jaune act around you?"

"That was the thing, he didn't really act any different from here. I didn't notice any difference, but they acted as if I was smothering him."

"Were you?"

"I didn't think I was," Pyrrha said. "But I would hear him talk with his father and he was totally different."

"How?"

"He talked calmly, and with no stutters or pauses. His voice was smoother, no nervous inflections, and he was quick witted too. It was like listening to a completely different person."

"Odd, why did he do that?"

"When I talked to him about it, he just told me that it was easier that way, I kept pushing and he finally took me away and explained it all. He had this act he put on for his sisters and his family, an uncaring aloof front that made it easier to deal with them. A false confidence that made people leave him alone. If they thought he didn't care they wouldn't bug him and it was just easier to go on in life. I recognized what he was talking about; the day we met I knew that Jaune but it didn't last. He told me that went away when he really met me." Pyrrha sighed and mimicked the position she was in that morning. "The stuttering, nervous Jaune? The one who wears his heart on his sleeve, and would do anything for his loved ones, that was the real him. And even more so-."

"The kind that picks you up bridal style and swings you around as you giggle?" Leah asked. Pyrrha grew wide eyes and tried to hide her blush again but Leah held her hand out. "It stays with Fang and me, but you should know that we did see you this morning."

Pyrrha nodded slowly and tried to compose herself. "Our first year I told him that I appreciated how he treated me, that he didn't put me on the same pedestal others did. He told me he didn't understand when I said it, but he told me this summer that he felt the same. He said I was the only one who ever really believed in him, and saw past his front and what he could be. He told me his father gave him best luck and said that 'it's okay if you have to come back home'." They let the silence build up as Wyatt and Jaune came back in the room and talked with Orion. "It's been rough, I don't want him getting in trouble for dating his partner, and I don't want anything to happen to the team."

"Fear is rational, Pyrrha," Leah started. "As is your worry."

She looked up and shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Love is not rational. Love defies all logic, because the very start of love is to forsake all walls and guards around your person to let someone else in. To give complete access to what would be a stranger to what makes you tick, is not rational. If Jaune was willing to drop the front he had around his sisters for you, and show them who he really was then I would take that as a sign that you two are making the right decision. I would bid you remember that."

Pyrrha nodded and looked back at Jaune.

"He is a noble man, and it's only clearer with how he treats you."

"Thank you, Leah. I appreciate it."

"It is good," she said as they shook hands. "Come, let us eat."

XXX

Leah sat at the lunch table listening to the conversations rolling around. Stele, Ruby, Jaune and Orion talked about weapons. Lacy, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Wyatt talked about business and principals. Karnin, Eli, Yang, Nora and Ren talked about combat and who could beat who. Fang and Leah sat by themselves playing footsies under the table. Leah looked and smiled as she saw Fang's braid bouncing up and down with every exaggerated movement she made.

"Do you like the braid, _whiti_?" she asked.

Fang nodded heavily and swung her head around to watch it fly.

"It looks good hun," Wyatt said happily.

"It's different that's for sure," Orion said with a smirk.

"Hush up! She looks adorable!" Stele said.

Fang smiled but returned to her meal as did Leah.

"So what's the plan fer tonight?"

Ruby's face lit up and she began to speak.

"The second years will be studying," Weiss said firmly as if reminding her.

Ruby deflated and nodded, causing a few of the elder team members to laugh.

"Oh I had a question for you, I have been trying to find out who the valedictorian is this year but none of the other fourth years will tell me," Weiss asked.

Wyatt and Leah choked back laughter as Team SLKE groaned in frustration.

"Are people really still upset about that?" Lacy asked.

"It's been decided for a few months now," Karnin said.

"What has?" Blake asked.

"Some people ain't really happy with who the valedictorian is," Wyatt explained.

"Cause they're whiny little bitches! Ain't no reason fer 'im not ta!"

"Still they have made their arguments," Eli muttered.

"Which isn't fair, he's done his work," Lacy argued.

"That don't matter to some people," Wyatt said.

"Recent events didn't help the matter, but it makes it a bit more satisfying," Leah said happily.

"Well who is it?" Weiss asked finally.

Orion raised his hand but didn't look up from his meal, he was obviously on edge. Weiss was a bit surprised as were some of the others.

"Congratulations, Orion!" Pyrrha said happily.

"Yeah hearing people bitch at you behind your back because your smarter than everyone in the damn school, about how 'you were raised in the woods, you don't deserve it'. Yeah, yay me." Orion went back to his meal and shook his head. The other teams were silent as he did.

"Orion, it don't matter what they see, ya earned it."

"What did you score on the PRAC test?" Weiss asked. "Wouldn't you have to score higher than a 80 to qualify?"

"The what?" Ruby asked.

"The Practical Applications Course," Weiss repeated. Ruby's blank stare never changed. "That long test we took at the beginning of the year?"

"Oh, yeah I hated that thing."

"I scored a 77 my first time and an 83 this year," he said.

"That is quite impressive," Ren admonished.

"I took it a second time this year after," he motioned to his eyes. "All this crap happened, and I scored an 86."

"Speakin' of, what'd y'all score?" Wyatt asked.

" _I_ scored a 73," Weiss said happily. "And I do plan on taking the second test. I'm hoping to boost my score at least two more points."

"That's pretty good, Weiss. How 'bout y'all?" he asked, pointing to JNPR.

"69!" Nora shouted. Ren face palmed as Yang, Nora and Stele laughed.

"I scored a 70," Ren said from behind his hand.

"That's what I got too," Jaune said. "What about you Pyrrha?"

"I'm afraid I only scored a 72, but like Weiss I do plan on taking the second test."

"Those are all still good scores, average is 55 points. So those aren't anything to sneeze at," Orion said.

"And y'all?"

"I think I scored a 70 too," Blake said.

Ruby dug furiously through her bag looking for it. "Where is it?!" she asked. She finally pulled the paper out. "Got it!"

"You have the paper still?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah cause it's got the map of the school," Ruby said.

"You still don't have the layout memorized?" Weiss asked frustrated.

"What?! This place is huge!" she defended as she flipped through the pages. "Uh, where is it?"

"Should be on the third page," Orion said.

"Got it! I got…" Ruby went wide eyed and shoved the paper back into her bag. "Ya know it doesn't matter!" she said quickly.

"Ruby?" Blake asked.

"No, no it's okay," Wyatt said. "If she don't want to say anything, she ain't gotta."

"Well we've all said ours, it's only fair!" Weiss said.

Ruby looked down and muttered a bit.

"Huh?" Stele asked.

"…eventy-…" she said a bit louder.

"What Ruby?"

"I got a 76!" she said finally, shutting her eyes tightly and hiding in the hood of her cloak. The others looked in shock and they all turned toward Weiss expecting some act of rage.

"HA!" Weiss said, pointing to Eli. "You owe me 50 lien!" she said gloating.

"Damn it!" Eli pulled the money out of his pocket and shook his head. Ruby had since then unburied herself and looked at Weiss in shock.

"Y-you're not mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad? I know how hard you've studied Ruby. It's good to see there are some payoffs coming from your hard work, besides it is only fitting after all the tutoring _I_ personally gave you."

Ruby was still red as a brick but Leah thought it was for a different reason.

"And the big one," Wyatt said looking over to Yang. "How'd you do hun?"

"Probably not very well," she admitted.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Cause I had to pee really badly, so I blitzed through it so I could go."

Stele laughed uncontrollably as the others tried to be more tactful.

"So I'm gonna take the next one and not drink 2 cups of coffee before hand."

"So you haven't looked at your score?" Jaune asked.

"Nah, no point. I probably bombed it."

"Well still, might as well clear the air," Blake said.

She shrugged and pulled the folded up paper from her pocket and handed it to Blake.

"What are all these little X's on the school map?" Blake asked.

Yang looked over to Wyatt with a smirk. "Nothing."

The others rolled their eyes and flipped through the pages. Yang awaited their horrified expressions and looks of concern, but jaw-dropping shock wasn't among the reactions she expected.

"What, how bad is it?"

"I can't believe it," Blake said in utter shock.

"Holy cow!" Ruby said.

Wyatt stood up and looked at the paper only to fall back into his seat laughing to the point of tears. Stele joined him after a quick inspection.

"Oh come on! Was it that bad?!" Yang asked, actually getting kind of nervous.

"You actually lucked your way to an 80, you lumbering oaf!" Weiss said belligerently. "I studied almost night and day over my break for that test-!" she continued her rant as the rest of the table devolved into laughter.

XXX

Leah sat in her dorm slowly taking her braid out and brushing out the locks as they came out. She looked over the letter she'd been writing with some anxiousness as she did. She'd already helped Fang take out hers and now it was her turn.

"You know what I mean, though. Does she really hide it?" Orion asked.

"Ya heard her, it was just luck," Wyatt said. He was reclined on his bed, with his hat over his eyes.

"Luck doesn't do that, she scored higher than I did my second year and faster evidently."

"She said it was an accident, ain't much else to it."

"It doesn't seem like that's possible."

"On the other hand, she does work her tail off. She ain't like me, she does study."

"You're just a good test taker."

"I'm smart, but ya can't prove it on paper. She works, she really does study. Most of our study sessions are actual study sessions, the reward system's just a bit different."

"Dude, don't ruin the conversation. But in all seriousness I can't imagine how pissed Weiss really was." The door knocked after that and Orion looked shocked. "Speaking of," he said softly.

Wyatt slipped his hat on and greeted her.

"Can I talk to you?!" she asked hurriedly. Wyatt nodded and left the room. The team could hear the frantic high pitched voice of Weiss but nothing else. Finally after a minute or two there was a pause and the door opened.

"Leah, gunna need ya."

Leah nodded and made her way out of the door, she saw Weiss standing there, frustrated to the point of tears and pacing back and forth. Her long white hair was unbound from her ponytail and flying freely, as she turned rapidly in her ravings.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Everything!"

"Good luck," Wyatt said as he left.

"I can't sleep because my mind is going a hundred thousand miles an hour and all of it stems from her. HER! She's just there, always there! Every word she says is infuriating to me! But I can't get enough! If she's not there for thirty seconds I get anxious! It's like withdrawals or something and from what?! HER!"

Leah grabbed her shoulders and stopped her pacing. Forcibly pulling her closer and stilling her rant. "What is wrong?"

"Her! That's what's wrong! I can't get her out of my head! I've tried! I know I can't get away with it! But the worst part is that I know she feels the same!" Weiss nearly collapsed in tears, falling against Leah as sobs wracked her body and her face drowned in a deluge from the burst dam of emotions. "I can't do it!" she repeated as she wept.

Leah held her as she cried with no other pretense other than another girl. Weiss finally calmed down a tiny bit, at least enough to stop crying and speak normally, and sat across the hall from Leah.

"Who is 'her'?"

"R-Ruby," she said softly.

"If you know she feels the same, why not just tell her?"

"Do you even know who I am?!" she asked, her eyes weren't angry, but bitter. "My entire life has been 'for the betterment of the company', as if they would care who _I_ want to be with!"

"So the issue is with your family?"

"When is it not?" she asked, her eyes fell to the ground again. "I've tried to stop it from happening, ever since that whole thing with Earl and Wyatt happened, when I realized just how much I cared for Ruby."

"You don't want her getting hurt."

"I've been told ever since I was born my future is set in stone. That it must happen one particular way, again 'for the betterment of the company'. Ruby is-." Her face fell again and she shook her head. "I can't do it." She stood up to leave. "I'm telling Ozpin I want to switch teams."

"What?!" Leah asked with shock.

"I can't do that to her! It's not fair!"

"So you will just abandon her without so much as a goodbye?" Leah asked. The words stung against Weiss already emotional face. "That's not any better."

"Yes it is, if I force her to get over me now she'll move on. It will hurt, I know, but this is how it has to happen."

"You keep speaking as if she'll forget you but she won't," she said. "She will just pursue you even more, and it will lead to greater grief."

"There's nothing worse than what's waiting for me outside of this damn school!"

"Have you ever given any consideration that Ruby already knows this?"

Weiss paused and felt her knees grow weak.

"Ruby is not such a naïve child that she does not understand your family. Nor what you are destined to do in their eyes. I think what you should remember is that she most likely is willing to put herself through all of that to be with you."

Weiss fell again to her knees and sobbed again. "Why?!" she asked. "Why wo-uld s-she do that fo-or me?!"

"You already said she feels the same," Leah said softly. Leah held her hand as Weiss continued to cry.

"M-my fam-ily, t-they are-."

Leah held her hand out and silenced her again. "I will give you the worst case scenario that I can think of, your family cannot disown you, nor can they take what you have willingly accepted away from you. You publicly accepted it no less, to try and take it away would be foolish, so what can they do?"

"T-they wo-ould fo-."

"They cannot, you have freedom to live your life. Your family, while important, is not so strong that they can keep you two apart. And if she is willing to aid you in that, then you already know what you should do. It is not run away, but rather-."

"I want to st-stay," Weiss said, still crying. "She's t-the best thing to ev-er happen t-to me."

Leah held her hand gently as she cried, pulling her attention back to her. "Then stay with her, heed my words here, and stay."

They sat with each other for a few more minutes until Weiss had calmed down. "C-can you ke-ep this between us?" she asked softly.

Leah nodded and continued to aid Weiss in calming down.

"Ruby, to me at least, is very similar to Fang. She is a very simple soul, though shaped by trail and tragedy, she is only interested in helping others. Perhaps that is why she is so drawn to you, she knows she wants to help the one she cares so much for."

"So what do I do?"

"You let her help, let those walls fall down and let her in. It is probably the greatest thing you could do for her is to let her help."

Weiss nodded and leapt to her feet. Leah did as well and she hugged her tightly. "T-thank you, Leah."

"It is good," she said softly. Weiss walked away calmly and left Leah with her thoughts. She went back into her room and tossed the letter she'd been writing, instead taking out new stationary.

" _Great Elder, if he wishes to meet with me, tell him he can meet me at Beacon. I will see him then, and not before. And please take care of the land we owned. I will return there when I leave from Beacon, it shall be our home again._ "

She looked over the letter with a hint of satisfaction, given her discussions with Pyrrha and Weiss today, this truly was the best thing for her. She turned when she felt the hand ghost over her shoulder and turned to see Fang rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Sleep?" she asked quietly.

Leah smiled and stood up, climbing in bed with Fang and wrapping her up in the blankets.

"We sleep."

XXX

Weiss crept back into her dorm room, Yang and Blake were already asleep, but Ruby jolted her head up at the noise and smiled as Weiss came in. She jumped down from her bunk and tiptoed toward her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Weiss nodded and bade her outside of the dorm, she led her away to the balcony outside the hallway. "Is everything alright?"

"I want to stay," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Do you know much about my family?"

"W-well I know what you've told me," Ruby answered, leaning against the railing. "A-and what Blake and Yang have told me."

"Then you know exactly what's waiting for me outside of Beacon."

Ruby gulped nervously and nodded. She hadn't been looking forward to this. "I k-know, I mean y-you're really-."

"Please stay with me," she said softly. Ruby looked over and saw Weiss with her head on her knees, having sat down.

"W-what?"

"Can we just skip the admissions, we both know."

Ruby blushed madly but nodded, having been called out. "You knew?" Ruby asked.

Weiss just nodded.

"H-how long exactly?" she asked nervously.

Weiss shrugged.

"B-but you feel the-."

Weiss nodded again leaving no room for pause.

They sat together enjoying the feeling but Weiss' worries returned. "When I leave Beacon there will be a slew of troubles waiting me and I need you by my side because I can't do it alone."

Ruby didn't know what to say but nodded.

"I'm sorry for trying to push you away, but I didn't want you getting hurt when all you've done is," Weiss started to break again. "All you've done is try to help me, and I don't know why but I'm so thankful."

Ruby sat beside Weiss and held her hands tightly. "I'll stay, don't worry."

Weiss broke and held her tightly. Ruby rubbed her back, trying to be comforting.

" _Oh, tell me you're here, and you will watch over me, forever. Oh, take hold of my heart, and show me you love me, forever._ "

Weiss pulled back and stared at her shocked. "Y-you can sing?"

"I mean, n-not well, but I kinda can."

Weiss hugged her again and began to laugh. "It was beautiful, you dolt."

Ruby smiled and hugged back. "So does this mean we're-?"

"I don't know yet, for now can we just," she paused and leaned on Ruby's shoulder, staring up at the moon. "Can we enjoy this?"

"You mean you weren't already?" Ruby asked. Weiss laughed silently and held Ruby's hand tightly.

"Can you sing that song again?"

" _Oh, tell me you're here, and you will watch over me, forever. Oh, take hold of my heart, and show me you love me, forever._ "

XXX

 _And part one is done! Thank you guys so much for reading! I really appreciate all of this from you guys!_

 _So I do want to start a little oneshot collection after my current stories are close to wrapped up. So if you guys have suggestions for things you'd like to read, feel free to leave a review with a suggestion or you can PM me._

 _They can be any kind of submission, but I do have the full right to turn it down if I don't feel comfortable writing it. I just wanted to get that out of the way._

 _Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time._


	9. It Is Good

_Aaaaaaand I'm back, sorry for the slow updates but my life has been an almost literal hell and I needed to focus on other things. Good news is that might be changing soon! Thanks for the patience and enjoy!_

XXX

"Come on! It's been forever since we've seen Sun and Neptune!" Yang said excitedly. They made their way down to the arena for the third bout of sparring.

"And they're bringing the rest of their team!" Ruby added.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to being hit on again," Weiss groaned.

"Funnily enough, I actually share your sentiments," Blake said with a smirk.

"Yes, but you actually _like_ Sun. Neptune was charming to start, but he's quickly grown to be rather irritating."

"Just tell him to shut up," Yang said. "It usually works with me."

"That's because you usually have them by the collar at that point," Blake informed her.

"Eh, to each their own."

"Didja get that from Wyatt?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason," Blake said with a smirk.

They joined the already full sparring arena. Sun and his teammates sat high in the top row looking over the crowd. Sun looked like usually did, even as he hung upside down from his tail, Neptune leaned back, enjoying his conversation with Sun. Ruby and Yang were distracted by his two teammates, one with blazing red hair, cut in an odd way that attracted their attentions, were it not for the large cutlass he was sharpening. The other a man was similar to Yatsuhashi, even down to the great sword and large coat which he proudly sported.

"Hi, Sun!" Ruby said in a wave. Sun flipped himself over and landed with a smile, beckoning his team to follow him. They stood behind him, choosing to stay quiet.

"Sup guys!" Sun said giving a sly wink to Blake who just rolled her eyes. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yup! So who's the rest of your team?"

"Well you guys already know Neptune, so we'll skip him."

"A reintroduction never hurts," he said, smirking over towards Weiss who gave him a glare in return.

"No we're skipping you, that's Scarlet David, he's a pirate."

Scarlet nodded towards them, while eyeing them over.

"And that's Sage; he's the only serious guy here. That's his shtick."

Sage gave a short bow.

"So what goes on here exactly?" Scarlet asked as they made their way back to the stands.

"They call your names, and you spar. Not much else to do," Yang said.

"Sounds like fun," Sun said as he retook his position of hanging upside down from his tail. "So when do we- HOLY SHIT!" Sun fell from his perch as Leah approached him. Sun took a huge leap away and nearly hid behind Sage.

"You're from Vacuo aren't you?" she asked.

Sun nodded as he peered out from behind her.

"The Old Tribes in Vacuo are not kind to Faunus," she explained. "Fear not, we respect the Beast Blood, you've no reason to run."

"Old tribes?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, we are people dedicated to living as our fathers did. We are not savages, but we live in such a way that ties us closer to Remnants natural forces. It is not uncommon for members of Old Tribes to become hunters, as I have done."

"So what you guys don't use weapons like ours?" Scarlet asked.

"We do, we create our weapons as all do. Mine is special because mine is an heirloom I adapted for war after my family was killed. My first weapon was a club similar to this that turned into a rifle for long range fights."

"So that's the village you guys went to over the break?"

"Yes, it is my home, and it will be my home when I return from Beacon."

Sun didn't respond but continued to hide behind Sage even as Orion walked up and gave his laugh at Sun.

"Where's Wyatt?" Ruby asked.

"He and Fang are in Vale, they're doing something for Fang's birthday."

"That's nice, how old is she?"

"We think she's about 21," Orion said.

"You think? Shouldn't you guys know for certain?" Neptune asked.

"When Wyatt found her she was in the middle of the Atlas desert surrounded by a crater of fire and ash. She was confused, naked and the only reason she's here is because she clung to Wyatt."

Sun and his team didn't respond.

"So we're thinking she's about 21."

"When is her birthday?" Yang asked, seemingly ignoring Sun and his team.

"It's this weekend, we're having a party on Friday and Leah's taking Fang for the weekend."

"Why?"

"It is some of the only time we get to be alone together, as partners. It shall be a time for the two of us."

"Aww, how cute!" Ruby said.

"Wait you and Fang are together?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, we have been since our second year. I thought you all knew this?"

"I did," Yang said. "But that's cause Wyatt told me."

"But the others did not?"

Weiss and Blake shook their heads.

"I did," Ruby said.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"Well, duh, didn't you guys notice how Fang acted around her? I think you two are adorable!"

"It is good to hear that, thank you Ruby."

"Yuh-huh!" The room stirred as Team SLKE came in and investigated the new team.

"Top o' t'e mornin'!" Stele said happily.

"What is that?" Sun asked with liberal snark as he pointed Stele.

"Imma be the one who slaps ye, if'n ye can't keep yer mouth shut, ape-shite."

"That's a new one!" Neptune said happily, jotting it down. "I'll have to remember that."

"So who're t'e new underlin's?" Stele asked as she looked them over.

Yang pointed at them each. "That's Sun Wukong, he's a monkey boy."

"Hey!" he said sharply.

"That's Neptune Vasillias, he's a putz."

"I don't deny it."

"That's Scarlet David, he's a pirate."

"Yo-ho-ho," he said sarcastically.

"And that's-."

"Sage!" Eli said boisterously.

"Dutch, you son of a bitch!" The two shook hands roughly and finished greeting each other. "I haven't seen you in years, how've you been?"

"Well I'm here ain't I?" he asked. "Good to see you finally took my advice."

"Wasn't gonna turn it down after you left."

"You two know each other?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Mistral, remember?" Eli said. "Sage and I were in the Junior Enlistment program for the Mistralian Army. We were there for how long?"

"I was there for five, you were there for six."

"That's right you were a latecomer! I gave you so much shit for that!"

"You still give me shit for that!"

The two continued their long conversations even as Ozpin and Glynda both returned to the room.

"Welcome back students, due to some interesting circumstances we had to cut our last round of sparring short. Though as we've looked over the improvement rates of the teams we're confident we're making good decisions. With that being said, we've received a few visiting teams from the other academies. Please welcome Team SSSN from the Mistralian academy of Haven."

Sun's team stood and acted as they usually did, with a certain swagger of attitude that wasn't rude or mean, but exuded confidence.

"Team SHRK from the Vacuan Academy of Shade."

They looked over the team leader who stood and smiled, even as her mouth was full of teeth derived of the name. She stood tall with a pale blue mane of hair that looked like she never groomed it. A simple tank-top and a colorful pair of shorts was all she wore, which belied the enormous sword on her back. But she acted like Fang or Stele, she smiled as big as she could and waved to everyone. Her team smiled with her, despite the seriousness of their demeanor it was obvious they cared about her. The rest of her team were Faunus as well, something that Blake noticed and appreciated.

"Team KNGT from the Atlesien Academy of Mantle."

This team seemed much friendlier waving at everyone as they stood. The leader was a young man who dressed himself well, a vest and button up shirt on top of nice jeans. Again his weapon belied the look as the rocket launcher leaned on turned on for the impending fight. The other members of the team were just as war minded with their weapons. Neither Ruby nor Eli could help but drool over the shiny guns and clean weaponry.

"There are other students here from the other academies simply to watch, and to prepare for the Festival. With the Vytal Festival approaching, these matches will be more like what you'd expect from the Tournament. With that let us begin where we left off. Jaune Arc will spar with Scarlet David."

Nora cheered loudly for Jaune as he made his way down, Sun did much the same for Scarlet. They stood across from each other for a few seconds before Scarlet laughed.

"Really, a pirate and a knight? Won't end well for you, lad."

"Says who?" Jaune asked.

"Cause ya can't beat me by fighting fair, I'll see everything you do coming from a mile away kid."

"We'll see about that," he turned toward the audience. "My name is Jaune Arc, I'm the second-year leader of Team JNPR, Amicus is my sword and Praesidium is my shield."

"Name's Scarlet David, second year of Team SSSN, Hook's the gun and Sinker's the sword."

"Very well, begin!"

Jaune's shield was up the moment Ozpin began the round, and good thing too since Scarlet shot first. Jaune moved closer to him but as he swung Scarlet met his blade and the two clashed. They fought like this for several minutes, neither doing damage to the other, but simply feeling the waters as it were. Jaune caught him in a trap again and moved to slash away but Scarlet caught his blade with the hook fired from the butt of his pistol. He flung the blade away and left Jaune open. Jaune held his shield high as Scarlet started firing away.

"Told ya, ya weren't gonna win."

Jaune rushed towards him but dropped the shield a few feet short of Scarlet and grabbed his waist. Scarlet couldn't fight back as Jaune threw him down and had Scarlet pinned with his arms underneath him. Scarlet wiggled free and dove to grab his weaponry but Jaune grabbed his ankle and took him down again. Jaune's ground game was much stronger than Scarlet's and soon Scarlet's aura began to fall rapidly as Jaune's held him in painful positions. Scarlet got away again by throwing his elbow back and rolling out of it. He leapt up and activated his semblance, soon Jaune saw double as two Scarlet's began attacking. Jaune threw the real one away and dove for his sword and shield. Scarlet began his attacks again but was shocked when Jaune kept up, everything he did was blocked away and he did significant damage to the clone. Jaune finally turned and slammed his shield into Scarlet's chest knocking him back and he lost the second Scarlet. The low aura buzzer went off and Scarlet tried to peel himself off the floor until Jaune helped him up.

"If it helps, I've trained to fight against people like you before," Jaune said.

"I'll have to remember that."

The two shook hands and parted towards their teams. Nora hadn't stayed silent at all during the fight and after, and Sun gave his approval of the fight.

"Well done, our next match will be Weiss Schnee and Samme Kisa."

"GO WEISS!" Ruby shouted. Weiss kept her composure and her poise, even as Samme bolted down to the stage, tripping over her own feet in the process. Every time Samme moved it seemed like she was doing it for the first time.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, I am a second year student of Team RWBY, Myrtenaster is my weapon of choice," she said proudly.

"G'day! Me name's Samme!" she said happily. "I'm the leader of Team SHRK and this is my sword, Bruce!"

"Why Bruce?" Weiss asked.

"All me weapons're named Bruce! Did it to avoid confusion!" she said. She walked over toward Weiss and handed her a pair of goggles and a re-breather. "Ya might need these, sheila!"

"For what reason?"

"Trust me, it'll make it fair!" she said. She ran back to her corner and tripped again as she did.

"Are we ready?" Ozpin asked. The two women nodded and stared at each other. "Begin."

No sooner had Ozpin said the word than Samme threw out a glowing ring of white that encircled the arena. Weiss dashed in trying to interrupt her, but Samme dodged, by falling on her butt. She scrambled up and tried to wield her sword but she couldn't swing it at all. Weiss kept up her assault and Samme dodged well enough, but she took a few too many hits and was close to losing already. Weiss went for another thrust with her rapier but something stopped her. A small sound that surprised her enough that it stopped her train of thought, a simple splash, as if one stepped into a puddle. She looked down and saw a thin line of water slowly rising. She looked and everywhere inside the circle was slowly filling with water.

"Nope," Neptune said quietly, he quickly stood up but was caught by Sun.

"Chill out, you won't get wet," Sun said.

"Nope."

"Come on, it's fine!" Scarlet said.

"Nope."

SSSN sighed as Neptune kept trying to leave.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's afraid of water."

"Really?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, like deathly afraid," he said.

"Aren't you named after an old sea god?"

"I really wish people would stop bringing that up," Neptune muttered.

Weiss tried to maneuver in the rising water but Samme wasn't giving her an opportunity. Walking in the water, Samme moved smoother, great lunges and strides towards Weiss, though her prowess with the weapon was still lacking. Weiss finally put a glyph on her feet and raised herself up above the water. She watched Samme smile again as the water raised above her head. That was her plan all along, Samme swam with such grace and speed that Weiss had trouble keeping tabs on her. And she paid for it; Samme crashed up from behind her and nearly tackled her into the water, slashing at her as she did. Weiss watched and launched a few blasts of ice at her from the glyph. The ice cut through the water fine, but that huge sword of hers made quick work of the ice. She swung the sword so much faster and easier through water that it was more like a small branch off of a tree. Weiss kept her eyes on her as she charged her, breaching constantly and swinging the sword. Weiss turned to launching small glyphs at Samme through the water but she could avoid them with ease. With the water there it would be much harder to fight her.

Weiss took six glyphs and threw them down towards the white lines. Samme took out three of them, but three still landed and broke the seal. With the seal broken, the water started to recede. Samme took notice and charged to breach again swing the sword as hard as she could. Weiss took the hit to her aura to lock Samme in the air until the water was gone.

"Time."

The two stood panting, each exhausted by the fight. The ground still slightly damp from the water, though it quickly dried and the two girls were both soaked from their exposure. Samme laughed hard as she plopped down in a cross-legged sit and held her hand out for her Weiss.

"Been a while since I fought that hard!" Samme said, with that same smile stretched out and all her teeth showing. Weiss leaned forward and shook her hand with a smile.

"I agree, I hadn't expected such tactics. I'd like to do this again if I get a chance."

Samme nodded and walked away, catching herself before she tripped again. Weiss turned to walk away before she noticed the lone man standing, and how he was staring directly at her.

"For the White Fang!"

XXX

"You look really nice, Fang," Wyatt said. Fang twisted her hips in the small dress she wore, it was a nicer white dress that Wyatt had bought her for the dance. It hung on the edges of her shoulders, leaving most of them bare and coming down to show a bit of her chest. It left most of upper back open as well but as much as it revealed it was still modest. Wyatt wouldn't have it any other way. "You like it hun?"

Fang nodded happily and did what she always did, she danced around. Though this was a bit tighter than she was used to, she still kept her balance.

"Well I'm glad." He watched her dance with a bit of a smile, but his smile faded. True he was here to spoil her a bit for her birthday, but he had other reasons. "Sweetie, can I talk to ya fer a bit? 'Bout some serious stuff?" he asked.

Fang nodded and sat down, he sat down across from her and smiled again at the innocence in her eyes.

"We're 'bout ta graduate, ain't we?"

Fang nodded happily at the thought.

"Ya given thought ta what yer gonna do after?"

Fang made a thinking face for a moment before nodding.

"What'cha wanna do?"

She stood up again and danced a bit more.

"Ya wanna dance?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded and quickly put her hair back, she then made a very serious face.

"Ya wanna dance with Leah?"

She nodded and held up the necklace she'd gotten from Leah's village. Wyatt knew what she meant, but he wanted Fang to say it. Well act it out if anything.

"So if Leah asked ya ta live with her, ya'd say yes?"

Fang nodded quickly, the smile growing on her face as she did.

"Do you love her?"

Again she nodded, putting her hands together in a heart against her chest.

Wyatt chuckled and leaned back against the chair he was in. "Would you marry her if she asked?"

Fang paused this time, the smile growing again as she thought about it more and more and her face growing red with them. She nodded slowly.

"That's all I needed ta see," Wyatt said. "She's a great gal."

Fang nodded again. They got her changed again and paid for the dress. Wyatt helped her carry the two bags of supplies while she carried the dress.

"Glad ya like it hun, now we-."

Wyatt's scroll went off as they neared the airship docks, he set the bags down and answered.

"Yello, this is Wyatt, who's call-."

Fang could hear the frantic voices on the other end and saw Wyatt's face fall in shock.

"Who was shot?!"

XXX

It was true what they said about time slowing down in situations like this. It seemed like an eternity between the bullet hitting and her body hitting the ground.

Her eyes closed tightly when it happened, the pain was something new for her. She'd taken wounds from combat but this was a new pain, a dull throbbing throughout the wound but sharp stings across her entire body from the shot. Even parts of her body not affected seemed to scream in pain from the wound.

Her teammates watched in horror as they tried in vain to stop it, the others in the room recoiled from the shot and the blood spilling out. She saw the gunman get taken out by the others in a matter of seconds after the shot rang out but the damage was done. She still had taken the wound.

She didn't think she could have gotten down there that fast, even with her training. But the adrenaline seemed to carry her as she did, and she met Weiss' eyes as the bullet hit. That wasn't the bad part, hearing her scream and watching the blood splash across her white clothing was a something she'd never experienced. But she did it, she saved Weiss.

But that's when it started going black, the world started to fade. The screams and terror of the others started to become muffled and a dull hiss replaced them. The colors of the world started to blur together, and soon it was a darkness she'd never known. She couldn't feel various parts of her body anymore, instead only feeling a stinging numbness across parts of her body. She'd saved Weiss, but now who would save her?

No. That wasn't why she did this, she wouldn't lose anyone ever again. That's why she wanted to protect her, even after all that she knew. She did the right thing. She gave a small smile as she closed her eyes.

XXX

Weiss paced around outside of the room, panic setting into her features and trying so hard not to cry again. She'd cried so much today.

"Weiss, please, we need to calm down," Blake said.

"Calm down?!" she yelled out. "How can I calm down in the slightest?! That bullet was meant for me! And she just-!"

Yang forcefully grabbed her shoulders and held her still for a few moments. "Look at me okay?" she said softly. "It wasn't your fault, you need to take a deep breath and relax."

"How?! You of all people! Look who's in there! She-." Weiss couldn't hold it in again. The girls held her as she wept, the sobs wracking her body into convulsions. Stele joined in afterward, the others choosing to offer silent support.

"Lass, come on! Ye know her, she's taken harder hits than that! She'll be fine, I know it!"

"But why did she do it?" she asked.

"Because she likes you," Ruby said softly. "You're her friend."

Weiss and Ruby sat on the floor, the others joining in their impromptu circle, waiting for the okay to visit her. Different doctors dashed in and out for what seemed like hours, who knew how long it had been in reality. Different teams came in and gave best wishes, and teachers came in asking for statements on what happened.

Weiss finally did stop crying, though it was much later in the day. Her fear and worry started melting away as the day calmed out. Instead it was replaced with growing anger. Yes there was anger at the gunman; an irresponsible and radicalized youth believing a lie told by a terrorist into nearly taking the lives of two students, but that wasn't where her true anger lied.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Fang burst through the halls and stared through the small pane of glass that separated them. She ran to it and pounded on it, wailing from anguish, her lack of language even more present as she simply lamented the event. She pounded even as her hands split and the blood fell. She cried out even as doctors tried to peel her away and she fell to her knees in tears. Stele embraced Fang and Wyatt came in a moment later, he shared Weiss' anger as he stared in the room. His fists curled tightly and his knuckles turned white, he was ready to storm out until the doctor opened the door with a smile.

"She's recovering, her aura took over and her body is healing nicely. She'll be out in a few days. You're free to-."

Fang pushed past him and ran into the room. The others simply sighed in relief, choosing to remain outside the room and let the tension fade. Weiss' anger started to level out, at least until her scroll rang with a familiar number. There her anger flared again, and nothing would stop her from leaving this time.

XXX

"Weiss, what's wrong?!" Ruby asked again trying to catch up, Weiss stormed out of the hospital room careening down the halls in her rage. "Please, what's wrong?"

Weiss didn't say anything, she just continued her march.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked quietly, she'd stopped following for a moment, letting Weiss walk away. Weiss noticed and stopped, long enough to look back and meet Ruby's fearful eyes.

"This is something I need to do."

"But what's going on?" she asked again. The courtyard was empty, as most students stayed in their dorms to avoid the press and police. The other teams opted to stay in the hospital room as Ruby and Weiss left. It was silent for too long, but the silence was preferable to what came next.

Airships, dozens of them, flooded to the scene. All bearing the mark Weiss had grown to hate. Her blood boiled at the familiar sight of body guards, her teeth grit together when she saw the assistants buzz around him, and her fists tightened enough to draw blood when she saw him. Her anger only temporarily subsided when she saw Winter, who abandoned her pretense of control to rush toward her sister and embrace her.

Ruby watched from behind, smiling as the sisters embraced. She saw the man Weiss stared at, and how he tried as hard as he could to keep a calm exterior around his people. The suit, how he stood, how he looked at Weiss and Winter, Ruby knew who that was. It didn't help the image when he smiled softly, relief washing over his face.

Winter and Weiss spoke quietly, neither one saying much but just enough. Weiss wanted to believe it, she wanted to say he'd come to help. That he was going to be a father.

"Make the preparations immediately, I want her on that airship in an hour at the most," he said suddenly.

Weiss' anger flared again and she pushed her sister off and stormed up to her father. He turned just to meet the hand on his face and the glare she gave him. The whole world seemed to stop again.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

XXX

"I was unsure of what I was expecting, but this wasn't it," Leah said. Fang clung tighter and tighter to Leah's arm, nestling into her almost. Her face was still red from her tears but her smile was quickly growing again.

"Least yer alright, the bullet didn't hit anywhere vital?"

"No, it just grazed my collarbone, I will recover in a day."

"How did you know?" Orion asked. "I didn't see anything until you were already down in front of Weiss."

"I had seen him, he seemed distracted but when Weiss took the stage I saw him moving the gun around in his jacket. But he was taken care of, he is awaiting transportation now."

"Good," Wyatt said. He was still on edge. "Yer sure 'bout what he said though?"

"Yes, he clearly said 'For the White Fang'," she said.

"Why though? Most of the White Fang left when Orion nearly killed Adam."

"The modifier in that sentence pisses me off," Orion growled. "I should have killed him."

"It wouldn't have solved anything, and," Wyatt walked over and slapped him upside the head. "Watch yer language."

"Ugh," Orion sighed, but he failed to get rid of the smirk on his face when he did so. The team took a sigh and simply smiled, at least until a knock on the door jarred them back into reality. Stele waltzed right in with a man in tow.

"Hey, Wyatt, captain Fancy-britches 'ere wants ye, say's ye need ta come wit' 'im."

"Captain, this ain't a good time," Wyatt said staring Ironwood in the eye.

"I realize that, and if it were anything else I'd wait." He seemed nervous, and it was odd for a man of such imposing stature to be obviously unnerved. Wyatt noticed but chose to ignore it.

"Then what is it?"

"You were right," he said simply. Wyatt's smirk faded and his face fell. The whole room felt quieter than it had been, which was impressive given the circumstances. "I need you in the meeting too."

"I understand, I'll be there in ten."

Ironwood nodded and left.

"Y'all get some rest, I'll finish up the meeting and be back."

Wyatt left with the general and Stele took his place, the whole room unsure of what was happening.

"I think I'm still the only one who hasn't been shot on our team," Orion said with a smirk.

"I'd rather have been shot than blinded, you twig."

"Still, it's kinda funny."

XXX

The expressions on the elder Schnee's faces might have been amusing were it not for the seriousness of what had just occurred. For once in her life, Winter had seen her father completely speechless. Unable to process what had just occurred he stuttered around for words to say until Weiss tried to storm away again.

"Weiss!" Winter shouted after her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm done!" she said, tears flying and anger very apparent. "I was just attacked by a crazed gunman because of _your_ name! Not my name, I haven't even had a chance to use it! And the only reason I'm not dead is because someone took the bullet for me! As far as I'm concerned _you_ pulled that trigger!" She jabbed her fingers in her father's chest for emphasis before spinning on her heel to leave.

"You seriously blame me for that attack? As if I would target my own daughter?"

"The fact that I can't put it past you, is more than telling!"

"You can't be serious! I've done-."

"You've done enough! My entire life has been for _your_ name and _your_ company, you never gave a _damn_ what I wanted in life! When I tried to tell you, you shut it out! The only reason I even came to Beacon was to get away from you! I don't care about the business!"

"Then why did you agree to run it?" he asked.

"Because you've trained me for nothing else! All my life I was trained for social etiquette and business politics! It was a miracle that I even made friends with my team! You cornered me into doing this!"

"Would you have preferred what my father did to me, then?!" he asked suddenly. "My father left me to my own devices, I acted as a spoiled rich child my whole life. I'd no concerns farther than what I was doing that night."

"Such torture," she said sarcastically.

"But when he died with no warning and now I was set to run the business, I had no idea what to do. I was manipulated at every turn by greedy sycophants and traitorous spies, I made many mistakes."

"What a shock."

"Finally I snapped, I became what they wanted me to be. I ran the SDC with an iron fist, made decisions that I felt I needed to make. Made enemies because that's what businesses do. I know what mistakes I've made, and I trained you to avoid what happened to me and help fix what I've done."

Weiss faltered, there was no witty remark, no scathing sarcasm. She was caught off-guard.

"I've sent to rectify as much as I can but with all that's happened, not much will change with me. It will all change with you. When you take over, your ideals will change what I could not. So tell me, would you prefer I dropped you into the business, or trained you to know what to expect?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She knew how to run a business at the least, despite the effects that had on her personal life.

"With that being said, this doesn't change my opinion. I want you on that airship in an hour, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Yes you are, because I'm not leaving."

"Weiss you were attacked, your safety is my primary concern and I need to know-."

"What you need to know is that I'm staying here, and that I have people who are willing to help me. I don't need to take care of myself like I used to. So you're taking no for an answer, you'll get back on that airship and you'll go home."

"Both of you!" Winter said suddenly, getting between the two of them. "Both of you stop talking for a few minutes and think on this. You two are too stubborn for your own good."

"There isn't a need, I'll need to get back to Leah."

"Who is Leah?" he asked.

"The woman who took the bullet for me," Weiss said bluntly. "Just go home dad, it's not worth it. We'll argue about this another day."

"If this truly needs to be settled I see no reason not to do so now!"

Weiss snapped again, she turned and now she had no qualms of crying. Years of tension have led to this.

"You want to settle this?! Fine, how's this: I'm gay and I'm in love with my team leader! I'm pushing my luck seeing if you'll actually disown me because then I don't have to worry anymore! I don't have to worry that she'll get hurt because of your archaic bullshit! I've spent I don't know how many nights hoping that Winter will want to take over for me so that I don't have to worry anymore! All you've ever done was feed those worries! All you've ever done is make them worse! You don't care about me like she does, like they all do, and I don't want to leave because I love it here! Because I love them and because I love her!"

The courtyard, empty as it was, echoed harshly with Weiss' bitter admissions. Her throat burned from the shouts and her eyes burned from tears. Her mind didn't want to stand still long enough for a single thought to register and her knees grew weaker with every moment. Ruby had a look of horror unlike anything the young woman had experienced before. She stood in front of her girlfriend's dad and her sister, after being forcefully ousted as a couple (albeit only to two people) and now she was just there as filler for the argument. Ruby could see however that her older sister did share in her horror, though that was most likely for a few different reasons, the two looked at each other as Weiss' father absorbed what he just heard. Winter was shocked at her sisters sudden admissions, and she was fearful of what her father would do.

"HA! I knew it! Your mother owes me 100 lien," he said suddenly.

Weiss' mind halted to a grinding stop and she could only stare in wonder and confusion.

"I knew you had to have someone here otherwise you wouldn't have fought so hard to stay. Your mother just thought you hated me. Well now she gets to cook the steak that I'm buying with that-."

"You-." She stuttered around, still angry. "You can't be serious!"

"Why not? 100 lien can buy a good steak."

"You're seriously agreeing with me, you're okay with this?"

"Honestly, no," he said. She shouldn't have been shocked but she was, his tone shifted quickly as did his face. "I much rather you would have found a man," he said as he eyed over toward Ruby. Weiss started to get angry again, but he stopped her. "But I realize this is a different generation and things are changing. And if my opinion stops you from living your life, then I obviously didn't train you right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you Weiss, many things are going to change with you. And you let the opinions of others scare you away from doing what you believe is right you will fail like I failed. Believe me when I say, I know what I did wasn't the right option, but it was the best option. Besides, you seem to be doing well enough on your own."

XXX

"So he weren't on his own, he was a puppet. I hate it when I'm right," Wyatt said as he ran his hands through his hair. Qrow joined him, offering a sip of his flask for comfort, which Wyatt took. "Stuff like this makes me wish I didn't quit smokin'."

"This is a no smoking campus," Glynda said sternly.

"Why ya think I quit in the first place?" he asked.

"It also makes sense for the gunman that came to our school, if he really was working for the White Fang," Ozpin said.

Ironwood sighed and shook his head. "I knew that boy; he was a very good student."

"But why would they send in a gunman at all?" Ozpin asked.

"Creatin' chaos, anythin' ta gets us off their tail."

"And I would assume she also knows where Amber is," Ozpin said.

"Then why ain't we arrestin' her now?"

"We don't have enough, it would be hearsay and we can't reveal anything about the Maidens," Ironwood lamented.

"I don't think we have to, if we can get her connections to Earl, Torchwick, or Adam out in public, we can keep Amber secret," Qrow suggested.

"Cept that Earl is dead, Adam is half-dead in prison and Torchwick's playin' dumb in another prison. I've gotta plan, but you've gotta put that order back into play."

"The Gray order?"

"The what?" Glynda asked.

"The Gray Order, it was a directive just after the Grays were shut down that any past or present member of the Grays was to be brought in by any means necessary. Excluding Wyatt of course, he was the one who brought in the most of them."

"Yeah, it can get at least one of 'em outta play for a little bit."

"Which one?" Qrow asked.

"The green-haired one, her real name's Cleo but she goes by Emerald now I think. She's the deadliest one, she's an illusionist."

"How so?"

"She can make people see whatever she wants them to see, we used it in a few jobs. She was only with us fer a few months, but it's enough. We probably can't hold her fer long but it should be long enough to keep her outta play."

"It's a good start at any rate, I'll put the order back into effect. As of midnight tonight, you have a mission."

"One more thing," Qrow said as he left. "How will you get past her illusions?"

"My semblance," he said. "It takes probability into effect, there's no such thing as probability in illusions."

"Be careful, we don't want to spook her," Ironwood said.

"That's the best part about it captain, she don't know who I am."

"Why's that?"

"She never met me, but she'll know this." He pulled out Earl's shotgun and flipped it by the lever. "Humility," he said softly.

"Your dad named it humility?" Qrow asked.

"Nope, I did. I'll be back tomorrow with Cleo in tow."

"Is that confidence or bravado?" Ironwood asked.

Wyatt smirked as the elevator door shut.

"Anticipation."

XXX

"I anticipate I will leave tomorrow, I just need some rest," Leah said. Fang was asleep in the chair beside her, still holding her hand. "You should all get some rest as well."

The teams nodded and said their goodnights, splitting apart for their dorms. Ruby and Weiss didn't say anything after they got back, even after the argument was made known by the others. Weiss was steaming mad, and Ruby could only try to help. RWBY and JNPR said their goodnights and split apart, but Ruby and her team were interrupted by SHRK as they made their way back.

"Hey is your sheila friend, doin' alright?" Samme asked.

"Yes, she's doing much better, she just needs rest."

"That's good, that whole thing was bloody scary!" she said again. "Well I wanted ya ta meet me team," she pointed behind her. "This is Hanzo Saharan, he's a Sand-Swimmer." Hanzo appeared much the same as Samme, he was a very jovial person even with how he dressed. He dressed in loose fitting pants, and a vest. He wore a scarf around his neck that was meant to go around his face when the sands picked up and a pair of giant goggles. Also noticeable was the large scorpion tail from his back. It looked scarred, like it had been attacked and cut up, the stinger was dull too, and badly broken.

"Please to meet you, you seem very good fighters," he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Hanzo." Blake said.

"Your mother's never forgiven you has she?" Yang asked, pointing at his stinger.

"Nope," he said with a laugh.

"This is Karla Joey, she's got a Momentum semblance." Karla waved a bit and smiled, she wore a leather vest with many pockets and underneath just a simple t-shirt. Her brown cargo shorts were covered in pockets and had holsters for her boomerangs, and it seemed each pocket had something in it. She had a thick tail and powerful legs that were cut up as well.

"Liked yer fight today, sheila! Looked good, gave Samme a run fer her money!" she said happily.

"And this is Ray Ceras, he's our tank."

Ray was enormous, he had to have been at least seven feet tall and a yard and half wide. He was really clean cut though, despite the horns on the top of his head. He seemed very imposing. He was well spoken though, greeting each of the girls politely and cordially. Weiss respected that of him. His gloves looked like simple cloth, and he wore a very nice button up shirt with a vest.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my condolences for your friend but my congratulations on her bravery."

"She'd appreciate that," Blake said.

"Hope you guys get some rest, but plus side is only think ta look forward to is the dance right?" Samme asked.

"Yeah, we're going dress shopping this weekend, cause I gotta date!" Yang said happily.

"I might have a date, but I need a new dress anyway," Blake said. They started walking towards the courtyard, still lit up despite the heavy events of the day.

"What of you two?" Ray asked, looking over Weiss and Ruby.

"Weiss is buying me one for a late birthday present, but I don't really want to go."

"Why not? I've heard the Beacon Ball is pretty awesome," Hanzo said.

"I'm not much of a dancer," she said. "Or social at all, and I hate those stupid lady stilts."

"Hey Samme, you've made a new friend!" Karla said.

"You don't like heels either?" Ruby asked.

"You've seen me walk right, can't even walk a foot in normal shoes without fallin' on me face, screw those things," she said. Her point was illustrated by the almost perfectly timed fall. "Screw those things."

"Exactly! Give me my combat boots or even a pair of sneakers and I'll be fine."

"You can wear flats, you don't have to wear heels!" Weiss argued.

"But you made me wear heels our first year!"

The boys shared their laughs, but they excused themselves along with Karla. But Samme opted to stay behind and keep talking. Something the girls appreciated, they all needed to calm down.

"So I've gotta confession ta make," Samme said. "I brought up the dance cause I needed ta ask ya a question."

"What's that?"

"Do you guys know if Neptune's gotta date?" she asked with a smile. Ruby and Blake both went wide-eyed but Yang fell over in laughter. "She alright?"

"Ignore her, you want to ask Neptune?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! He's so dreamy, plus he's got blue hair so that's a plus!"

"But the whole 'cool-guy' act doesn't irritate you? Or his constant flirting with women?" Weiss asked belligerently.

"I think his little act is adorable, and if it makes him feel better what's the harm? And the flirting thing, well I knew a bloke like that back in Vacuo. He turned out alright, I think Neptune will also."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from me own experience anyway, blokes like that are always lookin' cause they don't know what they want. Every relationship they've had was really shallow and didn't mean anything. And they just make them as what they've known. Shallow, one-dimensional, and petty. But sometimes the people they least expect make 'em change, and when they change and have a real relationship they become amazin' partners and parents. Like Hanzo, when we became partners he shut me out completely, but when he got attacked our first year and I stepped in for him he started changing. He's the best partner anyone could ask for! And he's a great bloke ta boot! And maybe I'll be that fer Neptune, and if not I hope he finds the sheila he's lookin' for."

The girls were amazed and kept talking but Weiss was angered again. She tightened her fists and excused herself, going toward one of the airships that her father owned. He was still here, she stormed past the guards and opened his door. She found him hunched over a desk again, staring at a deluge of papers. Soon he snapped his eyes up towards his storming daughter.

"I'm not leaving."

Her father sighed and covered his face. "This again? You can't tell me that your relationship is that strong."

"No, not yet." Her honesty was shocking to him and she could see it. "But I guarantee by the end of my four years it will be stronger than anything you could ever throw at me."

Her father stood and met her eyes. "That is quite the claim."

"My entire first year was me trying to convince myself that if I just shoved her away it'd be safer for her, but I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay, because she wants to help me through your tests. She's said it and she's proved it."

Her father nodded and looked back at his desk for a moment longer. "Then I only have one request," he said.

"What?"

"Prove to me that you won't distract yourself, that this won't be the centerpiece. You still have a future. Prove to me that you can be what you're telling me you'll be."

XXX

"Yeah but tournament champion's gotta nice ring to it," Mercury said. He made a banner with his hands and made cheering noises as he did.

"Stick to the plan, Merc, and don't quit yer day job," she said in a laugh. Emerald turned away to cover the embarrassment after she'd realized what she said.

"Still haven't gotten rid of the hick accent?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she said, putting a bullet by his ear. "I was born there, it'll take some time!"

"You two behave," Cinder reminded in her usual malice laced tone. "We still have some preparations to do."

"Yep, don't wanna 'fall behind an' lose it ta them dirty law-men up yonder'!" He said in an exaggerated accent. Emerald was about to snap back when she locked eyes with someone and her hands ghosted over her guns.

"Sadly," the voice said as the others turned. The hat slid back and his Gray eyes shone out in the dimly lit warehouse. His heavy footfalls echoed around and gave the atmosphere and heavy dose of tension, and his calm demeanor didn't help the fact. "That weren't a bad impression of my pa," he said.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked.

"Imma quote yer dumb friend here, I'm one of them 'dirty law-men'. I'm here fer yer little friend." He sat down at the makeshift table and looked directly at Cinder.

"Under what charges?" Cinder asked. She was seriously close to killing him, and he wouldn't be able to stop her. A flick of her fingers and he was gone, but she kept her control. She had to.

"Well that ain't none o' yer business, ya old bag."

"You've one chance to leave before I-."

"Well here's the thing, ya can give her ta me, or I can arrest all y'all fer aidin' and abettin' a known fugitive."

"Excuse me?" she asked, letting the malice drip heavier in her words. "None of us are fugitives in any of the kingdoms, and you're quickly overstaying your welcome."

"Aww, how mean," he pulled the shotgun and let it rest between Cinder's eyes. He could watch Emerald pale and stammer as he did. "Ya ain't never told her 'bout us, Cleo? I'm just a sad mess o'er here."

"Who the hell is Cleo?"

"Wow, get with the program kid," he said as he shifted the gun toward Emerald. "No tricks sweetheart, I can see through yer illusions. Last chance Cleo, come quietly or I will use the 'any means necessary' clause of The Gray order as liberally as I can."

"Excuse me? Explain yourself."

"After the fall of The Gray Gang in the northern islands of Atlas, known also as the Gray Isles, it was issued by the Atlas government and specifically the military, that all past and present members of the Grays be brought in for sentencing. And the term 'any means necessary' was added and is still used and encouraged." He stood up but kept the gun pointed at Emerald, who was paralyzed by fear. "That means I could kill every one of ya in this room and as long as I brought back Cleo's corpse, ain't no one who'd bat an eye."

"You think anyone would believe you? The Gray's were a relic of Atlas, we're here in Vale."

"Well see here's the thing Cleo didn't know 'bout," he said as he moved past Mercury and looked Cleo in her maroon eyes. "My pa kept a neat log of every job he ever pulled, including the one's she was in on. One look of those logs and it's out that she was a Gray, and you lot've been hidin' her away."

Cinder growled at him and Mercury wasn't too far behind. But neither of them could do anything.

"So, Cleo Sustrai you are under arrest for six accounts of breakin' an' enterin', three counts of grand theft, and one count of murder, and you'll be coming with me. Ya got the right ta remain silent, anythin' you say can and will be used against ya in a court of law."

Emerald couldn't do anything but be arrested, Cinder couldn't help her not without incurring the wrath of the entire Atlas military. And there was too much missing for her to risk that at the moment. She could only watch as Emerald was carted away, the fear growing and she couldn't even escape from him.

She was helpless.

XXX

Yang was helpless, all she could do was laugh even after her team had basically carried her to their dorm and they tried to get ready for bed.

"Well that's good for her, I hope it works out for her." Blake tried to calm Yang down but she could only laugh.

"S-some one h-help me t-to the ba-bathroom, I g-gotta pee!" Yang tried to communicate, Blake rolled her eyes and helped her away. She put Yang in there pretty unceremoniously then turned back to Weiss and Ruby.

"How are you two doing?"

Ruby began to stutter, trying to think of an excuse. But Weiss just sighed. "We've already decided against it. As tempting as a relationship is, I can't justify it at this point not without knowing how my father would react. We're still partners, we're still friends, and for now that'll be fine."

"Are you two sure?"

"If it's what Weiss thinks is best, then I'm okay with it," Ruby said.

"And please for the love of everything, don't tell Yang. I don't need that can of worms opened, in fact just, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, secrets safe. I'll go check on Yang."

Blake left as Yang's laughter echoed through the open door. Ruby turned back to Weiss confusion still growing on her face.

"I though we were still gunna mess around when we were alone-. OW!"

Weiss suddenly cuffed Ruby on the back of the head. "It's a secret, as in no one knows you dolt!"

XXX

Ironwood watched as Wyatt escorted the young woman into the cell. "More secret prisoners, Ironwood? Ya gotta get a better hobby."

"Will she be safe in there?" he asked as Emerald sat in the cell.

"One sec," Wyatt pushed a few buttons and the cell began to glow a dull blue. "Anti-Semblance cell, her illusions won't work. I figure we've got a couple'a days, four at best 'fore they break her out."

"We'll up security," he said.

"Don't yer just gunna get people hurt. Keep it minimal, we know they're comin' ain't much we can do 'bout it."

"Understood, thank you Wyatt. Get some sleep."

"Give me a few minutes with her." He hadn't turned away from her. Ironwood raised his eyebrow in concern but nodded and left Wyatt alone. "I remember when ya first showed up, ya couldn't've been older then 13 at the time."

Emerald scowled at him, never changing her expression. "Fourteen actually," she said quietly.

"Yer accent's most the way gone, impressive, mine ain't never goin' away. I remember the jobs we took ya on. Yer good."

"You can't keep me here, my team will be here in a day at most."

"I know," he said. He took a swig from his jar and handed her one as well. She drank and he handed her a cigarette. She took that too.

"Then why bother? Why waste the time and the element of surprise?"

"Cause I knew ya was important ta 'em, enough that they'd need ta spring ya."

"So I'm just a distraction?"

"In a way," he said with another swig of his jar.

"Who are you? How did you know I was in the Grays?"

"Wyatt James," Wyatt finished his gulp and flipped the shotgun out, resting it on his shoulder. "I was there too," he said softly.

"Then I look forward to Earl killing you, he's on our payroll, he-."

"He's dead," Wyatt told her. Emerald began to laugh but she could see he wasn't lying. "I killed him."

"Bet that was cathartic," Emerald said in a chuckle as she took another drag.

"He asked me to."

"Bullshit," she said again, but she could see he still wasn't lying.

"He had a tumor, he wanted ta die on his terms."

Emerald took another drag, deeper and shakier. "So you brought me here cause you're just rounding up the last of your past?"

"No, I brought ya here cause yer boss killed a woman cause she believes in fairy tales. And she's got a lot more on her list, and there's lotsa people I wanna protect from her."

"It's not a fairy tale, she has the power."

"So ya seen it?"

Emerald wanted to argue but she just shook her head. "She doesn't use it when we're around."

"Sounds authentic," he muttered.

"But she can do it, I've seen the aftermath."

"But what are ya gunna do? Make some chaos? Anythin' worth doin', or just her bidding?"

"What the fuck do you care?!" she asked suddenly. "You could've just killed us in there and no one would've cared." She stood up and talked to him right through the bars, her accent poking out in her anger. "Tell me what the fuck ya think ya got ta make me think twice 'bout anythin?!"

"Cause I didn't kill ya," he said calmly. Emerald snarled and turned back to her bed. "Yer absolutely right, I could've killed ya. But here's the fact of the matter, I didn't."

"Why not then?"

"Cause the blood finally went away, and I didn't want more."

Emerald's eyes widened and she leaned in. "I-it went away?"

Wyatt nodded and sat back down, as did she.

"How?"

"Ya sure ya wanna know?"

XXX

"Hell yeah I wanna know!" Stele said happily. "Come on! I'm curious!" she begged.

"No, I won't betray Fang's privacy like that," Leah said. "Besides, I'm sure no one else wants to know."

Fang stuck her tongue out and laughed as the rest of the party did too. Fang's party was in full swing and they hadn't even opened up the presents. Fang was wearing the nice new dress from Wyatt and it was well appreciated by Leah, who told her multiple times and in all the languages she knew that she was beautiful. The party was a good size and they already enjoyed the red velvet cake, Fang's favorite.

"Happy birthday, hun," Wyatt said as he hugged Fang. "My little sis is already 21, couldn't be prouder."

Fang took the hug and smiled. The others gave congratulations all around.

"Now comes the good part!" Stele said. "Open up!" she shouted as she threw Fang the box.

"Nope, she opens mine first."

Fang took Wyatt's present and opened it up to reveal a brand new pair of dancing slippers, made of bright red fabric and stitched with her name in silver. Fang scrambled to put them on and went up to point.

"Like 'em hun?"

She nodded and dove to hug Wyatt tightly.

"Well I had ta make it good, might be the last birthday I'm here fer, alright open up Orion's next."

Orion tossed her the little package and she pulled out the necklace. It was carefully woven silk with an intricately carved fang attached. The fang was carved from a single block of ivory, and attached with a silver chain. "Figured it'd be good, in case you ever forgot your name again."

Fang stuck her tongue out but hugged Orion as she put it on.

"My turn, squirt!" Stele said. She handed Fang a big box, and Fang opened it carefully. Inside was a great big top hat, just like Stele's, made with good materials and brimmed with green ribbon instead of the red on Stele's. "There ye go! One in the same!"

Fang smiled and put it on, smiling at Stele as thanks.

Lacy walked up with hers and had Fang put it on. It was a long silk robe, made for bedtime, and it had her dancer emblem on it. "That's good silk, so be careful with it."

"I gotcha the same thing I gotcha last year kiddo," Eli said. He pulled up a large crate and opened it up for her. It was a large quantity of Burn Dust.

"That's Schnee dust isn't it?" Weiss asked. "That must have cost a lot."

"I've got connections." He bounced his eyebrows up and down. "That there should last you a full year, if not then I don't wanna know what you're doing."

Karnin handed her a book and simply smiled. "It's a book of Mistralian poetry, and one of my favorites."

"Here ya go!" Ruby said as she handed her the plate of chocolate-chip cookies. Fang smiled and ate one as a show of thanks. But her comical widened eyes were proof of Ruby's proficiency. "You like 'em?" she asked.

Fang nodded quickly and ate a couple more as show.

"I got you this, I hope you like it." Blake gave her a sketchpad; it was embossed with her logo and name. "My friend at the bookstore did it for me."

Fang nodded and hugged her.

"It's not much but I hope you like it," Jaune said. He handed her a small bag and she dove into it. She pulled out a long scarf; every color in the scarf was the same as her hair. She wrapped it around her and smiled at him. "Glad you like it."

"Happy birthday, Fang." Pyrrha handed her a small ring with dancers carved into it, the dancers moved as she spun the ring around. Fang put it on as well and gave Pyrrha her hug.

"Yang an' I bought ya booze!" Nora said. "Mine's a bottle of good honey mead from my hometown."

"And I got ya Mistralian Fire-Wine!" Yang said.

Fang laughed a bit and hugged them both, setting the bottles down.

"I bought you a good batch of tea from my hometown as well, it's not a lot but it's potent, so you don't need much."

Weiss stood up and handed her the box gently with a smile. Fang unwrapped the box and it was another box inside, only this time she opened it and there was a small tune playing from the box, and inside a dancer twirling away with the music. "I saw it whilst shopping and bought it for myself, but I thought you'd like it more."

Fang nodded happily and hugged Weiss tightly. She stood holding and wearing all her gifts, which Wyatt appropriately took a photo of.

"So what did you get her, Leah?" Lacy asked.

"I know!" Stele said, but Lacy kept her quiet.

"I will give her my gift tomorrow, during our weekend away. I already have it packed."

Fang giggled a bit and hugged Leah.

"It's odd, I thought that was just her being friendly before you told me. But now I see what Ruby was talking about," Blake said. Leah blushed a bit as Fang hung on her arm, her smile was gentle as they sat around talking.

"Yes, I am grateful for all she does."

"When did you two start dating?"

"Two months into our second year, I remember the night clearly. I was-."

A knock on the door echoed through the room and interrupted them.

"No." Orion said.

"Come on, just answer it," Wyatt told him.

"No! The last three times we've answered that damn door it's been bad news!"

"Just go answer it, and watch yer language."

Orion sighed and opened the door, and Ozpin stood before him.

"I've no bad news for you, Mr. Artis, only to tell Ms. Whiti that she has a guest."

Leah stood quickly and moved toward him. "He's here?"

"Yes, he's currently waiting in the courtyard."

Leah took a deep breath and nodded. "Tell him I will be there soon."

"I understand, take your time."

The door closed, but Leah didn't move. Fang moved beside her and held her hand which she appreciated.

"Ya alright, hun?"

"Yes, do not worry, this is just something that I need to take care of." She put her boots on and moved back to the door, Fang was beside her the whole time. "Yes, _whiti_ , I wish for you to be there."

Fang nodded and got ready, putting her gifts down and holding Leah's hand.

"Please, continue to have fun, I will be back shortly."

Leah and Fang both left and the party continued, albeit a little more subdued. But Ruby took Leah's words literally, "So what's Fang doing after you graduate?"

"Well I talked to her when we went out, and from the sounds of it she wants to go with Leah."

"I have no doubt," Orion said, sipping his drink. "They've been inseparable since they got together."

"Yeah, kinda sad but at the same time she ain't really my sis. She just spent so much time with me that I can't think of her as much else."

"How'd you two meet?"

"When I was traveling from Atlas to Vale, I crossed through the desert with a caravan. We were making our way when we saw a huge plume of smoke. She was in the middle of a crater, surrounded by fire, and she was naked. Myself an' a few people went down ta help but she pushed them away. When I came down she ran into me and she ain't let go since."

"How did she come to Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"Told Professor Ozpin I wanted her ta come with me, ain't no sense in leavin' her behind. The rest is history."

"I hope they're okay, Leah seemed really worried," Lacy said after a moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much, the fact that she wanted Fang with her was a good thing."

"Why's that?"

"If Leah was really worried, she've wanted Fang ta stay back," Wyatt explained.

"But who was her visitor, someone from her village?" Orion asked.

"Don't rightly know, and unless she asks for our advice, don't rightly care."

XXX

Leah stood near the courtyard entrance with Fang right by her side, she took deep breaths as Fang held her hand. "Thank you for being here, _whiti_."

Fang nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. Leah took one more deep breath and moved out into the courtyard. Even after the Elder told her about him, it was still so hard to see him standing there. He looked much the same as before, but more scars decorated him. She could tell which ones came from the dark beast, from that night. There was a moment where the two simply stared at each other, both unsure of what to do. Leah began to kneel to him in respect but he stopped her. He charged for her and hugged her tightly, an act which shocked her but she received. It felt so familiar.

Fang was inherently suspicious at the man. He stood a good bit taller than Leah, but they looked similar. Same dark skin, same kinds of tattoos on their bodies, same color hair, even their eyes were the same. The only difference was their age, he seemed to be a few years younger, and he was a bit thinner than her. He was still well built, but not to Leah's extreme.

" _It is good,_ " he said in their tongue.

" _It is good_."

" _How long?_ "

" _Nearly ten years,_ " she said back.

" _Far too long, you spoke with the Elder not long ago didn't you? How was he?_ "

" _The same as he always was,_ " Leah smiled as she spoke but it faded and she stepped away. "What happened to you? I saw all the bodies, I assumed you were dead."

He lost his smile as well when she spoke to him in Common. "When father and our brother hid us away, you landed wrong and blacked out, I ran out to tell them but I saw the dark beast and grew fearful. I ran and I ran and I didn't stop. Somewhere along the way I forgot why I was running, but I just couldn't stop. It was the first time I'd truly tasted fear."

Leah nodded.

"We are the only ones left aren't we?"

Leah nodded again. "I found their bodies the next day when they found me."

"I see," he said.

"Where were you?"

"I was found by another village, close to ours but they did not know me. I lived there and hunted for them, trying to earn my keep. It was only recently when a hunter from our village saw me that he told me who I was."

"You didn't know?"

"I barely knew anything of the world, I was only eight years."

"Right," she said.

"When the Elder told me you survived and you were at the school, I was overjoyed."

Leah nodded again, but looked down. "I thought it would be easier to talk, but it is not."

He laughed a bit and nodded, he finally noticed Fang behind her, trying to give them distance but overwhelmed by curiosity.

" _Who is your friend?_ " he asked.

" _Her name is Fang, I call her Whiti. She is my love._ " Leah noticed something, that was one of the few times she could say that with conviction. She said it proudly and without fear, the very thought made her smile.

He was a bit shocked at first, but he shrugged it off. " _Taking the tale to heart I see?_ "

" _She found me, I am very fortunate,_ " she said.

He nodded and they were silent again. They tried to speak again but neither could find the words. " _Will you return to our village? When you are done?_ "

" _Yes, I will,_ " she said, again she said it with conviction and certainty. " _I will return and I will rebuild our home. Fang and I will live there when I do._ "

" _Has the Elder met her?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Then I am happy,_ " he said. His smile melted some of her fears.

" _What of you_?"

" _I will travel, this world is great and there is much to see. And there is not much more for me to do in our village._ "

" _I wish you luck,_ " she said. He laughed a bit and hugged her again.

"It is good."

"It is good," she said as they broke. She handed him a piece of paper, "Should you ever get a scroll, we can communicate."

"I would like that." He turned to leave toward the airship but turned back. " _One more question,_ " he said. " _What was my name?_ "

Leah smiled as she saw not the young man she had just met, but the small boy, who ran into her arms after each day. " _Kadahl_ , _I took each name and added it to my own. One for each lost._ "

Kahdal smiled and tried to hide his tears. " _It is good_."

" _It is good._ "

The two finally split apart and Leah watched him leave, she had quite the smile on her face despite the tears. Fang held her hand and wiped her tears but Leah kept smiling. She turned back to Fang and kissed her. Out in the open, where everyone could see.

"It is good," Leah said softly.

XXX

"Y'all good, hun?" Wyatt asked. Leah watched Fang interact with her party and could only smile.

"It is good."

XXX

 _Authors note, as much as I love some of the stories in which Weiss and Ruby deal with Weiss' family, I got tired of seeing all the stories where she was reduced to a coward! Weiss, even in situations dealing with her family I believe, would be strong. So Weiss told her father off in a spectacular fashion. And there's still a bit of fluff._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time._


End file.
